Luna Roja
by Rey Khon
Summary: Clawdeen Wolf esta por contraer nupcias con Thad, el Vampiro lider del Clan, mas una extraña Luna Roja hara su aparicion en las proximas semanas presagiando peligros para los licantropos por sus uniones con los vampiros.Temporada 12
1. Chapter 1

Luna Roja

Hola, me alegra muchísimo que se encuentren una vez mas con nosotros, y mas en un acontecimiento bastante especial para mi que pronto celebrare. Soy Clawdeen Wolf y dentro de dos semanas, contraeré matrimonio con el hombre mas maravilloso de este planeta, con mi adorado Thad, el chico mas caballeroso, increíble, dulce e inteligente que pude haber conocido, creo que tuve demasiado suerte ya que con un carácter como el mio… si… aceptémoslo, no soy la persona mas dócil que existe y mucho menos la mas agradable, pero cuando El llego a mi mundo, creo que no me importo bajar la guardia que tantas veces cuide de que nadie me lastimara, y se robo mi corazón de una forma tan diferente a los demás, que ahora, no me importo desafiar a dos razas distintas que sé, no ven con buenos ojos nuestra unión. Pero aun con todo, estoy feliz de que mi boda sera pronto con la persona que tanto adoro…aun cuando mi gente, haga todo lo posible por que no se lleve a cabo.

Mis amigas y yo tomábamos un café en el mall de la ciudad, Cleo habia dejado a su bebe con sus suegros aunque los llamaba cada 5 minutos para saber si estaba bien, tanto asi que Al decidio poner el Skype cerca del corral de los pequeños para que viera que estaba de lo mas tranquilo jugando con su tio y ni se acordaba de su madre

-ok cariño, ya capte-sonrio De Nile- el no extraña a su mami

-no mientras Dean este jugando con el, relájate, DJ esta perfecto-respondio el esposo de Poseidon

-lo se

-disfruta con tus amigas-

-tratare-

Ella colgó y todas la miramos con una sonrisa

-que?-nos dijo de malas

-eres una madre sobreprotectora-

-no lo soy!-se defendió

-por supuesto que lo eres, no deseas que le dé ni el aire a DJ-

-ya hablaremos despues cuando tu tengas a tus propios bebes, peluda-

-claro que si, y eso lo sabes bien, sere tan sobreprotectora o mas que tu-

-si has pensado en bebes?-pregunto preocupada Frankie

-sip-

-aunque sean…

-no serán Hibryds, Thad y yo hemos estado bajo tratamiento del consejo vampiro y, creo que podemos tener un bebe sin problemas-sonrei orgullosa-

-y..no te importa que no herede tus poderes?-pregunto Lala que en todo el tiempo habia permanecido apartada y bebiendo su malteada-

-no

-pero…tu hijo no sera un lobo

-no importa, sera como su padre-

-y eso es bueno?-pregunto la vampiro con desden

-cualquier ser que tenga los genes del hombre que amo, solo cosas buenas espero de el-

-pues eso es lo que yo pienso-dijo ella-quiero que mis hijos tengan lo mejor de Clawd y mio-

-querida, tu sermón es taaan aburrido-reclamo Cleo bebiendo su te helado- que ya me lo se de memoria, en verdad, cambia de estrategia porque esa esta muy vista-

-seguro Cleo, como tu tienes a tu familia ideal-le contesto mi cuñada con burla- y tus suegritos que te ayudan en todo

-por favor Ula.., basta-pidio Lagoona- ahora solo debemos concentrarnos en Clawdeen, cero peleas de acuerdo?

-ok-acepto la chica- tienes razón, todo este fin de semana sera dedicado a mi cuñadita, su boda sera extremadamente genial, y ella se vera preciosa!-

-eso pretendo-respondi con vanidad-quiero que Thad este orgulloso de mi

-querida, ese chico quedara maravillado al verte-secundo De Nile- tanto asi que querrá que todos nos vayamos para empezar su luna de miel-

-todo lo haces sonar triple equis-la regañe

-que quieres, Poseidon me enseña-sonrio con picardía

Todas reimos mientras Lala rodaba los ojos con molestia

-perrro en fin, dinos Clawdeen, que deseas parrra tu despedida de solterrra?-cuestiono Abbey

-nada realmente, quizás solo una pijamada, pero Cleo no podrá ir, tiene que estar con su familia

-podemos hacerla en casa, Deuce puede irse a dormir con mis suegros y nosotras tener una gran noche de maquillaje, cremas, y platicas con consejos para la futura señora Tepes-

-no suena tan mal-sonrei- me gusta la idea

-bien, bien, cuando la hacemos?-saco Cleo su ipad para agendar el dia

-que te parece el próximo viernes, Thad tiene junta con su clan esa noche y nosotras podemos divertirnos-

-perfecto, lo apuntare, asi Deuce no tendrá excusa alguna de llevarse a los chicos a algun sitio para festejar, definitivamente le tengo prohibido que vaya a ver bailarinas-

-pero si es la tradición-dije muy convencida

-acaso le daras permiso a Thad?-

-claro que si! No tiene nada de malo, quiero que disfrute su ultima noche de soltero, y yo pensé que Poseidon se encargaría de llevarlos a algun bar a ver hermosas chicas-

-oye! acaso quieres que mi padre lo mate?-reclamo Lala-porque esta casado con el y no tiene porque andar mirando a otras!

Todas la miramos extrañadas, acaso habia defendido a Al?

-bueno…-titubeo enseguida- es que…ellos…

-nadie quiere que Poseidon le sea infiel a tu papá Lala-le aclare-solo van a tomar unos tragos y divertirse un rato

-es que…hay maneras…y tampoco me gustaría que Clawd fuera…si! Eso, lo hago mas por mi novio!-

-de acuerdo, le pediremos entonces al padrino que solo vayan a ver un partido y a convivir un rato, te parece?

-concuerdo con ese plan-acepto Cleo- tampoco es de mi total agrado que mi marido ande observando chicas guapas, solo tiene que mirarme a mi-

-totalmente de acuerdo, amiga mia-convino Lagoona-

Por si no lo saben y dudo que lo sepan, mi madrina de honor es Cleo y el padrino de Thad obviamente era Deuce, no quisimos cambiar ya que nosotros asi habíamos sido de ellos respectivamente y los 4 nos unia una gran amistad, lo que mas deseaba es que esta continuara a través del tiempo que incluyera también a nuestros hijos, nada me iba a ser mas feliz que verlos creciendo juntos.

En cuanto acabamos de comer, recorrimos la tienda de arriba abajo, buscando los zapatos perfectos para las damas que eran mis amigas, sacamos cita para el spa un dia antes de la boda, ya saben, todo el tratamiento completo, Cleo se atrevio a regalarme mi atuendo de noche de bodas y creo que todas nos sonrojamos al ver lo atrevido que era

-usalo!-me regaño- no hay nada mejor que tu marido te vea siempre sexy

-pero esto es demasiado!-respondi bastante apenada

-querida, regla numero uno del matrimonio, nunca, jamas dejes que tu esposo prefiera ver a otras chicas porque ahora crea que son mas sexies que tu, desde ahora prohibido que uses esas pantunflotas de garra que te pones y las pijamas de Hello Kitty

-que tienen de malo?-pregunto Lala con inocencia

-para ti, que estas soltera, estas super bien, para una mujer casada, por Ra! Es pecado usarlas

-creo que exageras-le regañe

-Clawdeen…tu crees que porque Deuce esta casado conmigo, no he dejado de conquistarlo? Desde que nos unimos hasta ahora, solo me ha visto desarreglada una sola vez…y es cuando di a luz a mi bebe, de ahí en fuera, siempre me ha visto linda

-pero si ya lo atrapaste-sonrio Lagoona

-y? acaso por eso dejare de verme guapa? Eso nunca, siempre una debe conquistar a su marido-

-ok, gran experta en el tema del matrimonio, quiero que prepares tus mejores consejos y me los digas en la pijamada-

-cuenta con ellos, ya lo veras, síguelos y te aseguro que tu esposo jamas se atreverá a mirar a otras-

-puedo anotarlos también yo?-pregunto Lala

-porque no, creo que a ti te harian mucha falta-respondio Cleo con malicia

-que me quiso decir?-cuestiono mi cuñada con cara de incredulidad-

Íbamos caminando de lo mas tranquila, cuando de pronto alguien me llamo, yo voltee al oir mi nombre y 3 chicas se acercaban a mi

-Sandreene!-dije yo reconociéndolas, era mi prima lejana. Ella me abrazo con fuerza y me beso en ambas mejillas

-la hermosa Clawdeen Wolf!

-prima, te ves increíble!

Ella era mas alta que yo, de dorados cabellos, ojos impresionantemente grises y era una lobo bastante poderosa, habia sido gimnasta en sus días de juventud. Hoy, se dedicaba al negocio de su padre.

-dejate de halagos, tu te ves como un millón de dólares!-sonrio orgullosa

-por favor! Dime, has venido a mi boda?-pregunte esperanzada

-mmm, en parte

- mis tios vendrán?

Las otras dos chicas le miraron

-que?-pregunte-que pasa?

-nada linda!-disimulo ella-ellos estarán aquí la proxima semana,…dime…como esta Clawdia? Derek esta aquí?

-si. Mamá lo cuida, ya sabes que mi hermana se separo de su esposo y ahora vive de nuevo con nosotros-

-no puedo decir que me alegro pero, Derek necesita un mejor ejemplo que el flojo de su padre—

-si, Clawd es quien esta fascinado con el niño-

-me imagino, el siempre a sido un gran chico, no lo crees asi Jennie?-pregunto mi prima mirando a una de sus acompañantes

Era una hermosa chica lobo de lacios cabellos castaños y mirada dulce, al oir el nombre de mi hermano, se ruborizo en extremo, Lala no paso desapercibido esto y bastante decidida se adelanto presentándose ella misma

-hola, soy Draculaura, soy la prometida de Clawd y ustedes son?

Las 3 jovenes hicieron una exclamación de sorpresa al oir a mi cuñada, mis amigas se miraron extrañadas por eso

-entonces…es verdad-dijo Sandreene-

-que es verdad?-pregunte

-lo que se rumora…

Lala y yo volteamos a vernos y regresamos al mismo tiempo hacia mi pariente

-porque no me dices exactamente que es lo que pasa?

Ella tomo aire despacio y con voz solemnte nos dijo

-los hombres lobo están muy preocupados por lo que pasara la proxima semana

-como?

-que pasara?

Sandreene se veia nerviosa y continuo

-los antiguos licántropos dicen, que justo en ese tiempo…aparecerá en lo alto…una extraña y peligrosa…Luna Roja…que solo significa…muerte y destrucción para la manada…por la unión con los vampiros…

_**Hola a todos, muchas gracias por estar nuevamente conmigo, aquí estamos dándoles lata con un nuevo fic y que yo espero, les guste tanto como los otros, espero sus comentarios, dudas preguntas, etc y pido disculpas si no conteste a algunas, es que ando algo ocupada XD**_

_**Les dejo un gran beso**_

_**Rey KoN**_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	2. Chapter 2

En casa de Poseidon, mi prometido y Deuce llegaban planeando lo que seria una genial despedida de soltero.

-creo que podemos hacerla el sábado, el viernes tengo reunión con mi clan-sugirio Thad

-entonces ese dia sera, que te parece si vamos al juego de basket y de ahí a cenar pizza? O podemos venir a jugar video juegos aquí, papá ya dijo que teníamos permiso-

-no suena mal-sonrio el vampiro- no quiero nada extravagante, algo sencillo, sabes que no soy un chico de fiestas

-lo se, yo tampoco-sonrio el griego- desde que me case, prefiero estar en casa con Cleo y el bebe-

-daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-grito el bebito desde su corral, DJ habia reconocido a su padre y estaba ansioso de que lo sacara, Al estaba a un lado de ellos cuidándolos

-hola campeón!-sonrio Deuce alzándolo- como se porto mi niño?

DJ le dio un beso a su papi mientras que Dean chupaba una paleta de lo mas tranquilo

-se porto demasiado bien, al contrario de aquí el pequeño pollito-le acuso su madre cargandolo

-ahora que hiciste travieso?-le pregunto su hermano-

-hizo llorar a su hermanita, hola hijo-

-hola Tio-respondio mi prometido acercándose a saludar de beso a Al, siempre hacia eso, el adoraba al conde como un padre-que le hizo a la princesa?

-le quito el cabello a una de las muñecas de Allysa y la dejo calva, era una de las favoritas de mi nena, se dio el tiempo de quitar estambre por estambre-

-eso no se hace Dean!-le "regaño" el griego, mas el pequeño tuno solo le sonreía feliz-Dios…con esa carita, uno no puede regañarlo

-lo se, me paso lo mismo-se quejo el vampiro- Poseidon se llevo a la nena a comprarle otra muñeca y yo me quede con él para castigarlo y simplemente no pude, me gano con esa mirada que termine dándole una paleta-

-Al…Dean siempre va a poder contigo

-es como su padre-acepto el conde besandolo-¿verdad que si precioso mio? Tiene la forma de mirar de Poseidon.

-tiene todo de mi papá, técnicamente lo clonaste-

-lo se! por eso lo adoro-sonrio su madre feliz

En eso, el dios entraba con su nena y con una nueva muñeca en su enorme caja

-ya estamos aquí-anuncio- Pelona escogio ya una nueva amiga-

-genial

-hola Dad-saludo su hijo- de compras?

-digamos que fui a pagar lo que tu hermano hizo, quiso jugar al estilista profesional y le quito todo el cabello a la muñeca de mi princesa, estábamos tan entretenidos viendo una película que no notamos que estaba callado y cuando volteamos a mirar, estaba con la pobre victima sin un solo pelito-

Ambos chicos rieron y Allysa los miro con desapruebo

-ejem…lo lamento hermosa, tienes una muñeca nueva?-pregunto Thad

-tii

-porque no se la enseñas a mami?-dijo su padre bajándola, la bebe corrió hacia su madre y le dio la caja

-vamos a ver que te compro papá, mi amor!-

-Dad, estas libre el sábado?-pregunto Deuce

-depende

-de que?

-para que quieren saberlo-

-queremos invitarte a la despedida de soltero de Thad-

Al volteo al oírlo, creo que no confía en que se lleven a su esposo a donde hay miles de hermosas señoritas con poca ropa!

-porque no me preguntan mejor a mi si esta libre el sábado-sugirio el conde

-ok, Tio…están libres el sábado, los dos?

-si es para ir a lugares en donde las chicas bailan, lo lamento, mi marido NO puede salir-

-ya lo escucharon-sonrio Poseidon

-y si no es para eso?-

-puedo considerarlo-

-bien, entonces, este es el plan-dijo Deuce- sábado en la noche, juego de basket, pizza y despues, una buena charla entre amigos en casa, que opinas?-

-no suena mal

-iras con nosotros, tio?

-por supuesto-respondio Poseidon por el

-amor…los niños…

-Viktor y Viveka pueden cuidarlos, nos lo han ofrecido, Pelona ya no llora tanto y creo que a tu sobrino le gustaría que fueras con nosotros a celebrar su despedida de soltero-

Al aun era demasiado aprensivo con sus hijos, mas la mirada de cachorrito que mi prometido le dedicaba era epica

-vale…ok, pero volveremos temprano por ellos-

-es un trato, yo me encargare de todo, quien va?-pregunto el Dios

-Heath, Holt,Clawd, Gil, nosotros dos, y ustedes dos-

-porque tantos?-ironizo Poseidon

-bueno…solo quiero compartir con mis verdaderos amigos-

-gracias por considerarme tu amigo-sonrio Al conmovido

Thad fue hasta el abrazandolo con fuerza

-tu siempre seras mas que eso Tio, eres como un padre para mi, siempre he podido contar contigo para todo y para mi significa mucho que compartas mi felicidad-

-cuenta con ello-le abrazo el conde dandole un beso en la frente

-ok, que lindo momento pero no abraces mas a mi marido-dijo Poseidon celoso jalando a mi prometido-no me gusta que lo toquen porque nunca he compartido mis cosas-

-que malvado!-sonrio Thad

El Dios abrazo a su esposo como diciéndole al chico:

"es mio, no tuyo! :p"

Mientras tanto, como recordaran, nos habíamos topado con mi prima Sandreene la cual nos decía acerca de la luna roja

-muerte y destruccion?-pregunte de malas, odiaba a la gente racista-al diablo!no creo en eso

-pero es verdad!

-quien lo dice?

-nunca dudes de la palabra de los mas viejos, Clawdeen-me sugirió Jennie-ellos han vivido mas que nosotros

-obviamente!-respondi de malas- si no, no fueran mayores, mas que tiene que ver eso con mi matrimonio?

-no solo el tuyo-respondio mi prima- hablo también del de Clawd—

-como?

-las uniones de vampiros con lobos jamas han derivado a nada bueno, los Hybrids han traido calamidades a nuestras gente-

-Sandreene..por favor, olvídate de ese modo tan pomposo de hablar y dimelo directamente, este asunto de la luna roja, se trata de mi?

Las tres chicas se miraron unas a otras, hasta que mi pariente dijo con seriedad un:

-si…la manada no esta de acuerdo con esa unión

Creo que sentí mi alma caer hasta el suelo

-como?-pregunte asombrada

-y si han detectado una luna roja, se pedirán que bajo ningun motivo se lleve a cabo tal matrimonio-

-pero en que les afecta!-cuestione furiosa

-Clawdeen, tu padre es el líder interinamente-

-interinamente? El es el Rey!

-no es un Rey nato…solo esta mientras se escoge a uno nuevo, uno con verdadera sangre real

-Maya era de sangre real y mira como termino! Muerta por su propio hijo-reclame

-no puedes ni debes hablar asi de nuestra madre, Maya-me amenazo mi prima- y tu menos que nadie!

-ella dio a luz a un Hybrid!-

-no te consta!-

-por supuesto que si, el Rey de los Vampiros es testigo fiel de eso!-

-acaso le creeras al monarca de nuestra especie rival?-me pregunto con sorna Sandreene

Todo aquello estaba ya cansándome, parecía que los de mi clan, estaban dispuestos a destrozarme mi dia perfecto

-mira…no voy a discutir con ustedes y menos en el mall…si tienen algo que decir…

-por supuesto que tenemos-me interrumpio mi prima- pero lo haremos frente a Clawrk en una reunión que tenemos pactada para mañana en la noche, todos los que tememos a la gran luna roja estaremos ahí, para solucionar este grave problema-

-acaso van a arruinarme mi boda?

-esa boda no se tiene que llevar a cabo-dictaron ellas- por el bien de la manada…no debe ocurrir

Mis amigas estaban ya rodeándome y Cleo tomo la palabra:

-escuchen…queridas parientes de Clawdeen, todo ese discurso de lunas rojas, moradas o del color que sean, ninguna de ellas puede deshacer los planes de nuestros amigos, si ellos han decidido casarse es porque realmente desean hacerlo

-asi es-secundo Frankie-porque ellos tienen algo mas poderoso que cualquier leyenda y es, el poder del amor-

-eso sono muy cursi, pero funciona-dijo con sarcasmo De Nile- en fin, si ustedes están dispuestos, toda la manada a evitar la boda de Clawdeen y Thad, pues les recuerdo, que ellos, antes de ser parte de cualquier clan son parte de la RAD y nosotros, vamos a apoyarlos y esa boda se VA A CELEBRAR-

-bien dicho Cleo!-vitoreo Draculaura

Mi prima se adelanto a mi cuñada con una sonrisa de burla

-dime pequeña…acaso tu estas dispuesta a dar tu vida, por hacer nacer a un Hibrido que destruya a Vampiros y Lobos por igual?

Eso callo a la chica

-porque se rumora, que tu renunciarías a ser quien eres para unirte con el hijo del líder de nuestra manada..pero lo haces por capricho o por amor de verdad?

-amo a Clawd!

-pero tu amor dara frutos peligrosos, por ti es que también se anuncia la luna roja…estas dispuesta a hacer nacer a esa aberración?-

-porrrque no la dejas en paz?-la defendió Abbey-y te metes con una de tu tamaño?

-digan lo que quieran-replico Sandreene-pero nada evitara que el presagio de muerte se cumpla si esas dos parejas se unen, una de las dos, traerá un Hibrido a este mundo que destruirá a ambas razas…si van a arriesgar a millones de inocentes,….sigan con sus planes….pero el egoísmo de sus actos caera en sus conciencias….vamonos chicas…y tu, prima…te vere mañana en la junta-

Claro que estaba furiosa, quien demonios se creía ella para venir a juzgar mis actos? De destruir mis sueños? Yo estaba ya bajo tratamiento con los vampiros…no iba a arriesgar a mis hijos…mas…Draculaura no

En eso, sentí la mano de De Nile en mi hombro

-estas bien?

Yo solo respire pesadamente

-si…vamos…es tarde ya

-lo hablaras con Thad?-me pregunto Frankie

Yo negué con la cabeza

-no….

-porque no?

-porque creo que no debo meterlo en este asunto

-eh…Houston, Houston!-bromeo Lagoona-es tu prometido próximo marido

-se lo dire, pero no ahora, Thad es el líder de su clan, si se entera que varios de los de mi raza están en desacuerdo con nuestra boda, querra estar presente en esa junta y no creo que sea lo correcto, dejare que papá se encargue de ello

-hablaras con tu padre entonces?

-si…y entre mas pronto mejor…-

-el esta en la RAD-me dijo Cleo- con lo de la remodelación de la mansión creo que esta supervisando la vigilancia

-en ese caso, creo que ire a verlo,es mejor que hablemos sin la presencia de mamá o mis hermanos, nos vemos mas tarde chicas?

-seguro-sonrio Frankie-no te preocupes, ve y habla con el

Yo tome mis bolsas y antes de que me alejara, mi madrina me tomo del brazo y me dijo con decisión:

-hey peluda….pase lo que pase, y digan lo que esas presumidas sin sentido de la moda digan….tu y Thad van a unir sus vidas….porque todas nosotras estamos contigo-

Yo sonreí mirándolas a todas tan decididas

-se que cuento con ustedes…por eso las quiero…Bff?

-best friends forever-repitieron todas.

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Llegue a la RAD justo a tiempo de que papá recogiera todo para ir a casa, estaba junto con Viktor revisando el sistema de seguridad cuando me recibió con una sonrisa

-es mi princesa-le dijo a su amigo

-hola nena-me saludo el papá de Frankie

-hola señor!

-nerviosa por el gran acontecimiento?

-no, para nada

-fuerte y decidida como su madre-me elogio mi padre- asi es mi pequeña

-como debe serlo una señorita, ire a revisar si todo esta conectado

-claro Viktor, ahora voy-

Stein palmeo a su amigo y se retiro dejándonos a solas, yo tome asiento frente a el mientras tomaba sus herramientas

-creo que debemos apurarnos e ir a cenar, ya sabes que mamá se enoja si no lo hacemos-

-lo se-

-ademas, debo pasar a recoger mi traje de la tintorería-

-papá, porque no compraste uno nuevo?-pregunte

-olvidalo, los precios están por los cielos y tu hermana Howleen necesita braquets, no puedo darme ese lujo,tambien tus hermanitos entran este año a la escuela-

-ya te dije que puedo trabajar de medio tiempo y ayudarte-

El me tomo de los hombros diciendo:

-tu comenzaras una nueva familia con un buen hombre, debes comenzar a pensar en ustedes, deja que yo me encargue de la mia, de acuerdo?-

-pero…

-nada de peros…mi viejo traje estará perfecto para entregar a mi bella hija al altar-

-puedo confeccionarte uno-sugeri

-olvidalo, le querras poner cosas raras y mejor no!-

-eres necio-

-y ya me conoces, asi que anda…ayúdame a recoger, aunque se que algo vienes a decirme, tu jamas visitas a tu viejo padre en sus trabajos-

-acertaste-

-lo imagine…que pasa, linda?

Me di fuerzas para comenzar a explicarle lo sucedido, le conte lo que Sandreene nos habia dicho a Lala y a mi, el escucho todo con paciencia, al final, solo suspiro con cansancio

-ya imaginaba algo asi

-es cierto?

El me miro con extrañeza

-lo de…la Luna Roja

-es una leyenda antigua

-pero…es posible?

-La Luna Roja siempre nos ha servido a los licantropos como augurio de que algo terrible esta por suceder en nuestra manada

-y ha sucedido? Se ha cumplido alguna vez alguna profecía?

-sera mejor que entres conmigo, quiero mostrarte algo

Ambos nos introducimos a la casa y papá encendio uno de los nuevos y sofisticados monitores que nuestro líder habia mandado a instalar, el tecleo su contraseña y la voz del IA le saludo

-leyendas de lobos-pidio mi padre

La computadora principal comenzo el rastreo en la base de datos

-ese Poseidon si que sabe lo que hace-me sonrio- ahora podemos encontrar toda clase de mitos y realidades en segundos con el sistema nuevo

-es increíble!

-si que lo es, quiero mostrarte algo que solo los antiguos lobos conocen, creo que no debi compartirlo con la RAD mas no me quedo otra opción, somos familia y esa va siempre primero-

Mi padre señalo el monitor diciendo:

-esto es una antigua leyenda, se dice que solo ha habido 3 uniones entre vampiros y hombres lobo y todas ellas, han derivado en peligrosos Hibrids que casi destruyeron a la comunidad de los licántropos, estas criaturas eran demasiado poderosas y por esa misma razón, se prohibieron las uniones entre ambas razas…en todas ellas, apareció la Luna Roja antes de efectuarse los matrimonios-

-hace cuanto fue eso?-pregunte

-1714, 1814, 1914-

-cada 100 años-respondi asustada

-asi es-

-y ..acaso no sera eso producto de una casualidad?como algun fenómeno meteorológico?

-hija…acaso crees que no se ha investigado a fondo?

-bueno, si pero…las casualidades existen

-no lo dudo, pero ahora pronostica dos uniones, la tuya y la de tu hermano

-Clawd lo sabe?

-si

-y?

-el es hombre de palabra y sabe que no puede dar marcha atrás a su palabra empeñada, se casara con Lala aunque no este tan seguro de lo que siente, ella esta demasiado enamorada de el para que acepte separarse-

-es una tonta! Solo hara infeliz a mi hermano

-Clawd sabe lo que hace, cualquier decisión incorrecta, sera por su bien o por su mal-

Me levante nerviosa, tome mis propios brazos con mis manos como si me aferrara a mis sentimientos con fuerza

-es que…papá …yo..

-dime…amas a Thad?

-con toda mi alma

-en ese caso, no debe importarte una luna del color que sea

-pero si estoy haciendo lo incorrecto? No quisiera que nuestra gente sufriera por mi causa

Clawrk sonrio acariciando mi cara

-querida…tu has depositado tu fe en que el consejo vampiro cuidara de cualquiera de tu descendencia y si ellos aseguran que tu hijo estará a salvo, yo creo en ellos también….sera mi nieto-

-pero padre…todos están en desacuerdo con mi boda-

-es por eso que no los invitaremos a ella-bromeo El, que me hizo sonreir- descuida preciosa, deja que papá sea el que se encargue de esto, tu solo preocupate por lucir como siempre lo has hecho, regia, hermosa, y deslumbrante camino al altar, que yo estare muy feliz en entregarte a tu prometido-

Abrace con fuerza a mi progenitor,siempre es bueno saber que cuento con el

-gracias papi, te amo-

-y yo a ti preciosa-me beso la frente-ahora, ayúdame a llevar esto al auto y vayamos a casa

-de acuerdo

-dime…le diras a Thad lo de la Luna Roja?

-no aun…pero lo hare en cuanto pase la junta-

-de acuerdo-sonrio papá

Mientras tanto, en casa de Lala, ella cenaba con su familia, Jeremy ocupaba el lugar de Al en la mesa mientras que Ine comia a su lado derecho, Vlad estaba en su silla, se veia sumamente fastidiado ya que su hermana no dejaba de hablar un solo momento, parloteaba sin parar de lo que habia ocurrido en el mall con mi prima, su madre la escuchaba atentamente ya que le parecía algo extraño la famosa Luna Roja

-pero por supuesto-dijo mi amiga- que eso no detendrá los planes de Clawdeen, ella va a casarse y esta, según parece en ese tratamiento raro que hacen los vampiros para inhibir las células de los lobos, que freak!

-y tu no piensas usarlo?-le pregunto Jeremy

-nop-respondio haciendo la p mas sonora

-porque no?-cuestiono su madre preocupada

-porque no creo en eso

-pero Lala

-mamá! No creo en los Hybrids

-pero ya hemos peleado contra ellos

-y? nadie aclaro si realmente eran hijos de la unión de un vampiro contra un lobo-

-Por supuesto que lo son-dijo Ine-

-son solo leyendas-respondio Draculaura como si nada- imagínate lo hermoso que saldrá mi bebito si se parece a Clawd!un lindo lobito vampiro!-anuncio orgullosa

Vlad la estaba escuchando atentamente, parecía que eso estaba acorde a sus planes

-hija, creo que no deberías tomar este asunto tan a la ligera, recuerdas lo peligroso que son esas cosas y uno estuvo a punto de lastimar seriamente a Cleo

Lala dejo de comer bajando la mirada

-si insistes en no llevar el tratamiento para que tu hijo no sea un Hibrido, lo entiendo, pero no te dejare casarte con Clawd-

-mamá!-grito la chica

-no me importa lo que digas, si odias a los vampiros y no confias en ellos, de acuerdo, pero no vamos a poner en peligro a dos razas por tu necedad

-creo que no debo inhibir el lado de su padre, eso es racismo! No puedo hacerle eso a Clawd-clamo la chica- quiero que mis hijos lleven lo mejor de ambos

-porque eres tan necia?-le regaño su madre

-porque no tengo intención de que lleven mas sangre de vampiro-se levanto furiosa-odio todo lo que tenga que ver con mi padre!

Y sin mas, salio echa un vendaval del comedor aventando todo a su paso

-es tan dramática-dijo Ine sobando su sien, su hija en ocasiones le daba fuertes dolores de cabeza-

Jeremy le tomo la mano y la beso con dulzura

-descuida, ya se calmara, creo que aun es pronto para discutir eso, Lala aun es nuestra princesita y podemos tratar de convencerla en unos años mas de que haga el tratamiento, no lo crees? Descuida, yo me encargare de eso-

La dama le sonrio al hombre y continuo comiendo, el pequeño Vlad sonrio con malicia, parecía que ya habia encontrado a la persona perfecta para sus planes, mas su madre no se quedo nada tranquila, despues de la cena, estaba en su oficina dando vueltas muy pensativa, no queria que su hija sufriera alguna decepcion o algo que la lastimara físicamente, sabia que su amor por Clawd era grande pero a estas alturas, sonaba mas como a obsesion que a amor verdadero, tomo asiento de nuevo en el sillón de piel, y muy a su pesar, marco un numero de teléfono, espero en la línea y una voz le respondio:

-si?

-Al?

-Ine?

-si,…como estas?

-ocupado-

-ups…lo siento yo…

-estoy dandole de comer a Dean-rectifico el conde-que pensabas que estaba haciendo?

-y todavía preguntas?

-ok, punto para ti…lo hare en cuanto este pequeño se duerma te aseguro que estare con su padre, pero ahora, el esta jugando con la nena, que es lo que quieres?

-estas molesto conmigo?

-contigo? No

-en serio? no les ayude en el asunto de DJ

-no esperábamos tu ayuda aunque honestamente no creo que hubieses hecho algo de provecho-

-gracioso…te llamo porque deseo discutir algo contigo-

-asunto?

-Lala

-que hay con tu hija?

-nuestra

-evita recordarme eso….que le paso ahora? Ya no ama a 1D? se rompió alguna de sus uñas?

-porque eres tan cretino?-le regaño Ine

-porque te recuerdo que ya no tenemos lazos que nos unan, ella no quiere nada mio y yo nada de ella-

-Lala no quiere usar el tratamiento para no tener un Hybrid-le solto la inglesa

-y?

-como que Y? Al! Nuestra hija puede morir-

-Integra, yo hable con ella sobre los riesgos que corria, lo que su "amor" por Clawd podría ocasionar, etc etc y ella decidio dejar de ser mi hija, ok, yo no moveré un dedo para convencerla de que comience ningun tratamiento, si esa es su postura, adelante, pero tu sabes que es lo que le sucederá, y lo que salga de ella, sera aniquilado en el momento que abra los ojos-

-Al…-pidio la dama preocupada- por favor…ella…

-Ine… ya no somos una familia, tu misma me lo dijiste, ahora solo me importan mis hijos, buena suerte con eso-

Y con total sangre fría, el conde colgó el teléfono, su bebe estaba bebiendo su leche mirándolo

-esa hermana tonta que tienes, precioso-le beso su madre- no dejare que sus pésimas decisiones los afecten a ustedes-

Dean palmeaba la cara de su mami feliz, cuando entro a la habitación Poseidon con la nena

-ya se durmió?

-no aun!

-cambiamos bebes?-sugirio su marido ya con bastantes ganas de estar a solas con su esposo

-buena idea!

-llamo alguien por teléfono?-pregunto Poseidon dandole a la niña y tomando a Dean

-mmm, nadie importante-contesto el príncipe sonriendo

_**Buenas noches, aquí dejando el capitulo de hoy y contesto preguntas con mucho gusto:**_

_**Hola Coni, no, mis historias no van cronológicamente con las series o con las películas si no con los libros, claro que hablo de los de Lisi Harrison y no los de Gitty, esos no son tan entretenidos, tienen solo un poco de influencia de las series y casi no tomo nada de las películas, que cada vez me han decepcionado mas**_

_**Esta ultima, la de Sustos, cámara etc…es una pésima…pésima…pésima…PESIMA película, es mala, insulsa, boba, estúpida, mediocre, Dios! Jamas recuperare el tiempo que perdi mirándola T_T**_

_**Porque? Por muchas razones, apenas la empece a oir y ya queria matar a Draculaura, parecía ardilla con problemas hormonales, creo que MH ha estado metiendo personajes muy tontos, nada originales y están sobresaturando la marca, ya no es tan increíble como antes, creo que debieron explotar mas a los protagonistas principales y no meter tanto personaje basura como elisabath, etc etc,a las que ni de broma pienso meter en mis historias porque me parecieron muy simplonas, no me gusto esta película y muchos la llaman ya, el peor error de Monster High, poner a Draculaura de protagonista no fue un acierto, al menos en mi caso, la ODIE mas, no se , la aborreci, además, creo que Clawd lo denigraron a la categoría de "perro" , quiero decir, Clawdeen es una lobita también y no actua como sabueso! Su hermano parece que estaba enfermo del cerebro actuando asi, que lastima que un personaje al que pudieron sacarle mas haya terminado como un perro ridículo, perdón, pero esta película me decepciono totalmente y gracias a eso, deje de ver definitivamente a Monster High.**_

_**Por eso mis fics los baso mas en los libros, ellos fueron escritos para adolescentes , no para niños y Lisi no los continuo asi que yo le di mi enfoque personal y cree a un Rey Vampiro mas interesante que la boba esa, que solo es una caricatura tonta de Bella de Crepusculo (que de por si es pésima -_-)**_

_**Mis historias les doy mas un giro de aventura y para adolescentes y adultos, no para niños, creo que me entretengo mas con mis historias XD**_

_**Maybis: hola, gracias por tu review, porque Maddie sigue enamorada de Poseidon y asi seguira? Si**_

_**Ella no va a tener a nadie mas porque siempre a sido una mujer con muy fuertes convicciones, nada la hace cambiar de opinion porque es asi, necia y terca y prefiere estar sola, pensando en que algun dia, el la volverá a aceptar que tener a una persona a su lado. No le tendre novio , lo siento, pero ya lo decidi.**_

_**Hola Jenny, que pasara si Lala no sigue el tratamiento? Dara luz a un Hybrid y ella puede morir en el parto**_

_**Antonella: no puedo poner la biografia que pides, no soy tan tonta, me robarían los derechos de las tengo baje llave y clave asi que si alguien me roba a mis perros, enfrentaría una demanda legal ya que están ya bajo derechos de autor.**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios**_

_**Rey Kon**_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Al dia siguiente, en la Uni, mi novio estaba conmigo en la cafetería antes de que el entrara a sus clases, Thad habia elegido estudiar medicina y yo diseño de modas, carreras totalmente distintas pero solíamos pasar tiempo juntos antes de que cada uno fuera a su facultad, El siempre a sido un caballero y siempre me acompaña a comer, además de vernos un rato y platicar asuntos de la boda

-creo que mis primos de Belgica vendrán-decia orgulloso

-de veras?

-si, están muy contentos por mi

-y saben que soy una lobo?-pregunte directamente a mi chico

-si, lo saben-

-y no les importa?

-amor, en estos tiempos a nadie le interesa eso, lo importante es que nos amamos y haremos una bella familia

Yo sonreí dichosa, me gustaría tanto que mi gente tomara mi boda de la manera en que los vampiros la estaban llevando, creo que aun nos falta a los lobos civilizarnos mas y en eso, ellos nos llevaban la ventaja, el Monarca de los vampiros era un hombre que habia traido a su súbditos grandes beneficios, además de contar con investigadores altamente avanzados que hacían descubrimientos que los hacían convivir con los humanos y los demás Monsters de manera pacifica, por el contrario de nuestra antigua reina Maya, habia sumido a los licántropos en un estatus bastante mas atrasado que nuestros antiguos rivales y según me entere por papá, se habia gastado mucho dinero de las arcas que le pertenecían a los lobos, en cuestión de tesoros, eramos muy pobres, mi padre habia sido nombrado soberano interino mas devolverle su antigua gloria a los lycans, no era una tarea que se hiciera de la noche a la mañana, además, habia muchos de los nuestros que no querían progresar y querían seguir siendo salvajes, aun alimentados por leyendas y mitos extraños.

Era realmente frustrante lidiar con algo asi.

La campana sono y Thad se levanto tomando mi mano

-anda, te llevo a tu salón-

-no se te hace tarde?

-descuida, el profesor es tan lento que de aquí a que llegue al aula, ya paso mas de media hora, llegare a tiempo, ya lo veras-

-esta bien-sonrei levantándome

-dime, cenamos esta noche?

Yo tenia que estar en la junta que papá tenia con mi gente

-eh…no puedo, debo ir con mi padre, se reúnen los Lycans esta noche

-ok, descuida, te aviso que el sábado sera mi despedida de soltero, iremos al juego de Basket y despues tomaremos algo en casa de mi tio-

-genial! Descuida, diviértete mucho, la mia sera el viernes en casa de Deuce y Cleo, una pijamada-

-llevaran stripers?-pregunto mi prometido con picardía

-claro que no! Como crees-

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo, aunque tienes mi permiso-

-para que verlos a ellos si tengo un prometido mas sexy-le confese besándolo despacio, siendo correspondida enseguida por el

-te amo-me confeso- ya quiero que sea el gran dia

-y yo….tengo miedo de que algo nos separe-

-nada va a separarnos…lo prometo

-palabra de Tepes?

-palabra de Tepes-dijo el enlazando su dedo meñique con el mio, sonriéndome y regalándome un beso-anda…vayamos a clases

Lo abrace y salimos del lugar, mis temores se disipan cuando estoy a su lado, creo que es algo que llaman amor lo que te hace mas fuerte

En casa de Poseidon, el dios habia ido a comer con su familia, estaba jugando con sus bebes en el piso de la sala mientras su esposo habia ido a pedir a Jarvis que sirviera la comida, el conde regresaba a la sala sonriendo al ver como su marido gozaba de sus pequeños

-Dean, no me muerdas-sonreia nuestro jefe con su dedo en la boca de su nene- este niño tiene dientes fuertes!

-yin tene 2 bientes!-decia Allysa orgullosa

-dos dientes, vaya, ya puede comerse todo un queso

-no peso, papi-reia la nena

El pequeño travieso sonreía mordiendo a su papito, estaba entrando a una etapa mordelona

-ya vamos a comer, amor?-pregunto al conde que los veia sentado en el mueble

-en un minuto

-de acuerdo, creo que le llamare a mi asistente y le dire que no regresare a trabajar el dia de hoy, quiero quedarme contigo y los niños-

-es una gran idea-sonrio Al- eh…amor….debo decirte algo

-que pasa?-pregunto Poseidon alzando a su hijo que estaba ya palmeando a su hermana

-anoche la persona que llamo fue Ine

El dios lo miro extrañado

-y porque no me lo dijiste?

-no se…creo que no tenia humor de hablar de lo que me dijo

-sucede algo?

El vampiro tomo aire molesto

-esta preocupada por Draculaura, no quiere someterse al tratamiento para no tener un Hybrid-

-porque no?

-es obvio, porque me odia, y no quiere que sus hijos sean 100% vampiros-

-es ilógico, ella es una vampiro-

-da da da daaaaaa!-interrumpio Dean gritando como diciendo: vampirooooos rulezzzz!

-lo se, pero es que simplemente no quiere saber nada de mi y por consiguiente, Ine esta preocupada, aunque no se que es lo que espera que yo haga, no puedo acercarme a Draculaura sin que se enoje y peleemos, me exige que te deje y que vuelva a su lado y yo no puedo hacerlo, mi familia ahora esta aquí , contigo y simplemente…

Al se veia sumamente furioso y frustrado, Poseidon sabia que aun amaba a su hija mayor aunque lo negara o dijera que no era asi, solo que la chica habia heredado la necedad paterna en grado máximo y era muy difícil tratar de juntarlos sin que pelearan, el dios coloco a Dean en su corralito,el cual gateo hasta la pared como diciendo -_- oye papá! porque me encierras? Mientras su papito iba con su esposo

-Al..-Poseidon se encuclillo delante de su marido- tranquilo amor

-ella me pone de malas-dijo con ojos tristes

-lo se-

-es muy necia!

-igual al padre-

-por favor..

-cielo…porque no me dijiste anoche?

El conde se acerco a su pareja y poso su frente con la de el, acariciando el cabello del Dios.

-porque odio recordar mi pasado, sabes que no me gusta traerlo a nuestras vidas, somos tan felices!cada dia que pasa es perfecto, tu, nuestros bebes, nuestro mundo,…que no me gusta que nada empañe la felicidad que hemos construido y mucho menos por culpa de una niña voluntariosa y necia

-que es tu hija

-prefiero pensar que no lo es…asi duele menos

Poseidon abrazo a su esposo besando su mejilla, Al era un hombre demasiado frio con las demás personas pero no podia engañar a su marido, lo conocía demasiado bien y era el único que realmente podia leer sus verdaderos sentimientos

-deseas que hable con ella?-pregunto el Dios.

-descuida…no entenderá y además terminara discutiendo contigo y eso si no se lo permitiré, creo que Ine es la única que puede hacer algo al respecto…Lala confía en ella y solo puedo pedir a Thad que asesore a ambas, ella es parte de su clan-

-es una buena idea

El conde miro a la hermosa Allysa que le pasaba los juguetes a su hermano el cual los volvia a tirar provocando la risa de ambos, se llevaban muy bien los dos, siempre jugaban y reian juntos, el príncipe sonrio al ver a sus bebitos

-solo espero que mi beba no salga el dia de mañana con que se enamorara de un estúpido lobo

-amorcito, pelona nos salio peor-dijo Poseidon enojado- le gusta ese tal Logan-

-Logan!-grito Allysa feliz-

-eso no se menciona aquí, señorita-le pidió su padre de malas lo que hizo reir a la niña y a su hermano, parecía que le gustaba poner celoso a su papá-

-es un príncipe-coopero Al sonriendo- si se queda con el, me hara sentir orgulloso

-Pelona no se va a casar nunca, ya te dije que sera monjita-

-eres encantador, lo sabias?-le beso su esposo-no importa con quien se case, piensa que cuando los dos lo hagan…tendremos la casa para nosotros dos solos-

-eso me gusta!-dijo Poseidon entusiasmado

Esa noche, llegue al lugar de reunión con mis padres y Clawd, bajamos del auto en la fabrica abandonada que ya hemos conocido antes y entramos hacia donde los nuestros nos esperaban ya, mi hermano se quedo unos pasos atrás conmigo y mientras nuestros progenitores se adelantaron, el me abrazo diciendo:

-tranquila

-aaah, todo esto me pone de malas-

-nada ni nadie evitara que te cases con Thad

-no quiero iniciar una pelea entre los Lycans

-aceptemos que nuestra gente es bastante necia

-exacto siempre se han sentido menospreciados por los vampiros

-pero papá pacto una unión con ellos y se que eso los calmara

Yo me detuve y mire a Clawd a los ojos

-realmente crees que pueda contra todos ellos?

-dudas de nuestro padre?

-no, pero aceptemos que no es Rey por nacimiento, es solo un hombre de familia que trabaja por nosotros, no quiero ocasionar problemas mas graves a su mandato-

-el hara todo lo posible por apoyarte Clawdeen, jamas dudes de el-

-no lo hago, pero…

-pero?

-la Luna Roja también es por ti y por tu boda con Lala

Mi hermano solo respiro profundo, le habia contado todo lo que mi prima me habia dicho y que también era contra el

-por mi boda con ella….

-Clawd….no puedes casarte con Draculaura-le pedi- al menos no sin amarla realmente

-la amo

-no como a una mujer

El solo bajo la mirada

-puedes engañar a todos pero no a mi, te conozco mejor que nadie hermano y se que la única mujer que has amado en tu vida a sido a Cleo

-ella ya esta casada

-lo se, y no por eso tu contraerás nupcias con Lala, eso no es justo para mi amiga, no van a ser felices-

-claro que si

-ademas, ella no quiere tomar el tratamiento que le asegure que sus hijos no sean Hybrids-

-como?-dijo Clawd extrañado

-acaso no sabias? Ella no quiere que inhiban tus genes de lobo y quiere un hijo con lo "mejor de ambos"

-lo mejor de ambos? Eso es un Hibrido, acaso esta loca?-pregunto furioso el-

-eso es lo que no deja de decirnos, que odia a los vampiros y que no confía en ellos, por tal, su hijo sera un hibrido

-pues en ese caso, no nos casamos-

-en serio?

-no soy tan estúpido como para poner su vida y la de ambas razas en peligro, no he hablado con ella acerca de esto, se que ya desea casarse y le di mi palabra pero si continua con su necio deseo de hacer que nuestros hijos sufran por su capricho, entonces dare por terminado el compromiso-

Interiormente, desee que Lala siguiera instalada en su objetivo y no me malinterpreten, la quiero demasiado como para ver que su vida, podría llegar a ser un infierno si continuaba deseando casarse sin que los uniera un amor real.

_**Hola Ximena, ese fic lo subio Deuce a una pagina pero no lo termine, te prometo que pronto lo subiré a fanfiction**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios**_

_**Les mando un beos**_

_**Rey Kon**_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Llegamos a donde estaba la reunion, estaba ya totalmente lleno de nuestra gente conocida y algunos extraños que al verme llegar comenzaron a murmurar sin siquiera disimularlo

-que educados!-dije con sarcasmo

Clawd sonrio tomando mi mano y llevandome a lado de mamá, en donde el mismo se colocaba detras mio,como protegiendome de tanta mala vibra, Mi padre subio al estrado y pidio silencio

-todos deseamos hablar, pero hagamoslo ordenadamente-

-la luna roja pronto llegara!-grito uno de los mas viejos, esto hizo detonar a todos que gritaron su inconformidad a mis nupcias, yo solo resople furiosa, no crean que me agarrare a llorar, soy demasiado ruda como para que un grupo de inconscientes me haga sentir mal o que me haga desistir de mis planes, no saben realmente con quien se meten

Mi padre pidio silencio y orden porque aquello parecia mercado publico, llamo a la prudencia pero hacian caso omiso, eso me harto, me acerque al microfono y silbe lo mas fuerte que pude

Todos me miraron extrañadisimos

-a callar!-mande-Clawrk Wolf va a hablar

-solo esperamos que lo haga para confirmarnos que esa ridicula boda no se realice-dijo alguien

-esa ridicula boda es la mia!-me defendi-

-Clawdeen-dijo papá tomando mi hombro-tranquila

-papá! Es que ellos...

-yo me encargo- sonrio apartandome suavemente del microfono, resople con furia y me aleje, no iba a desobedecerle enfrente de todos-

-escuchen bien-tomo él la palabra en cuanto volvio al podio- la boda de mi hija con el lider del clan Vampiro,debera realizarse el proximo sabado, no veo como se pueda evitar, vivimos en otros tiempos, los mitos estan ya controlados y algunos...

-los Hibryds no son un mito-le reclamo un lobo-son una asquerosa realidad...Clawrk,los acabamos de vencer-

-ustedes?-respondi con burla- fueron los vampiros si mal no recuerdo!-

-y eso te enorgullece, cierto?-me pregunto Sandreene con burla- como ahora seras la señora del joven lider-

-sere la esposa de Thad Tepes y si! Me siento muy orgullosa de que me haya escogido como su pareja

-esto solo derivara conflictos entre ambas razas!-se enfurecio ella

-su gente nos apoya! Ustedes son los que estan juzgando mis nupcias por culpa de una estupida leyenda!-

-no es estupida!-grito uno de los antiguos ayudantes de Maya-niña ignorante, deberias sentirte orgullosa de ser una lycan

-lo estoy! Mas creo que si la famosa luna aparece y piensa que dare vida a un ser tan monstruoso como ese, estan equivocados, porque no lo hare-

-como puedes asegurar eso?-me pregunto otro mas

-porque el consejo vampiro tiene un avanzado tratamiento que inhibe los genes del lobo

Creo que no debi decir eso ya que todos, se sintieron indignadisimos con la noticia

-Clawdeen-lamento papá

-hija!-me regaño mamá

-ay hermana!-dijo Clawd ocultando su rostro detrás de su mano derecha

-Clawrk!-gritaron algunos-tu hija es una traidora!

-siii!

-traicion!

-como se atreve!

-y el es nuestro monarca?

Se escuchaban ese tipo de comentarios por doquier, mi padre se veia sumamente nervioso, mas trató de controlar la situación

-por favor…escuchen

-eres indigno de estar en el trono!-le señalo uno-tu hija prefiere a los vampiros que a su propia gente, dime Clawrk...aceptarias un nieto vampiro?

-aceptaria hasta una rana si fuera hijo de mis hijos-declaro papá con seguridad-porque los amo y todo lo que provenga de ellos, me llenara siempre de orgullo

-pues eres un tonto, porque tu hija se avergüenza de su raices

-no lo hago!-reclame yo-solo que no arriesgare a mi hijo a un peligroso destino por creencias pateticas de que nuestra raza es superior a los vampiros-

-lo somos!-grito una lobo y todos la vitorearon, aquello estaba pareciendo mas un circo ruso que otra cosa, creo que ya pedian mi cabeza!

Mi padre se acerco a mamá pidiendo:

-toma el auto y llevate a Clawdeen

-pero papá!

-las cosas se estan poniendo dificiles y si tu estas aqui, se pondran peor, vayan a casa

-pero querido-

-Harriet! Obedece-mando con firmeza- no quiero que nada le ocurra...esperenme alla

Las dos asentimos y salimos de ahi, odiaba hacerlo pero creo que mi presencia si afectaba la imagen de mi padre, Clawd se quedo a lado de el, creo que analizando lo que tambien iba a sucederle cuando llegara el momento de casarse con Lala

-escuchen todos!-pidio papá tratando de hacerse oir- Thad es un excelente chico..es el lider del clan de los vampiros y ademas, sobrino de Alucard Stark, tiene mi total aprobacion-

-la tuya!la nuestra no, Clawrk, nadie apoya esa atroz union, si continuas dandole luz verde, no nos haremos responsables de lo que suceda

-acaso provocaran un enfrentamiento con los vampiros?-cuestiono mi padre-renovaran la vieja querella y no podemos darnos ese lujo, ellos son mil veces mas poderosos que nosotros y si empezamos una guerra….nos acabaran fácilmente

-no creo que eso te preocupe-dijo Sandreene de forma odiosa- tu yerno es el líder del clan de la ciudad, creo que te cuidaría muchísimo a ti y a tu familia, los demás no importamos

-claro que me importan.-reclamo papá

-creo que esta mas que claro que los intereses tuyos están mas que seguros al unir a tu hija con ese joven, sin embargo, y la Luna Roja lo anuncia, es una luna de sangre….esa unión no debe suceder, si ocurre…nos veremos precisados a detenerla…

-eso enfadara a Thad y los suyos-

-podemos enfrentarnos a ellos-reclamaban tercamente los lobos

-pues no lo permitiré!-dijo mi padre con decisión- soy el rey y…

-interinamente-replico Sandreene subiendo al estrado-ya que desde hoy y si queremos….podemos sacarte del mandato, "tiito"..-la muy traidora volteo hacia los demás preguntando en voz alta-quien desea que Clawrk Wolf claudique del tono?

A una sola voz, todos gritaron un "yoooooo"

Mi prima sonrio con malicia mirando a mi padre y diciendo:

-lo lamento, pero desde hoy….te hemos revocado del reinado Clawrk Wolf, estaremos sin líder, hasta que aparezca uno que realmente tenga madera de soberano y no solo un pobre trabajador mediocre como tu-

Clawd estuvo a punto de irse en contra de mi prima, mas mi papá le detuvo, el gentío comenzo a alborotarse, mi progenitor tomo a Clawd del brazo y salio con el del lugar

-porque hiciste eso?-pregunto furioso mi hermano

-no es necesario que hagamos este problema mas grande

-pero…

-ya los escuchaste, están muy decididos en evitar la boda de tu hermana e iniciar una pelea contra los vampiros

-eso es peligroso

-demasiado, conocemos a los perros de Reserva de sobra y si no hacemos algo, ellos son capaces de exterminarlos a todos en segundos

Clawd bufaba furioso

-no puedo creer la mentalidad tan mediocre que estas personas tienen!

-no han evolucionado hijo-

-pero es que…

-escucha…primero lo primero….debemos buscar consejo para poder ayudar a tu hermana y a Thad, su boda es en una semana y no es justo que ellos se opongan por sus creencias, si no los detenemos ahora, pasara lo mismo contigo y Draculaura

-papá si esto se deriva en un problema de esa magnitud…prefiero no unirme a ella-dijo resuelto Clawd

-estas seguro?

-totalmente….la paz es primordial para todos, ¿para que estar en un matrimonio que solo traerá discordia?

-entonces…no ayudaremos a Clawdeen?

-jamas dije eso-respondio mi hermano-el amor de ellos es…impresionante, único, y demasiado fuerte para poder enfrentarlo…lo mio…solo es un gran cariño, le di mi palabra pero…no se si pueda hacerla feliz

El mayor acaricio la cabeza de su hijo sonriéndole

-yo te apoyare en todo lo que tu necesites, si decides casarte, sabes que cuentas conmigo…. Si no, también te apoyare, tus hermanos y tu son mi vida entera y nunca dejaría que algo les ocurriese-

-y nosotros a ti padre

-en ese caso, vayamos a casa de Poseidon, el y Al deben saber lo que esta ocurriendo, tomemos un taxi-

-te sigo!

En la mansión de nuestro jefe, el y su esposo estaban de lo mas relajados, abrazados, muy juntos, mirando una película en su sala, bebiendo una copa de vino, solos los dos, sus bebes dormían ya y siempre les gustaba pasar tiempo juntos

-hace cuanto no bebíamos un buen escoces?-preguntaba el dios sonriendo

-creo que hace mas de año y medio-convino su marido-estando preñado de Allysa y Dean no podia beber alcohol

-y yo te apoye no bebiendo tampoco

-eres un buen esposo

-lo se, pero ya lo necesitaba-

-definitivamente-dijo Al terminándose el licor- tu preparas los mejores whisky en las rocas que he probado en mi vida

-amorcito, fácilmente puedo trabajar de barman en el mejor bar de las Vegas, soy muy bueno, preparo unos martinis de miedo-

-me encantaría probarlos-sonrio el conde

-tus deseos son ordenes-dijo Poseidon levantándose-te traeré uno

-no hay prisa-respondio su marido atrayéndolo hacia su rostro y besándolo con pasión, estaban en los "preliminares" cuando el timbre de la casa sono con insistencia

-ay no! Porque ahorita!-dijo el padre de Deuce en un berrinche

-quien sera?-

-sea quien sea, ahorita lo corro-

El mayordomo les abria la puerta a mi padre y a mi hermano y ambos llegaron hasta Poseidon y Al

-hay horarios de visita, lo saben?-dijo la deidad con sarcasmo

-lo lamento amigo, pero tenemos un grave problema

-tu hijo embarazo a Draculaura?-pregunto el príncipe con sorna

-no señor conde-respondio de inmediato mi hermano-eso nunca, siempre he respetado a su hija

-la hija de Integra-recalco el vampiro colocándose a lado de su esposo y abrazandolo por la cintura-si no es eso, que es? Espero que sea importante porque ya nos íbamos a acostar

-si, es muy tarde y si me desvelo me arrugo-secundo el travieso dios

-creo que lo que sucedió, vale bien la desvelada-dijo papá y enseguida, comenzo a contarle lo sucedido en la junta, ambos escuchaban atentamente, al finalizar, Poseidon le pidió a Jarvis que trajera bebidas para los invitados mientras la madre de Allysa y Dean se paseaba con las manos en la cintura bastante molesto

-como se atreve tu gente a ponerse en ese plan racista?-cuestiono bastante furioso

-la manada esta asustada

-eso no es cierto!

-Al

-se atreven a desdeñarnos cuando somos mil veces mas adelantados que ustedes y sobre todo civilizados!-

-cariño-pidio su esposo

-si lo que desean es una guerra…

-amor-alzo la voz Poseidon-tranquilizate…no queremos que esto llegue a mayores

-pero es que ellos!

-lo se cielo, pero no podemos permitir que la vieja rencilla vuelva otra vez, vampiros y lobos han aprendido a convivir, pensamos que esta boda ayudaría a estrechar los lazos pero vemos que no es asi., no podemos permitir una pelea-

-opino lo mismo-dijo Clawrk- pero ellos están dispuestos a sabotear la boda de mi hija-

-que podemos hacer?-pregunto Clawd preocupado- Thad y Clawdeen se aman, no podemos dejar que ellos la arruinen

-creo que la única solución-dijo Poseidon- es que hablemos con el Rey de los Vampiros-

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	6. Chapter 6

-es una excelente idea-acepto su esposo-

-me comunicare con Jean Carlo-ofrecio Poseidon-solo espero que no este dormido o haciendo cosas de adultos, que yo también debería estar haciendo pero gracias a que..

-amor-le interrumpio su esposo-si deseas hacerlas, llama ya

-oh! Si, disculpa amorcito

En los Angeles, Jean Carlo estaba arrullando a su pequeño Phillipe que estaba de lo mas feliz sonriéndole a su padre, era hora de su leche y esperaban que el mayordomo trajera el biberón, su madre entraba a la habitación impecablemente vestido como siempre

-aun no se duerme?-pregunto mirando a su retoño

-hola amor-sonrio el gascon-aun no, estábamos jugando

-Jean Carlo, Phillipe debe estar dormido a las 8 en punto, sus habitos de sueño son muy estrictos

-oh vamos, solo quiere jugar con papá-

-mañana podrá hacerlo todo el dia, pero ahora debe descansar-dijo el francés tomando al bebito y besándolo repetidas veces- mon ange, mamá te extrañó toda la tarde-le confeso acariciando el lindo rostro del bebe-

-como te fue en la junta?

-terrible, sabes que detesto reunirme con los doctores de mi hospital, son unos imbéciles-

-son los mejores

-debatible

El iphone del abogado sonaba en ese momento

-que timbre mas escandaloso!-se quejo Alberto con fastidio- porque no lo cambias?

-te prometo que lo hare

-tu padre no te considera en lo absoluto, mi pequeño angel-le acuso Fere con el bebito, Jean solo sonreía ya conociendo el carácter de su esposo, respondio el llamado y era Poseidon quien le hablaba

-tenemos problemas

-al menos puedes decirme: "hola amigo, como estas?"-le pidió el gascon

-"hola amigo como estas"-parafraseo el Dios agregando-tenemos problemas

-que pasa?

El conde De la Fere miraba a su esposo que escuchaba muy serio el coloquio que su compadre le estaba diciendo, Phillipe estaba ya mas grande y despierto, era un bebe adorable que solia sonreir a medio mundo, no habia sacado el carácter de su madre si no de su papá, por eso era la adoracion del francés que veia de nuevo a su gran amor reflejado en su hijo.

-ire a ver al Rey ahora mismo-termino diciendo Bearne a su amigo, cosa que le extraño en demasia a su esposo ya que eran casi las 10 de la noche y el soberano jamas atendia a nadie despues de las 9, siempre reservaba la cena para estar solo con su familia-de acuerdo, te llamo luego-

-sucede algo?-pregunto Fere

-tal parece que Clawrk Wolf ya no es el líder de los lobos-

-golpe de estado? No me extraña en lo absoluto

-creo que quieren pelea

-contra nosotros?

-asi es

El líder de los perros rio de buena gana

-por dios!esos estúpidos aparte de apestosos, son imbéciles, en verdad creen poder contra nuestra raza superior?

-no comenzaremos una guerra

-porque no?

-no es necesario hacerlo, estamos en un periodo de paz y no podemos tomar vidas inocentes por una estúpida leyenda

-que leyenda?

Jean Carlo suspiro

-el sobrino de Al y la hija de Clawrk se casan el próximo sábado y la manada esta asustada por una extraña luna roja que esta por aparecer en el firmamento, que según indica, traerá muerte y destrucción para los lobos-

-yo no le veo el problema, con que se aniquile a esos perros subdesarrollados basta-respondio Fere con desden

-no digas eso

-yo digo lo que se me antoje-replico el conde-esas cosas me desagradan tanto como una mujer, aunque creo que los lobos son mas útiles que las féminas pero si los exterminaramos, le haríamos un favor a la humanidad

Jean solo resoplo con molestia, ya conocía de sobra a su esposo y no queria comenzar una discusión.

-como sea, debo ir a avisarle al Rey

-no te atenderá

-lo hara

-no seas necio, sabes que solo atienda hasta las 9 de la noche-

-es una emergencia, Fere

-emergencia es que nuestra gente peligrara, los lobos no son prioridad

-son aliados!

-no necesitamos aliados, Jean, porque eres tan blando? Por mi que todos los lycans se mueran, me vale una soberana mierda, todo por un estúpido cuento de "Romeo y Julieta" representado por una loba y un vampiro, eso si que es patético! No vamos a molestar a su majestad por esta estupidez y el dudo que te haga caso-

-en algo te equivocas-respondio el gascon ya molesto- el Rey es un gran político, y no dejara que se pierda una alianza poderosa, ire a verlo, tu puedes quedarte aquí

-pero acabo de llegar!-pidio el conde- se supone que debes quedarte a mi lado y con el niño-

-y prometo no tardarme, pero debo ir a verlo

-Jean….-hablo su esposo-si vas, tendremos que ir de nuevo a Salem…y sabes que odio separarme de Phillipe…por favor…no vayas-

Fere podia ser el mayor de los cretinos, el peor si gustan, pero solo habia algo que realmente odiaba y era, separarse de su pequeñito para ir a pelear por una nueva causa, Jean Carlo lo sabia y se acerco a su líder y esposo

-te prometo que le pediré que te quedes en esta ocasión

-olvidalo

-se que odias viajar

El bebe ahora esta primero que tu y yo-

-lo se, por eso debo asegurar que su futuro sea perfecto, no quisiera que Phillipe sufriera alguna batalla contra los lobos si esto deriva en una guerra…no es justo para el, debemos cuidar que su vida sea lo mas feliz que podamos…

Fere suspiro molesto

-odio que tengas razón-

-prometo no inmiscuirte para que no te alejes de nuestro niño-

El conde asintió abrazando mas a su bebito que pegaba su carita a la de su madre

-volvere pronto

-no tardes-le pidió el francés, Jean Carlo beso a sus dos tesoros y salio de la habitación de Phillipe

-ah mon ange, tienes un padre demasiado honesto, no se como pudo enamorarse de tu madre

El nene solo sonreía feliz mientras era besado por el conde que le arrullaba con ternura

EL gascon llego al imponente castillo del monarca,toco a la puerta y le indicaron que el Rey se encontraba en su oficina leyendo, el abogado agradeció al mayordomo y se encamino hacia donde le indicaron,toco la puerta de entrada, donde una poderosa voz le pidió que pasara, Logan estaba a lado de su abuelo aun jugando con sus bloques de plástico, era un bebe demasiado bonito, sus ojos eran hermosos, muy expresivos, los habia heredado de su madre, gracias a los genes de Fere, pero el atractivo definitivamente lo saco de su padre, Sebástian, el hijo del monarca, era muy famoso por ser uno de los jugadores de soccer mas guapos del mundo entero.

-buenas noches, mi señor,…joven príncipe-se dirigio al pequeñito

El rey alzo los ojos devolviendo el saludo, su nieto le imito

-mena noche-dijo educadamente el bebe, Logan tenia ya casi dos años, le encantaba estar con su abuelo, y mas cuando sus padres salían a cenar, dejaban al pequeño con los progenitores del príncipe

-es algo tarde, no Jean Carlo?-pregunto el monarca cerrando su libro.

-si señor, lo lamento, pero recibi una llamada de Salem

Al oir el nombre de la ciudad, Logan volteo enseguida hacia el gascon, sabia que su amiguita Allysa vivía ahi , en ese momento, la hermosa Reina de los vampiros entraba con el biberón del niño para llevarlo a dormir.

-no nanny no!-pedia Logan pegándose a su abuelo para que no se lo llevaran

-Buenas noches milady-saludo el gascon con una educada reverencia

-Buenas Noches, Jean Carlo, y tú, pequeño, es hora de dormir, ya es demasiado tarde y tu mamita va a enojarse-

-noo no no-negaba neciamente el niño escondido detrás del Rey-

-vamos Logan, nanny te habla-le decía el monarca cargando a su nieto-

-boito, no domi-pedia el principito- yo cotigo boito-

-te prometo que no le va a suceder nada a Allysa pero ahora debes obedecer e ir a dormir, de acuerdo?

Logan solo suspiro con pesar aceptando ser llevado por su abuelita a su habitación, ambos salieron de la oficina dejando a ambos caballeros a solas

-el príncipe quiere mucho a mi ahijada-sonrio Bearne con orgullo

-si, aunque el padre alucine a mi nieto, pero prefiero no preocuparme por eso ahora, que sucede?-

-problemas con los lobos, Clawrk Wolf ha sido relevado de su puesto y todos están en contra de la unión de Thad Tepes con Clawdeen, la leyenda de la famosa Luna Roja es lo que los tiene en ese estado de emergencia

El Rey camino hacia la ventana mirando hacia el horizonte, extrañamente, la Luna tenia una tonalidad rojiza

-ya lo veo

Jean Carlo se asomo a su vez y noto el acontecimiento, mirando con sorpresa a su señor

-cree que esa leyenda sea cierta?

-existen muchos mitos sin resolver aun,y uno de esos es precisamente este, cuando un vampiro y un lobo se unen, aparece esa luna-

-entonces los lobos peligran

-no solo ellos….si Clawrk ya no es el Rey, estamos expuestos a una nueva guerra contra los lycans, hay muchos que no desean una unión y que están dispuestos a destruirnos-

-esa boda seria beneficiosa entonces

-muchisimo, pero si toda la manada esta en contra no veo la forma en que acepten ese matrimonio-

-adelantandolo?-sugirio el abogado

-no…hacer las cosas a escondidas jamas da resultado,creo que el líder de Salem necesitara ayuda, de todas maneras íbamos a ir la proxima semana, adelantaremos el viaje, llama a los demás, Greg y Brian están ya ahí, diles que investiguen lo mas que puedan, saldremos en una hora

-señor…-le interrumpio-puedo pedirle algo personal?-

-dime

-podria Fere evitar ir esta vez con nosotros?

-motivo?

Jean hizo una mueca como de "usted sabe"

-Phillipe?-pregunto el monarca

El solo asintió

-esta un poco reacio en dejarlo, últimamente solo desea estar con el bebe

-que no se cansaba tu marido de criticar a Alucard?

-si, pero ya conoce a Fere, es mas fácil para el hablar mal de las personas que ponerse en su lugar, ama demasiado a nuestro niño y no le gusta dejarlo-

-de acuerdo, creo que podemos prescindir de el esta vez, avisale a MacCann que sera el segundo al mando de los perros en esta misión.-

-enterado

-llama también a Poseidon, necesitaremos el apoyo de su marido en este asunto

-como diga milord

Y el gascon salio a cumplir el mandato de su señor, lo primordial era, evitar una pelea entre ambas razas

Yo estaba comunicándole todo lo sucedido a Thad,desde nuestra pequeña disputa con Sandreene en el mall, hasta el problemón que teníamos encima en la junta, se escuchaba bastante preocupado y algo enojado

-porque no me dijiste nada en la mañana?-me pregunto

-no queria preocuparte

-linda, es mi boda también!

-lo se Thad…perdóname,…crei que papá podia arreglarlo pero creo que las cosas empeoraron, Clawd me dijo que lo destituyeron del trono

Mi prometido lanzo un gruñido de coraje

-solo por apoyarnos?

-si

-que mal están!

-lo se, la famosa luna roja es la causante de todo-dije mirando el astro en el cielo, estaba ya comenzando a entintar de carmesí

-no me importan las leyendas….pase lo que pase…nos casaremos la proxima semana.

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Los vampiros llegaron a Salem en el tiempo exacto, los dos restantes, Brian y Greg habitaban el penthouse de Poseidon y ahí se decidio que fuera el punto de reunión, Pelope estaba ya limpiando el lugar que lucia bastante desarreglado a comparación a como el mayordomo del Dios lo tenia, y ya conocía de sobra la forma de ser de su ex si lo veia sucio asi que prefirió limpiar a conciencia a sabiendas que el monarca y los Perros llegarían de un momento a otro, Greg y Duvallon también estaban recogiendo todo

-jamas he limpiado nada por mi mismo-se quejo el primero

-pues toda esa ropa que esta ahí es tuya-le contesto el rubio-y si Pose sabe que no cuidamos su penthouse nos va a correr de el

-de acuerdo-convino su amigo-pero deberíamos pagar por un sirviente

-para que si tenemos a Pelope-respondio descaradamente Brian

-oye, no soy tu gato!-reclamo el chico- solo lo hago porque conozco al dios del mar

-si, si ya nos lo contaste, que tus mejore noches las pasaste con el-dijo Duvallon sonriendo- jamas pude competir contra una deidad

-y yo con el joven perfecto llamado Alexis-le respondio el griego-

-eso es ya cosa del pasado-dijo el rubio aspirando la alfombra con una pañoleta en la cabeza y un mandil en la cintura- te aseguro que ya ni se acuerda de mi

-porque no quieres que se acuerde-le contesto Pelope

-si se fue tan lejos y sin dejarme una sola nota quiere decir que no desea que lo busque, es mejor asi, solo deseo que mi pequeño no me olvide

Su amigo le veia bastante melancolico, incluso Greg, cruzaban miradas sabiendo ambos lo que su loco compañero estaba sintiendo

-que alterón de ropa tengo que planchar!-decia el rubio como si fuera una ama de casa llevándose un montonal de prendas a su cuarto-

Greg acomodaba los cojines de la sala los cuales ya se veian bastante mas decentes

-tu no tienes idea de donde este Alex?-pregunto Pelope

Harper suspiro y negó

-MacCann no nos ha querido decir en que lugar exacto de Europa fue, y menos Danny, no los culpo, Brian hizo sufrir mucho a su pareja

-pero esta arrepentido

-jejejeje, eso tengo que verlo

-vamos, dale algo de crédito

-se lo doy, pero conozco a Brian, siempre fue muy ojo alegre, ahora solo esta sintiendo lo que todo mundo le decíamos, que Alexis iba a dejarlo al fin, se canso de tanta cretineria de su parte-

-soy de los que piensan que las personas merecen una segunda oportunidad

-no somos personas, somos vampiros

-bueno, tu me entiendes

-realmente no, ¿Qué no salias con Brian?-pregunto Greg extrañado

-no, solo somos amigos, pasamos un buen rato pero el jamas me tomo en serio y honestamente yo tampoco a el-

-porque amas a Poseidon?

-no claro que no-sonrio Pelope- eso fue hace siglos y no suelo volver al pasado, el esta muy comprometido con su esposo, su familia y respeto eso-

-es lo mejor

-pero ahora me interesa que Brian recupere a su novio y su hijo-

-va a estar algo difícil, MacCann no suele decir información a nadie y mas si su esposo se lo ordeno

-en serio?

-no conoces a Mac, puede ser uno de los mafiosos mas rudos de Italia, pero ante su marido, es un gatito mimoso y no le digas que te dije-

-lo prometo-sonrio bellamente el chico

Greg continuo limpiando cuando tocaron el timbre

-son ellos-dijo llevando las artículos de limpieza a la cocina mientras Pelope abria la puerta, en efecto, el Rey habia llegado con los perros, Poseidon entro a su antiguo hogar mirándolo todo con detenimiento

-que le hicieron a mi penthouse?

-que…le hicimos de que?-pregunto Greg nervioso

-eso esta mas colocado, la alfombra esta sucia y no me hagan hablar de los libros del estante!

-cariño-le regaño Al

-mi pobre casa esta diferente amor!

-ya no es tu casa, aquí vivias de soltero, ahora estas casado

-pero…

-shhh-le ordeno a lo que Poseidon tuvo que obedecer

Mac entraba sentándose en la sala al igual que el resto, Fere no venia con ellos

-y tu esposo?-pregunto Harper a Jean Carlo quien cerraba la puerta

-mademoiselle se quedo cuidando al petite- respondio el italiano por el gascon- creo que lo tenia que amamantar

-muy gracioso Mac-reclamo Bearne- pero en efecto, se quedo por Phillipe

-wow, jamas pensé ver eso

-mas rápido cae un hablador que un cojo-sonrio Al satisfecho de saber que Fere se estaba tragando sus propias palabras

-dejemos de hablar de el y díganme-hablo el monarca-que saben de los lobos?

-en cuanto llamo Jean Sali a investigar-respondio Greg-en la ciudad hay miles de ellos, la junta para destituir a Clawrk fue un éxito, por ahora están sin líder pero parece que una tal Sandreene Wolfgang quiere el puesto

-es pariente de los Wolf-hablo Brian saliendo de la habitación aun con su outfit de abuelita planchadora, todos lo miraron asi O.O ya que se veia muy raro, pañoleta rosa, camiseta azul, jeans que traía subidos a la pantorrilla, enormes sandalias con calcetines y un mandil que decía: "besa a la cocinera"

-y ustedes apostaban que él no se podia ver mas ridículo-dijo el Rey con sarcasmo-

-gracias mi señor-sonrio Brian-usted disculpara las fachas pero me agarro con la casa toda cochina, uno que, las criaturas-

Sus compañeros trataban de aguantar la risa de verlo tan comico, el soberano de plano solo le quedo rodar los ojos y resoplar como diciendo: este nunca va a cambiar

-como le decía mi señor-dijo Brian sacando una foto de la bolsa de su mandil- se llama Sandrene Wolfgang, es sobrina de una tia de la prima de la mamá de Clawdeen y Clawd Wolf, es muy ambiciosa, llame a mis contactos en Tennesse ya que en una ocasión platicando con el chico me conto que su madre venia de alla y según me dijeron, esta joven trabaja en una tienda de esoterismo, por lo cual pudo saber exactamente el dia en que llegaría la famosa luna roja

-es verdad eso?-pregunto Poseidon- le espera un destino sangriento a los lobos?

-solo ocurre cada 100 años-respondio el Rey mirando la foto de la chica-extrañamente concordaron con las nupcias de vampiros y lobos

-y que sucedió con ellos?-pregunto Al

-ninguno de esos matrimonios duro, todos tuvieron trágicos fines-

-puede sucederle eso a Thad?-volvio a cuestionar el vampiro preocupado

-se supone que todos terminaron por culpa de sus descendientes, los Hybrids, las madres no soportaron el parto y los padres fueron muertos por sus propios hijos, mas ahora, la chica Wolf esta siendo tratada para inhibir los genes lobo-

-de eso podemos estar seguros?-dijo Poseidon

-totalmente

-pero los lobos no aceptaran eso, según nos dijo Clawrk esa fue la razón principal por la que lo destituyeron, odian saber que los vampiros poseen tecnología y descubrimientos mas avanzados que las de ellos-dijo Al

-su avances solo son curas para el resfriado, las pulgas y la calvicie-rio Brian- son bastante atrasados en ese sentido, no tienen dinero, son muy pobres-

-entonces que busca Sandreene?-intervino el padre de Deuce- si no hay tesoros de por medio, que es lo que quiere?

-el trono?-dijo Mac con fastidio

-sin solvencia económica no sirve de mucho

-quizas esta celosa de que Clawdeen se casara primero-respondio Pelope

-esa es una buena razón-respondio Al- las mujeres son muy envidiosas en ese sentido, si no se casan antes, desean arruinar las bodas de las que si lo hacen, aaaagh, por eso me enferman!-

-pero independientemente de tener a una loba celosa-dijo Daniel hablando por primera vez- esta el asunto ese de la luna roja, creo que esos peludos la tomaron como pretexto para hacer una nueva guerra

-aun no esta declarada-respondio el Rey

-pero lo harán

-no si logramos evitarlo

-mi señor…para que los queremos de aliados? Son seres desagradables y muy atrasados en cuestión de investigaciones, no veo problema en acabar con ellos, nosotros somos expertos en eso

El monarca miro de mala gana a Daniel, sabia lo que ese perro de Reserva amaba la sangre y la guerra, mas se acerco a el con determinación

-solo porque somos mas avanzados que ellos, no nos da ningún derecho de quererlos exterminar, tenemos el mundo entero a nuestra disposición Daniel, creo que bien podemos compartirlo-

-pero Steve

-y te recuerdo que el único que puede llamarme por mi nombre es Fere, no te tomes retribuciones que no te corresponden-le llamo la atención con firmeza, el ruso no le quedo de otra mas que quedarse callado

-uuuuuh!-dijo Brian de forma burlona y Grimaud le mostro el dedo medio-gloselo!-respondio el rubio de forma infantil

-aun es temprano-prosiguió el monarca mirando su rolex de oro-¿a que hora podemos ver a Clawrk?

-si le llamamos vendrá enseguida-respondio Poseidon

-hazlo, dile que deseo hablar con el y con los jóvenes que contraerán nupcias

-muy bien

-yo llamare a Cleo-dijo Al a su esposo-quiero ver como están mis bebes

-ven como mi marido no es el único exagerado?-sonrio Bearne

-si, pero mis hijos si son dignos de cuidarse, el tuyo esta feo-le regreso el conde con burla

-gracias amigo!-

-puedes ir a la habitación de Brian, ahí podras hablar con tranquilidad-le ofrecio Pelope

-de acuerdo-y el príncipe fue detrás del joven griego, llamándole a su nuera-todo bien? Ok linda, espero no tardar mucho aunque esto no se ve que se solucione pronto,lo se, Dean come demasiado pero no le des mas de lo que le toca, si por el fuera estaría comiendo galletas y dulces todo el dia, de cualquier forma yo te llamo, gracias Cleo, dales un beso a mis preciosos, bye-

Al iba a volver a la sala cuando Pelope le detuvo

-podriamos hablar unos momentos?

-que pasa?-pregunto el conde extrañado

-tu conoces Europa muy bien cierto?

-me crie y vivi ahí casi toda mi vida

-ok…es solo que me gustaría saber…la ubicación exacta de donde esta viviendo el ex de Brian

-para que? Piensas ir a golpearlo?-bromeo el vampiro

-no, nada de eso, me gustaría que volviera con el

-en serio?

-si, nadie quiere decirle a Brian en donde esta pero yo se que el extraña muchísimo a su hijo y también a Alexis, no se, creo que seria genial que fuera por ellos y convencerlos de que vuelvan a su lado

-sera un poco difícil si no sabemos a que ciudad se fue

-MacCann lo sabe

-el no dira nada, el chico es hermano de Danny y el técnicamente controla los pensamientos de Anthony, jamas mencionara ni media palabra

-ustedes los vampiros son muy posesivos, verdad?-pregunto Pelope extrañado

-me gusta llamarnos mas territoriales, mira, tratare de sacarle información pero el un hueso duro de roer-

-quiero ayudar a Brian….en verdad los extraña demasiado-

-descuida, hallaremos una manera de reunirlos-sonrio Al saliendo a buscar a su esposo

**Hola a todos mil gracias por sus lindos comentarios y apoyo, saben que mis historias son siempre para ustedes,y sus dudas siempre las tratare de contestar**

**A la amiga que me pregunto por la edad de Cleo y Deuce, veamos el griego tiene 20 años, como Cleo es una momia traída de nuevo a la vida a la edad de 15 años, y ya han pasado 5 desde que sucedió también tiene 20 **

**Krysal, wow! Vaya comentario XDD de esos me gustan jejejeje gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejarlo, a las 3! Pero sobre todo mil gracias por leerme, Y aquí respondo con sumo placer:**

**¿Cuándo aparece Phillipe de nuevo? El bebe a aparecido esporádicamente pero pronto saldrá un fic de los nuevos pequeños incluyéndolo a el**

**Daniel tendrá pareja o seguirá enamorado de Fere? Lo de Grimaud es mas un capricho que amor verdadero y el es muy variante con sus parejas**

**Hare una historia de Jean con Fere y Phillipe? No lo se, ustedes quieren una? XD**

**Fere toca instrumentos? Si, es un prodigio en el piano, que quizás pudo ser concertista pero no quiso porque odia las multitudes y mas a las fans**

**De que color son los ojos de Jean? Buret o Jean Carlo? El gascon tiene los tiene color marron y su hijo, grises**

**Como tomo Jean la llegada de su hermanito? Bastante normal, casi no lo ve porque Fere no se lo permite**

**Como tomaron los hijos de Fere la lLegada de Phillipe? Indiferente para Arthur y Jeffrey, Alex es el único que lo conoce y cuida cuando su padre se lo pide**

**Danielle aparecerá de nuevo? Si**

**Phillipe apoyara a Allysa y Dean? El sera el mejor amigo de Logan, asi que, ya veremos como se desarrolla,yo creo que si, aunque Dean sera muy celoso con su hermana y vivirá peleando con Logan.**

**Se llevara bien con los hijos de Mac? Si, técnicamente crecerán juntos, el, Logan, y Derek que vivirá un tiempo en L.A.**

**Tendrá hermanos menores? No**

**Que si hay videos de Jean y Fere juntos?no, Barbanegra solo le interesaba el anillo de AL y un poco el conde, es que esta bien buenote XDDD  
**

**Los padres de están muertos? Si**

**Los padres de Fere se interesan en su vida? Si, su madre lo cuida desde las sombras, no tengo intención de sacarlos aun pero el si habla con ellos, con ambos.**

**Quien es la pareja de Phillipe en un futuro? Aun no lo decido XD pero es igual de misógino que su madre**

**Cuando actualizare RD en fp? Pronto, quizás esta misma semana, tengo mucha tarea y exámenes y por eso no lo he hecho pero pronto lo hare**

**Pondría A Phillipe con DJ? Creo que seria interesante explorar varias parejas para el faraón de Monster High, por un lado, esta la hermosa Constance MacCann, que es una bella vampiro pelirroja y por otro, el divino Phillipe que heredara la hermosura y el carácter analítico de su madre, consejero del príncipe guerrero Logan,y heredero de la fortuna Fere, veamos como funcionan ambas y al final nos decidiremos por una**

**Y no me ofenden en lo absoluto, agradezco su review y su paciencia para dejarlo, gracias por todo**

**Les dejo un beso**

**Rey KoN**

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Poseidon le esperaba ya, tomando su mano volvieron hasta la sala, el Rey estaba analizando la situacion, no era nada agradable pensar en el problema tan grande que podia ser el comenzar una guerra contra los lobos, habían mantenido buenos términos entre ambas razas y aunque sabia de sobra, que si empezaba una querella, contaba con su gente y podían acabar con los Lycans muy fácilmente pero no queria tomar vidas inocentes por culpa de unos cuantos necios que no entendían lo poderosa que podia ser esa unión para ambos, las leyendas pueden ser peligrosas cuando les damos mas poder de la que en realidad tienen. Brian habia preparado café para todos, era una genial "ama de casa", Daniel y Greg si habían tomado de lo que les ofrecían, cuando en ese momento, tocaron a la puerta, Pelope fue a atender, pensando que Clawrk Wolf era el que habia ya llegado, mas grande fue la sorpresa de todos al ver que el presuntuoso conde de la Fere iba entrando con un portabebe en las manos, Phillipe y el habian viajado de L.A. a reunirse con los demás

-Fere?-pregunto Jean Carlo asombradísimo

-quieres dejar de poner esa cara de idiota y ayudarme?-fue con la expresión con el que le saludo su marido, el gascon se puso en movimiento de inmediato y tomo a su hijo en brazos, venia despierto y muy feliz

-pense que no vendrías con nosotros-le pregunto el soberano

Alberto dejaba la pañalera de su hijo en manos de Pelope como si fuese el sirviente de la casa y respondio con desden

-soy el líder de los Perros de Reserva, es obvio que tengo que estar aquí

-pero yo le pedi al Rey que si podias quedarte…

-Jean Carlo, no seas tonto, no puedo quedarme en casa como un vampiro domesticado asi como Alucard-respondio señalando al príncipe que lo miro con cara de WHAT?- es patético rebajarme al nivel de esposita-

-yo no soy una "esposita"-reclamo el esposo de Poseidon

-pero poco te falta-le regreso Fere burlon- es mas, pídele a Brian su ridículo mandil para que completes el cuadro

La madre de Allysa y Dean se le fue encima al pedante francés pero su esposo le detuvo

-tranquilo amor

-dejame golpearlo!

-mas tarde, prometo que te lo cuelgo como piñata-ofrecio Poseidon-es la envidia porque el esta bastante feo

-por favor!-dijo Alberto colocando un pañuelo en el mueble y sentándose- nadie podría creerte eso, pero no vine a pelear con tu "mujercita" vine porque no puedo dejar a mi esposo solo-

-o en tu caso, sin Jean Carlo ayudándote con Phillipe sabes que terminaras todo histérico-

-a comparación de tu pelirrojita,MacCann, moi ange sabe comportarse extremadamente bien, solo míralo, esta feliz de estar con nosotros –

-ahora llevaras al niño a todas nuestras misiones?-pregunto Daniel con desden

-si me da mi regalada gana, júralo que lo hare,puedo y deseo llevar a mi pequeño porque no me gusta dejarlo en casa, y si no les parece, no me interesa un jodido comino-

-wow! Alguien trae depresión post parto-respondio Brian mirándole-

-ya pasaron varios meses-le recordó Greg

-pero Fere parece que nacio con eso incluido!-

-Brian, aprovecha ese ridículo disfraz que estas usando y tráeme un café-mando su líder

-como no!-dijo solicito el rubio que volvio a la cocina

-no tengo inconveniente de que estes aquí-hablo el Rey-pero debes estar consciente de que si las relaciones entre los lobos se rompen, Phillipe podría peligrar

Fere miro al monarca fijamente

-estoy dispuesto a correr ese riesgo, Steve, pero no puedo dejar a mi bebe en casa

-vaya-rio Al con burla-bien dicen que mas pronto cae un hablador que un cojo, tu me criticabas y mírate ahora-

-mi hijo es doblemente importante que tus crias, asi que no compares

-tu no compares a tu "cucaracha nueva" con mis bebes-le regreso el príncipe, OBVIAMENTE, esto enfurecio a Fere que se levanto encarando a su compañero

-repite eso, TEPES!

-soy Stark aunque te tardes, y lo repito con gusto, tu hijo parece CUCARACHA NUEVA

El francés estuvo a punto de sacar el arma cuando MacCann, Poseidon y Jean Carlo los detuvieron

-tranquilas señoras! Que esto no es concurso del "bebe mas bello"!-dijo el italiano

-eres un idiota Tepes!

-y tu un imbécil retardado,todo lo que criticaste ahora lo eres, asi que a la proxima manten cerrada tu bocota!-

-intenta cerrármela!

-suficiente!-mando una poderosa voz, el monarca estaba mirándoles con los brazos cruzados y a prudente distancia-dejense de estupideces los dos, son de una misma elite y no quiero escuchar mas pleitos, los necesito a ambos….quedo Claro?

Tanto Al como Fere se miraban de muuuy mal humor

-si señor-respondieron al mismo tiempo los dos,Poseidon tomo a su marido y se alejo con el para que se calmara y Jean hizo lo mismo

-ven…Phillipe necesita un cambio de pañal

-ese es tu trabajo!

-ok, lo hago yo, pero acompañame….Greg, ¿tu habitación?-pregunto el gascon

-la segunda a la izquierda-

-gracias

Y tomando el portabebe, le dio el pase al presuntoso francés que iba furioso al oir como habían llamado a su bebe

-es un idiota!-reclamaba Al en el pasillo con su esposo abrazandole

-lo es

-como se atreve a criticarme primero y luego el quiere hacer lo mismo sin que yo replique?

-ya sabes que Fere hasta lo que no come le hace daño amorcito, tu relájate, no le hagas caso, ignóralo y ya veras que se cansa

-me cae mal! Siempre lo he odiado por idiota

-no dejes que te moleste, además, estuvo increíble decirle cucaracha nueva al niño!-rio Poseidon, Al hizo lo mismo

-el le dice "crias" a nuestros bebes, que se aguante

-me encanta que hagas bullying, eres sexy-respondio el dios atrayendo a su marido quien se colgaba de su cuello besándole con pasión

-tu lo eres mas-dijo el príncipe perdiéndose en los labios del amor de su vida, mientras tanto, el pequeño bebito estaba con sus padres en la habitación, Jean le cambiaba el pañal mientras jugueteaba con una sonaja

-no deberías pelear-le aconsejo el gascon

-tipico-respondio su pareja con molestia y mirando por la ventana- era obvio que te pusieras de su parte si son tus grandes amigos

-no hago eso

-obviamente lo es

-sabes que no es asi, pero no debemos comenzar una disputa entre nosotros, no sabemos con que nos enfrentaremos esta vez, si los lobos nos declaran la guerra

-pues los matamos-resolvio Fere muy decidido- no solo vine a liderar a los perros,Jean Carlo, vine a cuidar al Rey, si esas criaturas siguen con su afán de empezar una declaración de pelea contra nosotros, ellos son los que perderan porque no voy a permitir que ninguno cruce los limites de Salem y lleguen a Tierra Santa, nosotros tenemos la seguridad en nuestras manos del Rey, la familia Real,y de cada uno de los que conforman la comunidad vampirica, aunado, a que es el hogar de Phillipe,siempre he cuidado los intereses de este monarca porque son los mios, y si el no puede dar una orden de exterminio contra ellos…yo si-

Bearne suspiro mirando a su esposo, lo conocía demasiado bien y sabia la clase de sangre helada que corria por sus venas

-se que eres fiel al Rey…pero no podemos desobedecerle

-no lo haremos si eso significa cuidar su integridad, somos asesinos Jean Carlo, y si los lycans desean pelea….la tendrán

Phillipe balbuceo feliz, Fere le sonrio al escucharlo, su esposo habia terminado de cambiarle el pañal y su madre lo levanto besándolo

-oh moi ange, eres absolutamente divino, por ti, destruiría a todo enemigo que deseara lastimar tus hermosos cabellos

El bebe sonreía a su creador moviendo su sonaja, Jean los contemplaba con una sonrisa, en ocasiones se le olvidaba que ya no era parte de la iglesia, siempre habia sido la voz de la prudencia entre los Perros mas ahora su familia estaba primero y entendia a su esposo, su pequeño angel estaba antes que todo

Se acerco a acariciar los rubios rulos del bebe

-me alegra verte aquí-dijo sincero el gascon

-en verdad?-respondio incrédulo y con cierta burla Fere-

-aunque no lo creas, te extrañe

-acabas de salir de L.A, Jean Carlo, no seas exagerado-

-no por eso no los extraño…me gusta estar con ustedes

-pues mas vale por ti por que terminando este asunto, te quedaras con Phillipe y conmigo en casa

-lo prometo

-escuchaste, moi ange? Papá prometio quedarse con nosotros

El nene parecía entender ya que volteo buscando a su padre y regalándole una linda sonrisa, Bearne beso la carita de su hijo

-eres hermoso-le halago el abogado-

-es perfecto, aunque ese imbécil de Tepes le diga cucaracha nueva, envidia porque sus hijos no son rubios como el mio-

-Phillipe tiene el rostro de un angel, y es el niño mas divino de todos los vampiros-

-absolutamente, pero ahora, mamá lo trajo desde L.A., tu lo cuidaras aquí-dijo pasándole a su retoño

-de acuerdo, yo lo cuido

Escucharon el timbre de la puerta del Penthouse, ambos asintieron saliendo hacia la sala nuevamente, Clawrk, Thad y yo estabamos ahí al igual que Clawd, mi prometido le dedico un saludo con sumo respeto a su soberano

-buenos días a todos-saludo mi papá

-como estas Wolf?-se acerco el monarca a tomar su mano, el hombre lobo estaba por hacer una reverencia cuando el monarca le detuvo-¿Qué haces?

-ya no soy un Rey, milord

-pero nunca debes bajar la mirada ante mi, eres un gran guia Clawrk, por algo apoye tu liderazgo, no podemos permitir que nadie te quite tu lugar-

-lo han hecho ya, mi señor

-pues tenemos que volver a colocarte en el trono, tu y yo sabemos que una guerra no nos conviene-

-de ninguna manera

-y solo asegurando una alianza entre nuestras gentes, podrán garantizar muchos años de paz entre vampiros y lobos

-totalmente de acuerdo-

-bien, ahora quiero que me digas, que fue lo que sucedió?

Mi padre se sento frente a los vampiros y relato lo que habia pasado la noche anterior, todos escuchaban atentamente, Fere estaba detrás de su monarca sin dejar de mirar a mi papá como analizando si estaba mintiendo o no, al final, incluso Thad se veia algo perturbado

-cuanta gente apoya a Sandreene?-comenzo el interrogatorio Fere-

-mas de la mitad

-hombres y mujeres por igual?-

-si

-cuantos de ellos creen en la magia?-cuestiono Jean Carlo

-nuestra gente es muy creyente aun en estos días-

-que patético-respondio Al con desden, es obvio que el no nos queria a nosotros los lobos por obvias razones, ya que Clawd bajo la mirada

-no poseemos su tecnología Al-defendio papá- somos culpables de eso pero hasta ahora, somos gente sencilla sin necesidad de pelea

-disculpa?-interrumpio Fere- como puedes defenderlos con ese argumento si están dispuestos a lanzar una guerra contra nosotros!

-solo están asustados

-y el miedo siempre ha iniciado las batallas-respondio Poseidon-soy un dios y eso me consta, los humanos son bastante tontos con respecto a ello-

-mas si son hombres lobo-respondio Fere-

-por favor-pidio el Rey-no vamos a juzgar a nadie, no estamos aquí para eso, debemos evitar un enfrentamiento

-que es lo que sugieres?-pregunto MacCann a su monarca

-creo que lo mas lógico, pedir una audiencia

-con Sandreene?

-si

-pero ella no es la líder-dije furiosa de que le otorgaran concesiones a la tonta de mi prima

-por lo pronto, ella domina la manada por el temor a la luna roja, debemos convencerlos a todos, de que no nacera un Hibryd de su unión-

-pero de Draculaura si-interrumpio Al mirando con bastante odio a mi hermano.

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Todos voltearon a ver a Clawd, papá poso su mano en su hombro y dijo:

-Alucard…mi hijo sabe las consecuencias de su unión con tu hija y…

-ella no es mi hija-reclamo el vampiro con desden

-ok…lo lamento, con Lala y...no permitirá que de su matrimonio, aparezca alguna amenaza para su gente y la nuestra

-no me importa lo que salga de ella-dijo el conde firmemente.-en el momento que un asqueroso Hibryd nazca de su madre, acabare con el-

-Al-dijo Poseidon

-no voy a permitir que esa aberración crezca y extermine a mis hijos, no me importa lo que piensen, por culpa de Draculaura estuvimos a punto de perder a Cleo y no pienso correr de nuevo el riesgo con mi familia, mi esposo, mis hijos, los de Deuce y mi familia no peligrara por las malas decisiones de un par de idiotas. Esa niña esta advertida, si van a casarse, mas le vale que comience el tratamiento o de lo contrario, me vere precisado a tomar medidas drásticas-

Clawd se levanto bastante molesto y respondio a su suegro

-yo no seria capaz de arriesgar a Lala por una mala decisión mia, si ella no acepta el tratamiento…no nos casaremos

Al rio con burla

-no creas que sera tan fácil deshacerte de tu palabra dada, Draculaura jamas te dejara ir-

-debera respetar mi decisión-

-como se ve que no la conoces, tómalo como una advertencia a tiempo…no voy a permitir a un Hybrid rondando a mi familia

-y dicen que la lacra soy yo-dijo Fere sonriendo con malicia, Poseidon abrazo a su esposo como dandole su total apoyo, sabia que su marido siempre daría todo por proteger a sus hijos, mi padre suspiro con pesar, no queria tampoco que su nieto saliera con una mezcla tan peligrosa, ya que sabia lo peligrosos que eran, habíamos luchado contra ellos

-pienso-hablo al fin- que ambas razas temen a los hibridos, y eso es lo que nos hace actuar asi, pero creo que debemos analizarlo, nuestros hijos están conscientes de la situación y se que no permitirán que algo les ocurra, y que en todo caso, no engendraran hijos que terminen lastimándolos-

-si Draculaura se casa con Clawd es algo que me importa un maldito bledo, solo están advertidos y lo digo delante del Rey, si llegan a tener un hijo sin el tratamiento, morirá en mis manos en cuanto vea la luz-declaro Al bastante decidido

-creo que nos estamos saliendo de contexto, señor asesino-respondio Fere-por lo pronto, tenemos la boda de "Romeo Y Julieta" en puerta y eso es lo que nos interesa ahora, ya llegaremos a sus inseguridades despues-

-odio decir esto, pero Fere tiene razón-secundo el Rey-me gustaría hablar con esa chica ahora mismo, puedes localizarla?-pregunto a mi padre

-si, la manada esta en una vieja fabrica, solo están reunidos algunos de los mas antiguos, están desde anoche ahí, encerrados a piedra y lodo, no se que estén maquilando-

-en ese caso,vayamos alla-

-Jean Carlo, quédate con Phillipe-mando Fere levantándose

-disculpa?-cuestiono el gascon sorprendido-

-lo que oiste querido mio, mi angel no puede ir con nosotros asi que cuídalo, pórtense bien-beso la mejilla de ambos y salio detrás de su monarca, todos le imitamos, Clawd se acerco a Alucard y por lo bajo le dijo:

-le prometo, sr Conde, que sus nietos no serán Hybrids-

El presuntuoso príncipe le miro con desden respondiendo

-nietos? esas cosas no serán nada mio, y de mi cuenta corre que no lleven mi apellido, mis relaciones con esa chiquilla estan rotas, jovencito, para mi no existe otros hijos mas que Allysa y Dean, buena suerte con Draculaura, la necesitaras-

Y siguió a su esposo que tomo su mano con fuerza, Clawd se sorprendia mucho de la frialdad con la que el vampiro trataba a su propia hija, y en cierta forma se sentía mal, ya que sabia, que su romance con ella, era lo que habia causado ese rompimiento entre ambos.

Thad y yo viajamos en el auto de papá hacia la vieja fabrica, los vehiculos de los demás iban delante de nosotros, El me abrazaba reconfortándome, me sentía sumamente nerviosa.

-todo bien?-me pregunto mi prometido

Yo solo asentí sin mirarlo

El tomo mi barbilla y me obligo a mirarlo

-Clawdeen

-no quiero una guerra entre ambos Thad

-lo se amor

-es increíble como las personas opinan de nuestras vidas como si no fuesen nuestras, nos amamos! Eso debe de bastar

-el miedo es lo que los hace actuar, si yo fuese lobo

-o yo vampira!

-creo que estarían felices por nosotros pero como somos diferentes

-eso es racismo-dije furiosa

-asi es, y es algo con lo que siempre a lidiado la humanidad, nunca dejan vivir en paz, las personas creen que tienen derecho de juzgar a las personas sin que hagan algo por si mismos para ser felices, como ellos no lo son, no desean que nadie mas lo sea-

-eso es tan injusto-respondi abrazandolo

-demasiado,pero al final triunfaremos y ya veras que contraeremos nupcias, pésele a quien le pese

Yo solo asentí cuidadosamente, a estas alturas, ya dudaba de todo

Llegamos al lugar, descendimos de los vehículos y los perros amartillaron sus armas preparándolas, mas el Rey mando

-guarden eso

-somos tu elite personal-respondio Fere cortando cartucho de su propia pistola

-no venimos a pelear

-no, pero tampoco podemos ignorar que es peligroso entrar sin estar prevenidos, tu eres el soberano, nosotros tus guardaespaldas, mas te advierto algo Steve, si ellos atacan, comenzare el exterminio-

El monarca se planto frente a el con los brazos cruzados

-no vas a comenzar nada sin mi consentimiento, aquí el que manda soy yo, por muy líder que seas de los Perros, ustedes me pertenecen y si yo no doy una orden, aquel que se atreva a desobedecerme, se las vera conmigo-

Todos se miraron unos a otros sin decir nada, asintieron de forma obediente, INCLUSO Fere, creo que en ocasiones se le olvida que antes de el, esta el Rey,y no puede tomar decisiones que no le competen. El soberano camino a lado de mi padre entrando a la vieja fabrica, conocían ya el camino, detrás de ellos fuimos nosotros, y detrás de Thad y de mi, iban Poseidon y Al cuidándonos, el conde estaba algo preocupado por su sobrino y su esposo iba protegiéndonos a los tres, Papá toco de forma de clave una puerta, y desde adentro le contestaron de igual forma, abriendo para darnos paso, había 13 lobos ahí, reconocí a algunos viejos consejeros que estaban desde el reinado de Maya, y sentada en el trono de la antigua reina, se encontraba Sandreene

Claro que me dio demasiado coraje el verla tan como si nada, habia provocado que mi padre saliera del trono por su ambicion desmedida, al vernos pasar, se levanto furiosa

-que hacen aquí!-pregunto altiva

-Sobrina-hablo Clawrk- el Rey de los Vampiros desea hablar contigo

Mi parienta iba a reclamar cuando vio ante si al hermoso vampiro, creo que no hay mujer, loba, vampira, o lo que sea, que no piense que este Rey esta digno de invitarle una cenita a solas! Esta mas bueno que una tarde de compras!

Ejem…perdón…XD

Como les iba diciendo, Sandreene se adelanto y quedo cara a cara con el monarca

-soy la reina de los lobos-dijo coqueta

-en verdad?-respondio el Rey con burla

-asi es, digame…en que puedo ayudarlo…sera todo un placer

-me alegra esa disposición porque es precisamente a lo que vengo, deseo saber el motivo por el cual, Clawrk Wolf fue destituido del trono, yo habia pactado con el un acuerdo de paz mas ahora, me confunde saber que ya no es el líder de los licántropos

-nuestro pacto aun permanece-le sonrio la muy zorra

-pero estan dispuestos a evitar una unión entre una de los suyos con el líder del clan vampiro de la ciudad-

Mi prima noto mi presencia por primera vez y me hizo una mueca de disgusto, yo estaba a lado de Thad que tampoco se veia de nada buen humor. Ella resoplo con fastidio y fue a sentarse de nuevo al trono

-en efecto, no queremos ni permitiremos esa unión-dijo en voz alta- la luna roja pronostica grandes desastres en nuestras vidas y no podemos permitirlo, haremos todo lo posible por evitar que se casen

-pero que…-reclame furica, mas el Rey me detuvo antes de que descargara mi furia

-asi que eso han decidido?-pregunto Steve

-en efecto-

-eso lo podemos ver como un posible acto de racismo en contra nuestra y como tal un escarnio para el pacto de civilidad que tenemos-

-milord-sonrio ella-nadie de nosotros desea un pleito con ustedes, los vampiros son y serán siempre aliados amados por mi gente, y yo su mas fiel admiradora-

Los perros se miraron unos a otros sonriendo como diciendo: óiganla! Otra fan de Steve mas

-este no deja una para comadre-dijo Mac por lo bajo con burla

-me gustaría ver la cara de Alice al oir a la nueva reina-le respondio Fere con burla-te aseguro que si le asesta un golpe en la cara por lanzada

El Rey resoplo molesto, realmente odiaba cuando las mujeres se pasaban de listas

-el que se niegue las nupcias del sobrino de uno de mis Perros de Reserva con la hija del antiguo cabecilla de los lobos, significa claramente una declaración de pelea-respondio el monarca- piense bien si desea eso para su gente

-milord!-dijo mi prima levantándose- no queremos eso pero tememos mas a la luna roja

-esas son tonterías-dijo papá

-y estas dispuesto a arriesgar a toda nuestra gente para comprobar lo contrario, amado tio? Ahora veo el porque te destituyeron como líder-

-cosa que tu aprovechaste muy bien-le regreso Clawrk

-solo quiero el bienestar de los licántropos

-Clawdeen esta perfectamente y no dara luz a ninguna atrocidad-me defendió mi padre

-por desgracia no hay parámetros para comprobar lo contrario, ella es la primera lobo en inhibir los genes de su organismo, además, de ser una gran afrenta, no hay seguridad de que eso funcione realmente-

-conozco a mis científicos personalmente, y si me aseguran que no hay peligro de que conciba a un Hybrid, es que realmente es asi-dijo el Rey

-me alegro que confie tanto en los suyos mi señor, pero yo no, y no pienso permitir que Clawdeen se case el próximo sábado con Thad Tepes

-es tu ultima palabra?-pregunto el soberano

-la ultima

-bien-

Y sin decir una sola palabra, dio media vuelta ordenando la retirada

-mi señor-pidio Sandreene nerviosa.- nos…esta declarando la guerra?

El Rey volteo con una sonrisa maliciosa

-porque? Eso deseas?

-por supuesto que no!-respondio asustada-

-entonces no mezclemos inocentes en esto, si tu decidiste que no se casaran, yo apuesto a que lo harán, los lazos entre nosotros no se romperán por respeto a la vida de tu gente y la mia, mas esto ya se volvio personal.

-va a desafiarme?-pregunto ella furiosa-yo he dicho que no se casaran!

-y yo te apuesto a que lo harán

-no cuando la luna roja este en lo alto!

-entonces, tu problema es solo que se casaran en plena luna roja?

-es símbolo de desdicha!

-bien…si para la proxima semana, esa luna se ha ido, tu, no evitaras la boda…¿de acuerdo?

Sandreene rio

-oh milord, usted es tan hermoso hasta de pensamiento, precisamente la otra semana se teñirá del color de la sangre por completo

-ya lo veremos, como reina interina debes dar tu palabra de que si no se cumple tu predicción de tal fenómeno, devolveras el trono a Clawrk Wolf

-que?-grito mi prima

-tu estas muy convencida de que la Luna adquirirá el color carmesí, bien, si yo te demuestro que no es asi, tu, dejaras que se casen y devolveras la corona a tu tio, ya que obviamente la leyenda no sera cierta y no podras acusarlo de que no le interesa el bienestar de su pueblo-

-pero…

-tienes o no palabra?-pregunto de forma intimidante el monarca

Mi prima me miro con unos ojos de "quiero matarte!" y suspirando respondio:

-bien…de acuerdo, si la luna no es roja para el próximo sábado, dejare que Clawdeen y Thad se casen, pero si no es asi y su color es roja cual manzana….pedire su destitución como Rey de los vampiros….acepta?

-Trato hecho-

Todos los perros de Reserva a una sola voz gritaron:

-QUE?-

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	10. Chapter 10

-acaso estas demente?-reclamo Fere- en ningun momento permitiremos eso!-

-por culpa de estos idiotas te perderemos? No Steve!-reclamo MacCann

-pero señor…

-eso jamas!

-es una locura

Todos los Perros hablaban al mismo tiempo, solo Poseidon se mantenía callado y sin perder de vista al monarca que mando con firmeza

-silencio!

-pero…

-obedece Fere-repitio molesto- y usted, señora de los lobos….acepto lo que me pidió, siempre y cuando cumpla usted lo prometido

-con mi vida!-repitio Sandreene orgullosa

El monarca la tomo del brazo y la llevo ante los demás lobos que veian la escena con sorpresa

-jure delante de ellos que da su palabra

Mi prima estaba algo nerviosa pero lo repitió nuevamente

-juro que si la luna no es color sangre el próximo sábado, Clawdeen contraerá nupcias con Thad Tepes y yo, regresare el trono a Clawrk Wolf

-muy bien-sonrio El Rey-creo que con eso es suficiente

Tomo la mano de mi prima y le dio un caballeroso beso

-hasta entonces-

Y se retiro con nosotros detrás de el, por supuesto que Fere iba reclamando a lado de su señor sumamente furioso

-que demonios has hecho Heigl?

-se lo que hago

-estas hablando de la maldita luna! Como demonios sabras que no estará roja la proxima semana?

-confia en mi

El conde se adelanto dando zancadas y al salir al aire libre de nuevo señalo el satélite

-mira eso! De que color esta?-pregunto casi histérico

El Rey miro hacia el horizonte y respondio

-creo que es un tenue color rosa

-no bromees!

-es roja,milord-respondio Al

-pues yo la veo medio despintada-tercio Brian con burla

-es roja-recalco Fere- y si por culpa de tus estúpidas decisiones, renuncias al trono,me vere obligado a hacer algo que no quiero-amenazo el conde

El Rey sonrio mirándole y pregunto:

-y que es lo que haras? Matarme?

Alberto no podia responder a eso

-vamos…completa tu amenaza, que deseas hacerme? Asesinarme?

-Steve …

-milord-interrumpio Poseidon- es solo que no queremos perderlo, no sabemos que tonalidad sea la luna la proxima semana y ..

-descuida, roja no lo sera

-acaso tiene algun oráculo para predecir eso?-pregunto Al preocupado

-no, y tampoco creo que algun dios de cualquier cultura nos ayude, solo estoy seguro que la proxima semana, no estará de ese color

-y si no es asi, tendras que renunciar-respondio MacCann prendiendo un cigarrillo, solia fumar cuando se encontraba nervioso- y no estoy dispuesto a tener otro monarca al cual molestar tanto como a ti

- yo también te aprecio MacCann-sonrio el Rey entrando a su auto y arrancando, los demás hicimos lo mismo, Thad se veia sumamente preocupado

-amor?-pregunte

El suspiro nervioso

-no podemos perder al Rey. Ha sido uno de los mejores soberanos que ha existido, a traído paz y tranquilidad a mi gente-

Claro que me sentí chinche al oírlo, todo aquello era culpa nuestra

-Thad creo que…

-debemos confiar en el-respondio Papá manejando, mi prometido y yo lo miramos preocupados- si el esta convencido de que puede demostrar que el dia de su boda no habrá luna roja, se que lo lograra, confiemos en que asi sera-

-no me gustaría que por culpa nuestra…

-no Clawdeen, no te sientas asi, ya veran que todo saldrá bien, sigan con sus planes de boda chicos que sé, al final, triunfara el amor verdadero-

Mi chico me abrazo recargándose un poco en mi, no queria que por culpa nuestra, todo la raza vampirica perdiera a un magnifico Rey

Llegamos de nuevo al penthouse, estacionaron los autos en el aparcamiento y subimos, Jean Carlo estaba ahí con Pelope, Phillipe estaba llorando

-moi ange, que pasa?-dijo Fere cargando a su bebito que se pego a el mimoso-

-no quiere dormir-contesto su padre- creo que deseaba estar contigo

-es obvio, mi angel solo quiere estar con mamá, papá es un verdadero incompetente a veces-

-gracias por eso-sonrio Jean Carlo, su esposo nunca iba a cambiar su actitud cretina

El gascon miro a todos que traían un semblante bastante sombrio y pregunto

-que paso?

-aquí nuestro Rey aposto con la reina de los peludos que no habría luna roja la proxima semana-respondio Mac sentandose

-los peludos?-pregunto Clawd extrañado

-ya sabes, los lobos, lycans, etc y si es asi, La tal Sandreene devolverá el trono aca a este-

-disculpa?

-mira amigo-interrumpio Daniel el reclamo de mi padre- ni idea tienes de lo molestos que estamos con nuestro líder por ser tan tonto de dejarse influenciar por la imbécil esa, no podemos perder a nuestro soberano por culpa de tu incompetencia

-yo jamas…

-tu jamas has sido un verdadero Rey, Clawrk Wolf-respondio Fere furioso- solo estuviste en el lugar indicado el dia perfecto para que te eligieran, pero ahora , una mocosa mas inteligente que tu supo quitarte el trono de la manera mas absurda y estas llevando a nuestro líder entre tu mediocridad!-

-suficiente-mando el monarca- no permitiré mas insultos a Clawrk…es mi decisión, y deben confiar en mi

-pero señor!

-es una orden! Y el que no este de acuerdo, puede volver a L.A. no necesito aliados que duden, asi que,¿quien regresara a casa?

Obviamente nadie se movio, solo Poseidon salio siempre con su sarcasmo

-eeh..yo si me voy pero porque mis bebes estan solos, no cuenta como deserción verdad?

-no-respondio el Rey

-ok, pues por eso nos vamos y seguimos estando con usted, se quedara en la ciudad?-

-si, creo que estare esta semana y la siguiente vigilando a los lycans, no me gustaría que faltaran a su palabra de "no guerra", ire al Four Seasons y me instalare ahí-

-puede quedarse aquí si gusta-ofrecio el dios-

-te lo agradezco amigo mio, pero prefiero la privacidad, además, Brian es muy mandon como "ama de casa"

-hey!aqui hay reglas y solo se come a una hora, no es restaurant-dijo el rubio con firmeza-

-lo ves?

-yo ire contigo-dijo Fere y creo que mi marido y Daniel también

-de acuerdo, Mac quédate aquí, sera mejor repartirnos-

-tu mandas-respondio el italiano prendiendo su cigarrillo-

-oye oye!aqui no me fumas o me dejaras colillas en la alfombra

-Brian, jodete-respondio Anthony mostrándole el dedo medio

-estaremos en contacto-dijo Poseidon saludando al monarca-no dude en llamarme para cualquier cosa que necesite-

-asi lo hare-sonrio el Rey

Papá aprovecho que Al y el dios se iban y salimos con ellos, lo mas sensato era estar alejados de los Perros, ya que se veian muy furiosos con mi pobre padre, en cuanto llegamos al elevador, Clawrk le dijo a Poseidon

-me odian

-no, no te odian

-realmente me mataran si por culpa de la Luna, el pierde su reinado

-bueno eso si-

-cariño no ayudas-sonrio Al al oir a su esposo-

-no le voy a mentir, cielo, ellos son muy fieles al Rey aunque digan lo contrario, no dejaran que nadie lo quite del trono, y se vengarían sin duda de aquel que haya sido el causante de ello

-gracias por los animos-dijo papá asustado

-aunque odio a Fere-secundo el conde- tiene mucha razón en lo que dijo, tu no eres un buen líder Clawrk, tu gente te traiciono a la primera y ahora por el Rey es que volveras a ser el jefe, pero, hasta cuando? Ustedes los Wolf creen que se merecen todo y cuando lo obtienen, no saben que hacer con ello-

Mi hermano veia de malas a Al, sabia que todo aquello era por el, el padre de Lala en ocasiones es muy odioso!

Despues de salir del edificio volvimos a casa, Poseidon y su marido fueron por sus bebes que estaban en casa de Cleo, Allysa estaba en un mar de llanto, su madre llego directo a ella tomándola en sus brazos

-que le pasa a mi princesa?

-mami!-grito la bebe al verla

-que sucedió?-pregunto el dios a su nuera

-Dean le quito su paleta, Allysa le dio solo una probada y el muy tuno se la arrebato, la nena quiso quitársela y el grito llorando, sabes que no puede ver a su hermano derramar una lagrima y se la dejo, míralo, se la comio toda y solo le quedo ponerse a llorar-

El pequeño sonreía travieso con un pedazo de paleta en la mano

-oye, no vuelvas a hacer eso-le regaño Poseidon levantándolo y quitándosela- no seas abusivo, esto era de tu hermana

-paetaaaaa!-lloraba la bella

-mami te comprara muchas paletas mi preciosa-le besaba el conde- no llores mas

-lo siento-se disculpo Cleo

-descuida linda, es culpa de Dean, aveces se aprovecha del amor que le tiene su hermanita, pero no lo hara mas, verdad?-le dijo Poseidon molesto "regañandolo"

El pollito veia con ojos asustados la forma en que su padre le estaba hablando, jamas le habían llamado la atención asi que, empezó a hacer pucheros, tiro la paleta y le pidió los brazos a su madre gritando un:

-maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-como si lo estuvieran matando

Al sonrio al oírlo diciendo muy orgulloso

-oiste? Dijo ¡ma!"

Dean seguía pataleando en brazos de su padre, estaba histérico por que lo habían regañado, el conde lo cargo con su hija de nuevo soltando sus lagrimas al ver a su hermanito atacado

-Poseidon!los hiciste llorar-

-pero amorcito!

-sabes que odian ser regañados, ahora, ve por paletas para los dos o no te van a perdonar-

El dios resoplo pero le hizo caso a su marido

-en la cocina hay-sonrio Cleo-

-gracias leona

-y tráele una a DJ!-

El nieto de Poseidon aplaudio feliz la moción, Al tomaba asiento con su par de bebitos

-listo, papi les traerá dulces a ambos, no mas llantos, ok?

Ambos pequeños dejaron de hacer berrinche pero estaban pegados a su madre

-y bien…que planes hay para la despedida de soltera de Clawdeen?.-pregunto el conde a Cleo

-una pijamada especial, solo chicas, ya sabes, consejos de mujer casada a su mejor amiga y tratar de que deje de pensar en el problema que esta acosándole, el que por cierto, no me has contado en que quedo-

-según el Rey no habrá luna roja ese dia y Sandreene no podrá detener el casamiento y le devolverá el trono a Clawrk, pero si no es asi, nuestro monarca tendrá que abdicar

-que cosa?

-lo que oiste, no es un problema nada agradable, mas no podemos hacer nada hasta ese dia

-estas seguro?

-los Perros de Reserva estan aquí y Steve también, creo que debemos seguir con los planes que teníamos para Thad y ella, merecen disfrutar su dia

-ustedes que harán, como festejaran a tu sobrino?-pregunto De Nile

-lo llevaremos el sábado a un juego de basket-

-creo que podemos festejar de manera diferente-sonrio Poseidon con dos paletas en las manos, sus bebes aplaudieron la llegada de su papá-podemos invitar al Rey y a los demas a festejar la despedida de soltero de Thad

-estas bromeando?-sonrio Al

-no, pienso que sera muy divertido, que dices? Me apoyas?

-creo que suena a desastre, pero me gustaría verlo-acepto su esposo dandole la paleta a su nena

-los Perros de Reserva y ustedes en una fiesta? Eso si sera épico!-sonrio Cleo divertida

**Hola a todos, soy Rey agradeciendo de antemano sus comentarios asi como el gran apoyo que siempre le dan a mis historias**

**No saben la gran satisfacción que me da leer que les gustan mis fics y sobre todo que mis personajes originales sean tan aceptados y queridos por ustedes es algo que no se puede pagar con nada**

**Sin embargo, si me molesta y mucho que hagan historias con ellos aunque sean de índole personal u oral, NO SE VALE,son MIS PERSONAJES y eso se le llama PLAGIO**

**No pueden publicar nada de ellos porque tengo pruebas que todos los perros de Reserva son MIOS, y los derechos estan en tramite ya, por favor, eviten un demanda legal de mi parte ya que tengo miles de testigos que pueden asegurar que esos personajes me pertenecen Y NO PUEDEN HACER historias de ellos**

**Sean originales y sobre todo RESPETEN mi trabajo**

**Las parejas asi como las historias que se vayan desarrollando en mis fics solo yo se como sera y con quien quedaran cada personaje, nadie me tiene que dictar nada porque siempre he sido leal a mis convicciones asi que solo les pido eso**

**RESPETO**

**NO hagan historias de los perros de reserva AUN cuando sean de forma privada, son MIS PERSONAJES, esta claro?**

**Pasando a otra cosa,les invito a que participen en el siguiente capitulo haciendo una pregunta a los Reservoir DOgs, algo gracioso que quiseran conocer de ellos, vamos! Imaginen que estan de fiesta con ellos y juegan verdad o reto, que les preguntarían? XD también se vale al Rey! Estan invitados a la fiesta de despedida de soltero de Thad y queremos sus preguntas graciosas! Asi que las espero en las siguientes comentarios**

**Les dejo un beso**

**Y gracias por todo**

**Rey Kon **

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	11. Chapter 11

El Rey habia alquilado toda el ultimo piso del hotel que incluia la suite presidencial para su descanso y la de los suyos, llamo a su esposa la cual le contesto enseguida

-asi que te fuiste a la boda sin mi-sonrio la bellisma reina

-algo asi

-eso no es nada cortes

-creeme linda, tampoco estoy muy feliz de estar aquí, el problema es mas grave de lo que parece

-lo escuche, los lobos tienen nuevo Rey?

-reyna

-mmm, tan zorra como Maya?-pregunto celosa la dama

-del mismo calibre-

-alejate de ella, Heigl

-me conoces y sabes que soy inmune a eso, como esta todo en casa?

Su hijo Santiago jugaba feliz con su sobrinito Logan, estaban en el jardín pateando el balón, Sebastian estaba con ellos y su otro hijo Andrei, se encontraba sentado bajo la sombra, el habia sacado mas los genes de Fere y odiaba asolearse y llenarse de tierra, la Reina los veia sonriendo desde la ventana de su castillo

-todo esta bien, no te preocupes-

-te espero el próximo sábado

-ahí estare -prometio ella-Sebastian llevara a Santiago a Italia, asi podremos estar sin niños-

-suena genial, ten cuidado y no salgan sin escolta

-lo haremos, te amo cariño

-y yo a ti, cuídate

El soberano colgó su iphone cuando tocaron a la puerta de su habitación, Fere entraba sin esperar respuesta

-no dije que entraras

-igual pase, vengo a preguntarte si quieres que vigilemos a los lobos en todo este tiempo

-nop

-no?

-no-repitio de nuevo el Rey-dejaremos que actúen para saber que son capaces de hacer,sea lo que sea, los detendremos

-como digas-y dando media vuelta iba a salir cuando se detuvo y volvio la mirada-Steve?

-dime

-tu sabes que…bueno…las cosas entre nosotros jamas han sido del todo cordial y…

-no pienso renunciar al trono Fere, de eso puedes estar seguro-respondio el monarca

El francés solo asintió y salio de la habitacion , aunque le era difícil aceptarlo,siempre habia considerado al Rey como su amigo, por muchas peleas, discusiones y controversias, Alberto le era extremadamente leal a su soberano y no iba a dejar que por culpa de mi prima, el tuviera que dejar el trono, llego hasta su habitación en donde Phillipe jugaba con su padre, el pequeño estaba recostado como tortuguita en la cama mientras el gascon le entretenia con sus juguetes

El bebito miro a su madre que se recostaba a un lado y de inmediato se pegaba a el, Fere lo cargo besándolo y colocándolo sobre su pecho

-todo en orden?-pregunto su esposo

-si

-el Rey esta bien?

-en efecto

-entonces debemos confiar en el

-y si falla?

Jean se incorporo mirándolo y acariciando sus cabellos

-pues aunque no nos guste, no dejaremos que claudique a su trono por culpa de terceros, primero esta nuestra seguridad y despues la de los lobos

-te unirias a mi si comienzo una contienda?

-siempre, mis armas estan a tu disposicion-le sonrio Jean

-por eso te amo-dijo Fere besándole, sabia que podia confiar en su marido para evitar que el Rey cayera por culpa de los lycans.

Todo la semana continuo de lo mas normal, el viernes llego y por consiguiente, nuestra pijamada, Deuce habia ido con sus padres y DJ a su casa, ese dia el clan de mi prometido tenia reunión y aprovecho que el soberano estaba aquí para explicarles a todos acerca de nuestra unión

Los vampiros también tenían sus reservas acerca de la boda, pero tenían tal confianza en su soberano que decidieron no intervenir y dejarlo todo a su majestad y los Reservoir Dogs. Poseidon habia decidido ir a la reunión, mas Al se quedo en casa con el esposo de Cleo

-pense que acompañarías a Papá-pregunto el griego a su padrastro, estaban cenando en la sala de televisión mirando películas para los niños y comiendo hot dogs, hasta los mas bebes tenían una salchicha en la mano, el conde limpiaba a Dean que se habia embarrado de cátsup

-tu padre no quiere que me acerque a Velkan-sonrio el príncipe

-aun sigue con eso?

-conoces lo celoso que es el dios del mar y yo preferí quedarme, una, para evitar malos entendidos y dos, porque DJ esta aquí, Cleo esta mas tranquila si estoy vigilándolo

Deuce le miro asi ¬¬

-acaso no confía en mi?

-claro que si, cachorro, pero sabe que yo tengo mas experiencia

-no es justo!

-eres su padre pero por lo general, los bebes siempre deben ser cuidados por una mamá-

-sabia que usarías esa carta

-porque funciona, como ahora, tu hijo esta lleno de mostaza

-DJ!-dijo Deuce sorprendido de ver al hermoso niño todo embarrado de pies a cabeza, él reía feliz de la travesura al igual que Dean

-dadaaaaaa!-gritaba el pequeño príncipe del mar- eh, eh eh eh

-esta bailando-reia su hermano mayor al verlo muy animado en su sillita bailoteando, la música de Frozen estaba en la tele ya que Allysa veia por decima vez la película

- siempre hace eso, grita y se anima solo, es un precioso loquito-le besaba su madre a Dean- termina de cenar antes de que papá llegue-

-no creo que tarde mucho-siguio Deuce limpiando a su hijo-

-dijo que invitaría a los demás para mañana la despedida de Thad

-eso si sera extraño-

-demasiado!

-ver a los Reservoir Dogs bebiendo…eso tengo que verlo!

-sus borracheras han sido épicas

-en serio?

-si, tu espera y lo veras-sonrio Al

En la mansión de mi prometido, la reunión habia acabado, en esta ocasión , el hogar de Thad habia sido revestido con elegancia, todo era de exquisito buen gusto ya que el Rey estaba ahí, hermosas cortinas asi como el decorado blanco reinaba por doquier, habían colocado una silla imperial exquisita para el soberano, y los demás lideres de familias se habían sentado en una enorme mesa circular rodeando a su señor, los vampiros estaban llenandolo de halagos y saludos, los perros estaban algo apartados, Fere habia dejado a Jean Carlo al cuidado de Phillipe en el hotel., Brian se estiraba aburrido mientras los demás solo criticaban a los demás vampiros

-ya nos vamos?-pregunto el rubio

-aun no

-mmm…y ahora si?

-Duvallon, no comiences a joder-le regaño Daniel- debemos esperar al Rey

-esto parece mitin político-dijo Poseidon cruzado de brazos y esperando también-

-por lo general, las reuniones nunca son precedidas por el Rey, asi que es como algo muy especial que el este aquí-informo Fere

-casi no sale de Tierra Santa, verdad?-pregunto el Dios del mar

-pocas veces lo hace, últimamente visita mucho Salem pero es porque tu das mas lata que un hijo loco

-que lindo es trabajar contigo, Fere-respondio Poseidon con sarcasmo

-hago tu vida interesante-sonrio el conde

El Soberano hablaba por lo bajo con Thad y Velkan que estaba a lado de mi prometido, el padre de Deuce hizo una mueca al verlo

-como lo detesto

-solo porque es primo de Al?-pregunto Greg

-por eso y porque le tiraba los perros

-como?

-tu sabes! Queria ser su compañero, andar con el, ser su novio, etc etc-

-pero para tu suerte, Al resulto con pesimos gustos eligiéndote a ti-dijo MacCann

-que casualidad, es lo mismo que pienso de tu esposo, el tan jovencito y tu tan anciano!

-uuh Mac!ahi si que te jodio!-rio Brian

-mueranse los dos-respondio el italiano

El monarca se acerco a sus subordinados

-creo que al fin podemos irnos

-ya era hora-dijo Fere con desden

-antes de que se me olvide, milord, lo invitamos mañana a usted y los suyos a la despedida de soltero de Thad-hablo Poseidon

-en serio?-sonrio el Rey- y que es lo que harán?

-tenemos pensado ir a ver un juego de basket-

-odio el basket-respondio Fere con fastidio

-no te pregunte a ti-dijo el dios y volviendo al Monarca prosiguió-despues podemos ir a un bar, conozco uno Irlandes buenísimo que ya aparte un vip solo para nosotros

-Irlandes? Que asco-respondio Daniel

-si no quieres no vayas, usted que me responde, mi señor?

-no suena mal-

-entonces…ira?

-no veo porque no, Thad es el jefe de la ciudad y seria bueno que le acompañaramos en su despedida, cuenta conmigo

-Steve, sabes que si tu vas tendremos que ir nosotros, cierto?

-no es necesario que vayas-dijo el soberano- puedes quedarte con Phillipe

-buena idea, mejor que vaya Jean Carlo y no es por ser sisañoso pero mi compadre me cae mejor que tu-

-si yo no voy el no va!-

-en ese caso, creo que podre prescindir de ti- respondio el Rey

Fere alzo una ceja molesto, no le gustaba que lo hicieran a un lado

-creo que podemos pedirle a quien cuide a las crias de Al, que se ocupen de mi pequeño angel el dia de mañana

-mi nuera los cuidara-respondio Poseidon-

-en ese caso, si puede con los tuyos, bien puede cuidar de Phillipe, asi ambos iremos

-no no no no!porque si a tu enano se le cae un pelo, terminaras matando a leona y no quiero que mi hijo quede viudo tan pronto-

-dejalo con Pelope-ofrecio Brian- el puede cuidarlo

-es una buena idea-secundo Greg- es un gran chico y además, un excelente guerrero, puede encargarse de tu bebe-

-creo que a alguien por aquí le gusta Pelope-dijo MacCann aventando a Harper-

-no seas tonto!-se defendió al momento

-oye! Es mi ex, acaso te gusta levantar mis sobras?-rio Brian con burla

-a mi no me gusta nadie, asi que dejen de decir eso!-

-ok, ok, suficiente, la invitación esta hecha para todos, espero que nos acompañen, tendremos un privado en el juego de Basket de mañana-y Poseidon miro al soberano- me gustaría que viniera, creo que debe divertirse de vez en cuando

-cuenta conmigo-acepto el Rey

-yujuu! Fiesta!-dijo Brian de lo mas feliz, esa era su palabra favorita

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Esa noche mis amigas y yo estábamos en la pijamada, obviamente con miles de cremas en la cara, música relajante y miles de revistas, técnicamente era una despedida de mi soltería pero no me sentía del todo animada, veia por la ventana la luna que estaba casi en su totalidad carmesí, suspire sin animos cuando sentí que Cleo me abrazaba

-todo bien?

-dicelo a ella

De Nile miro hacia el horizonte y dijo:

-creo que no debes de preocuparte tanto

-Cleo

-confia en que todo saldrá bien

-pero…

-tu amor es grande amiga y ante ello, jamas podrán derrotarles-

-lo se pero…

-sshhh, se que seras la señora de Tepes y todas estaremos ahí junto a ti

Yo sonreí asintiendo

-creo que tienes razón.

-casi siempre la tengo,bien, ahora...ve y prueba las bebidas que Abbey hizo, yo no puedo por mi bebe pero tu, saborealas por mi

-olvidalo!ella usa Vodka y al rato voy a ver elefantitos rosas

-no son rosas-reclamo Lala- son azules

Todos la miramos asi O.O creo que Draculaura ya estaba "happy" con solo medio vaso!

Nuestra fiesta paso sin problemas,nos dormimos hasta las 4 de la mañana, recordando anécdotas de cuando nos conocimos, todas las cosas que habíamos pasado juntas, y las mil aventuras que habíamos corrido, fue una hermosa noche, Lala no se levanto despues del segundo vaso de la bebida, y creo que fue mejor, ya que de por si su voz atonta, estando con una bebida de mas, créanme, se oia peor!

Al dia siguiente era la reunión de mi novio y Cleo junto con su marido y Frankie, llegaron a la casa de los suegros de mi amiga, Al estaba algo aprehensivo de dejar a la chica sola con los niños mas Frankie lo tranquilizo

-estaremos bien, te lo prometemos

-se que lo estarán pero…

-vamos querido, no confias en mi?-sonrio De Nile

-claro que si nena es solo…

-ellos estarán bien cariño-decia Poseidon llegando con Dean- relájate

- es que…

-prometo que si algo sucede, le llamaremos a papá y a mamá-dijo Frankie

Los bebes miraban a su mami como diciéndole, "estaremos bien!" mientras Dean bailoteaba en brazos de su padre ya que Deuce lo estaba provocando a danzar, el bebito era sumamente fiestero, mientras que Allysa estaba tranquila en brazos de su madre

-Al, debemos irnos ahora, no queremos hacer esperar a los demás o si?

-no, creo que no

En eso, el timbre de la mansión sono, Jarvis fue a atender mientras el conde besaba a sus pequeños dejándolos en el corralito junto con D.J.

-portense bien y mami los llevara mañana a comprar un juguete a los dos

-claro hijitos, como casi no tienen-dijo su padre con sarcasmo

-Poseidon!

-jejejee, estoy jugando amorcito

En eso, el presumido Fere venia con su hijo en brazos y Jean Carlo detrás de el cargando el portabebe, Pelope venia cargando la pañalera y demás junto a Greg que se habia ofrecido a ayudarle

-esta es tu casa?-pregunto el francés con desden mirándolo todo

-si-respondio Al de malas, porque? Algun problema?

-total carencia de gusto

-igual a tus trajes-le regreso el príncipe mordazmente-

-debatible, en fin.., como se que tus crias estarán aquí

-son bebes!-reclamo Al

-papa-patata, prosigo, como se que estarán aquí, decidi que Phillipe también se quede, asi Pelope podría vigilarlos al igual que a el nieto de este, no se, creo que estaríamos mas tranquilos-

-mira, hasta que se te ocurrio algo bueno-dijo Poseidon-colocalo con los demás

-perdona?

-ponlo junto a mis hijos-repitio Al sonriéndole con burla-que? No quieres que se junten con Phillipe? O es que tu niño tiene pulgas?

-vete al diablo Tepes-

-igualmente

-amor-interrumpio el gascon- déjalo junto a Allysa, no le va a suceder nada

-pero estan los otros dos-dijo Fere con espanto- le pueden hacer bullying a mi angel!

-Dean y DJ. Son muy buenos niños-le defendió mi amiga- ellos jamas serian capaces de hacerle nada a su hijo-

El conde no se veia aun nada convencido, asi que Jean Carlo tomo a su pequeño en brazos y lo deposito

-con cuidado!-le pidió casi rogo su madre

-hola bonitos-sonrio el gascon-aquí les presento a un nuevo amiguito para que jueguen

-pinoo!-dijo Allysa feliz

-cuidaras de Phillipe , verdad hermosa?

El rubiecito era sentado junto a la princesa, la bella lo toco del piecito y el lo quito enseguida, habia heredado lo misógino de su madre, Dean y DJ se miraron con complicidad y sonrieron, parecía que tenían todaaaa la intención de bullearlo XD

-lo ves? Estará genial

Mas Phillipe volteo hacia su mami y solto el llanto pidiéndole los brazos, Fere no se movio un apice aunque parecía luchar contra si mismo, siempre habia criticado a Al lo codependiente que habia hecho a Allysa de el y ahora su hijo estaba demostrando también lo mismo, el conde resoplo diciendo

-sera mejor que nos vayamos o llorara mas

-lo dejaras llorando?-pregunto Poseidon extrañado

Fere dio media vuelta saliendo y diciendo

-si lo cargo, vivirá siempre pegado a mi, Pelope, te lo encargo, vámonos que se hace tarde-

Phillipe lloraba desconsolado al ver que su madre se alejaba, Jean Carlo se emparejo a su esposo el cual le dijo en voz baja

-sacame de aquí o te juro que vuelvo por el!-

El abogado sonrio y abrazo a su marido obligándolo a salir de la mansión, Al y Poseidon se despidieron de los niños y sus hijastros, Deuce también hizo lo mismo con su familia, solo Greg le ayudaba a Pelope con la pañalera del pequeño Ferecito

-ok, nosotros nos vamos ya-sonrio el ingles

-seguro, diviértanse-le devolvió el gesto el lindo griego

-si, claro, aunque debiste venir con nosotros-

-para la proxima vez-

-es un hecho-

-Greeeg!-le grito Fere desde el auto sumamente furioso- vámonos ahora o voy por ti!

- en un segundo! Entonces…nos vemos-

-bye-sonrio Pelope

Harper subio al auto y Jarvis cerro la puerta, Cleo y Frankie sonreían con complicidad

-que?-pregunto el joven sonriendo a su vez

-alguien aquí tiene un nuevo admirador-dijo De Nile con burla

-pues…no se quien es, porque yo no

-en serio?

-mejor no hablemos de eso, Phillipe ya se calmo?

Dean y DJ lo tenían ya boca abajo y ambos palmoteándole la espalda, el pequeño conde estaba atacado por el llanto

-por RA!-dijo Cleo corriendo-DJ no!

-Dean!

Ambos bebes reian de su travesura mientras Pelope levantaba al pequeño Phillipe, los pequeños bullies ya habían hecho de las suyas

-creo que sera una laaaarga noche!-dijo De Nile

Poseidon llego al estadio en donde Thad y los chicos esperaban ya, los perros de Reserva venían detrás de el, el dios del mar buscaba lugar en el estacionamiento ya que estaba llenísimo mas los vampiros tenían ya los suyos reservados, el monarca aparco su vehiculo y bajo de el, se veia sumamente apuesto, traía una camiseta de Metalica, jeans de mezclilla, el cabello recogido y botas RedWings completaban el atuendo, las mujeres lo veian embobadas,y de hecho, todos los perros estaban vestidos de lo mas común, cero trajes, solo ropa casual, menos Fere claro esta que siempre lucia perfecto, como modelo de revista. Al tomo la mano de su esposo y fueron a su encuentro

-pidieron lugares especiales?-pregunto el padre de Deuce

-obviamente-dijo MacCann encogiéndose de hombros- por?

-y porque no me apartaron lugar a mi?

-porque no pensamos que lo necesitaras, no eres socio del estadio?

-no

-amigo que mal andas-le regaño el italiano

-olvidenlo, tenemos un lounge, vayamos a el-dijo Poseidon molesto- es por aquí

-quien juega?-pregunto Brian?

-Celtics vs Bulls-respondio el Monarca

-conoce de deportes, milord?-pregunto Al

-que pregunta mas estúpida- respondio Fere con desden con su iphone en la mano- el Rey es dueño de varias cadenas deportivas, además sus hijos juegan en Europa futbol soccer-

-gracias por la información, pero hablare con el dueño del circo y no con los animales-respondio Al con burla al conde

-mira! Si se te pego ese humor característico de tu marido!-le regreso Fere

-para que lo trajiste?-pregunto Poseidon que iba detrás de ellos con Jean Carlo

-no comiences-sonrio su compadre

-ciertamente conozco de deportes-respondio el Rey a Al-siempre es grato verlos en vivo-

-y desde el mejor angulo, es una buena forma de empezar la noche solo de hombres-dijo el Dios del Mar orgulloso

Mi prometido iba detrás con los chicos escuchando el coloquio

-creo que sera épico si no terminan matándose uno al otro-le dijo a Deuce

-si, pero creeme amigo que no me lo perdería por nada del mundo!-

Entraron al enorme estadio y fueron conducidos a su VIP, fue un juego muy emocionante, todos menos Fere disfrutaron del partido, estaba mirando su iphone repetidas veces hasta que su esposo le pregunto

-que es lo que estas vigilando?

El conde le mostro, Pelope habia puesto la cámara en Skype para estar viendo a Phillipe, quien jugaba con algunos bloques de juguete, Dean iba hasta donde estaba y se los tumbaba haciendo llorar al rubiecito y su madre,furioso, se levanto a darle tremendo sape a su padre

-porque me pegas?-pregunto Poseidon sorprendido del ataque

-tu hijo le tiro sus bloques a mi angel!-le reclamo Fere

-sera porque es muy tonto-dijo Al abrazando a su marido y muy orgulloso de su pequeño bullie

-estas espiando a Pelope?-pregunto Greg ofendido

-no es a el, pedazo de marica, es a mi hijo, el hijo de este y de aquel, lo estan haciendo llorar

-ok, tranquilícese señor conde-decia Deuce –llamare a mi mujer y le pediré que vigile mas a los niños

-no seas exagerado Fere-le regaño el Rey

-disculpa, este niño es mi adoracion y no dejare que un par de rebeldes lo moleste

-Dean y DJ no son rebeldes!-reclamo Al

-creeme, no espero nada bueno de tu hijo

-oye!

-podrian ambos dejar de pelear por quien es el niño mas lindo del pueblo? Ya despues se avientan las zapatillas-dijo MacCann con burla-

-totalmente de acuerdo-decia Daniel nada feliz de ver a su ex demasiado aprehensivo con su bebe como jamas lo hizo con Kayron-

Brian solo sonreía viendo al ruso pasarla mal, se bebia otra cerveza mientras Greg estaba con el iphone en la mano, no decidiéndose a hablar o mensajear

-que haces?-pregunto el rubio

Harper negó rápido con la cabeza

-nada, solo …pensaba en algo

-en mandarle mensaje a alguien?-sonrio

-no, a nadie

-sabes, seria raro porque tu no tienes amigos a quien mensajear

-si los tengo!

-dude, todos estamos aquí y James no cuenta-replico el chico- es el prometido de Eddy y sabes que te alucina

-eso no me interesa mas

-claro porque el chico te dio tremenda paliza

El joven era uno de los doce del rey, su novio era el mejor amigo de Greg y habían tenido ciertas fricciones porque Harper odiaba al segundo al mando de los "soldados del monarca", lo sentía muy poca cosa para su amigo

-jamas me golpeo asi que no hagas chisme

-como sea, si te dio tu "estate quieto"

-Brian, no digas tonterías

-pensabas mensajearle a Pelope?

-por supuesto que no!-reclamo al instante el ingles

-ok..porque no me importaría

-en serio no?-le cambio el semblante a Harper de inmediato

DuVallon sonrio

-no, claro que no , creo que deberías invitarlo a salir, es un gran chico-

-si que lo es…bueno..quizas lo haga-

-seria genial-dijo el rubio palmeando a su amigo, queria en verdad que Greg tuviera una relación con alguien ya que siempre estaba tan solo y Pelope era una buena elección

Al termino del partido, todos se dirigieron a un bar irlandés bastante lindo, tenían un apartado solo para ellos, una gran mesa redonda, junto con comida y bebida estaba destinada solo para su deleite, asi que se sentaron y MacCann pregunto

-hay vino potable en este sitio?

-eso parece, que deseas beber?-pregunto Poseidon

-creo que dejaremos que Daniel se encargue de preparar su "veneno" para amenizar la noche-sonrio el italiano

-veneno?-cuestiono Deuce preocupado

-es una mezcla de ron, tequila, vodka y whiskey que solo con un vaso tienes para tener la mayor resaca de tu vida-informo el rey

-en serio?-dijo Clawd asustado

-sip…y esta noche, todos beberemos de el-sonrio el ruso con malicia __

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Daniel se levanto a preparar la extraña bebida, puso hielo en una licuadora que pidió, y comenzo a servir el potente licor a cada uno de sus acompañantes, menos a los jóvenes

-ustedes son unos bebes aun-

-oh vamos!-reclamo Heath- podemos con eso

-es mejor que no, debemos mantener gente sobria entre nosotros-opino el Rey- créanme, ustedes no podrían con esto, serán los encargados de llevarlos a ellos

-ok-sonrio Deuce- Dad, mejor dame las llaves de tu auto

-cachorro, por si no lo sabes, mi marido es el que siempre las tiene

-suele perderlas-sonrio el vampiro dándoselas a su hijastro- toma, tu te encargaras de nosotros, yo no pienso beber mucho ya que tengo que llegar a ver a mis hijos-

-amorcito, relájate, y por una noche haz algo divertido con tu marido

-cielo, sabes lo que pasa si bebo mucho- beso el conde sugestivamente a su esposo-

Poseidon sonrio travieso

-por eso mismo lo digo…te quiero solo para mi-

-amo cuando te pones sexy-respondio AL besando a su pareja con pasion y abrazandolo intensamente

-oigan oigan!-les regaño Brian- esto es una despedida de soltero para Thad, no para ustedes, calmen su ímpetu

-lo siento, pero cuando bebemos nos ponemos hot-informo el príncipe acariciando a Poseidon

-entonces siempre andan tomados?-pregunto Fere con sorna

-nos deseamos mucho porque nos amamos, quizás eso no lo entiendas presumido porque eres mas frio que un pingüino en Siberia-le regreso el dios con sarcasmo-

-la palabra "jodete" significa algo para ti?

-bueno bueno ya!-se levanto Brian con su copa en la mano-dejemos pleitos de lado y vamos a brindar por aquí el joven maravilla ya que pronto se echa la soga al cuello, por ti campeón! Salud, con todo y luna roja

Los caballeros brindaron por la felicidad de mi prometido el cual sonreía aceptando el brindis

-y no se ustedes pero creo que podemos darle consejos de matrimonio a Thad-continuo el rubio

-tu no estas casado Brian-le recordó MacCann-

-tenias que echarle sal a la herida? Yo no pero ustedes si! Vamos Jean Carlo, tu inicia, dale un consejo

-no te cases con franceses presumidos?-cuestiono Poseidon provocando las risas de los demás

- me has de soñar verdad?-dijo Fere con desden

-suficiente-mando el Rey

-ok-retomo el gascon-un consejo es siempre apoya en todo a tu pareja aunque este equivocada, no siempre estarán de acuerdo ni tomara las mejores decisiones pero sera cuestión tuya si deseas que esa persona sepa que siempre estaras ahí aun cuando no sea lo correcto-

-ternuritaaaaaaaaaaaa!-se burlo MacCann

-callate idiota-reclamo Fere-eres muy tierno mon amour-dijo el conde orgulloso de su marido y besándolo

-hey!no hagan eso-replico Daniel- ya se parecen a estos dos

-alguien esta celoso-sonrio Al bebiendo su copa mientras acariciaba a su esposo quien se dejaba querer-

-ahora tu Mac! Aconsejale a Thad, eres el que mas lleva casado entre nosotros los perros

-porque yo si tengo webs para mantener una familia ca/&%$-dijo el italiano que ya con una bebida se le soltaba lo mal hablado- pero si, de todos soy el que sento cabeza primero y no es albur, pero la base de una buena relación, es precisamente, jamas pelear con tu pareja e irse a la cama molestos, y si es asi, el sexo es la mejor arma para contentarla, siempre y cuando seas excelente como yo-

-lindo consejo Mac!-rio Greg con cara de ._. – nada impropio!

-para que sepa a lo que va el chavito este!

-milord?

El Rey sonrio mirando a mi chico

-toda mujer es distinta y no siempre funcionan los consejos de una persona a otra, tu debes de conocerla mejor de lo que nadie mas lo hara, solo es seguro una cosa: toda dama, desea siempre un caballero, alguien que la cuide, la proteja y que suceda lo que suceda, sepa que contara contigo para mantenerla a salvo de cualquier peligro, incluso de ella misma, vivir en pareja no es sencillo, pero cuando lo haces con la persona que amas, es el mas increíble sueño en el que puedas despertar-

-gracias mi señor-sonrio Thad

-eso fue lindo-dijo Brian conmovido

-es un consejo que bien pudiste seguir-le regaño el monarca

Duvallon solo sonrio y bajo la mirada, sabia que el habia tenido la culpa en su relación fallida

-tu turno Al-le dijo Jean Carlo al conde

-bueno-sonrio el vampiro abrazando a su esposo- mi mejor consejo que puedo darte, es, ama a tu pareja a cualquier hora del dia, demuéstrale lo mucho que lo deseas, que es el dueño de tu cuerpo, de tu mente, de tu vida y no te limites en disfrutarlo, vivir y tener una familia no debe ser impedimento para disfrutarse mutuamente, busquen tiempo para estar a solas y amarse hasta el cansancio-

-eso es lo que nosotros hacemos-le beso Poseidon intensamente-una relacion se basa en el amor, y si esa persona no esta segura de que tanto la amas comenzaran las dudas, por eso, aunque esten separados, siempre debe saber que le perteneces, y que jamas nadie ocupara su lugar, por eso siempre se lo digo a Al-Pose volteo hacia su esposo diciendo:-te adoro amorcito

-y yo a ti, precioso

-dios! Estos dos si que son ridiculos-dijo Mac en una mueca-Fere, saca tu consejo

-mas que consejo es preguntarte: estas seguro de lo que vas a hacer?

-muy seguro-respondio Thad

-deseas despertar con ella el resto de tu vida?

-si

-no volveras a estar con otras-

-lo se y no me importa

-en ese caso, cualquier consejo esta de sobra y sabes lo que quieres, disfruta tu matrimonio,chico

Los perros felicitaron a Thad mientras Clawd se quedaba muy pensativo ante las palabras del conde, el no estaba nada seguro de cumplirlo todo eso al pie de la letra

-miraaaa!-rio Greg-si sabes alentar a las personas Fere, eres un estuche de monerias

-soy mas inteligente que ustedes asi que,es obvio-

-bien bien! Que les parece si ahora continuamos con un juego?-

-un juego?-pregunto Holt

-solo los grandes,ustedes no, sorry, si, verdad o reto, haremos preguntas incomodas y el que no responda, se tomara un shot de "veneno"

-juega-aceptaron todos

Mi novio y sus amigos se sonrieron mirandose uno al otro, eso prometia ser muy interesante

-yo comienzo!-dijo Duvallon entusiasmado-y mi pregunta es para el Rey: milord! Verdad o Reto?

-verdad

-Es celoso con sus hijas? Como se porta con sus pretendientes?

-claro que soy celoso, son mis niñas, y los jovenes con los que han salido tienen algo muy claro: si las hacen llorar, los mato-

-buena idea,lo aplicare con Pelona-dijo Pose

-no vas a matar a Logan-replico el Soberano

-como cree señor! Si su nieto me cae super bien-sonrio nuestro jefe mintiendo

-ahora su turno, milord

-bien...Fere, verdad o reto?

-prefiero escuchar primero la pregunta-sonrio el frances

-me contaron que en Eton, sedujiste a 3 maestros aunque solo tenias 12 años, es cierto?

El conde por respuesta bebio el vaso entero de un solo jalon

-ah vamos Fere!responde!

-no, ya me bebi mi reto y me toca

-no se vale, yo queria saber-dijo Jean Carlo desilucionado

-no seas curioso ma cherie, prometo contartelo mas tarde, a solas-dijo el conde coqueto

De vuelta en casa de Al, Persefone y yo fuimos a echarle una mano a los niñeros ya que los bebes no dejaban de pelear, Phillipe le habia jalado el cabello a Dj, el bebe habia llorado y Dean habia mordido al condecito para salvar a su sobrino, aunque tenia 3 dientes, el susto que le dio al hijo del gascon habia sido epico, no se podian llevar bien asi que nos habian llamado para auxiliarlos

-al fin llegan!-dijo Cleo aliviada

Yo habia llevado a Derek y Per a sus dos bebes, Stiles parecia temerle a mi sobrino ya que no lo dejaba de mirar, coloque a mi peque con Phillipe y se cayeron bien al momento, comenzaron a jugar despreocupadamente mientras que el niño de Hades estaba con sus primos y Kat con Allysa jugando a las muñecas

-asunto arreglado-sonrio Frankie-entre mas bebes, menos lios

-que fue lo que paso?-pregunto Per

-Dj y Dean odian a Phillipe, no dejaron de pelear,cielos, no quiero que mi hijo sea un bullie!-se lamentaba De Nile

-relajate, es un pequeño aun

-si pero ya lo traia de encargo! Si le pegaba a su tio se la regresaba y si era al reves, Dean lo defendia

-eso es bueno-dije-ambos se van a cuidar mucho

-ellos dos tienen una excelente relacion, el problema sera cuando tengan un enemigo, pobre de el!-

-no siempre se puede tener química con alguien, es difícil, además Dean y tu hijo son familia y es obvio que se van a defender-

-pero Phillipe realmente no puede llevarse bien con ellos, creo que de tal palo tal astilla

-Fere es su madre,que esperaban? Que el niño fuera amable? No sueñen-respondi

-solo espero que de grandes se llevan mucho mejor-dijo Cleo con un suspiro

De vuelta a la ronda de preguntas, Daniel le acababa de preguntar algo realmente incomodo a Greg y este estaba sumamente rojo, todos reian alrededor y el pobre ingles no sabia ni donde meterse

-ok Greg, eres un desagraciado!

-la señora aun estaba muy bien de cuerpo-se defendió

-si pero perder la virginidad con la bibliotecaria? Eso es demasiado!-dijo con asco Brian

-insisto! No estaba tan mal

-tenia 90 años!

-pero parecía de 85!

-mejor debiste beber el shot, amigo-rio Mac-bien, te toca, pregunta a quien quieras

-muy bien….Al, verdad o reto?

-escojo verdad-dijo el conde

-te gustaba dormir con Integra?

-oh por dios no!-dijo con asco el vampiro- era sumamente fría y tiesa en la cama, no era nada agradable

-eso es cruel. Tio!-le regaño Thad

-lo siento querido pero es la verdad, odiaba dormir con ella, y cuando lo hice con Poseidon la primera vez, supe que el era la persona a la que yo queria hacerle el amor toda la vida y por eso no dude en dejarla-

-y el misógino soy yo-respondio Fere con sarcasmo

-es que soy muy bueno-se vanaglorio el Dios-

-ah si lo eres,y muchísimo, por eso me enamore de ti, pero como yo conteste, escoge, verdad o reto?-dijo su esposo

-elijo verdad-sonrio coqueto Poseidon-

-dime tres cosas que te gustaron de mi…

Ya conocen como es nuestro jefe de seductor, se acerco furtivamente a su marido, miro sus ojos, tomo su rostro acariciandolo y respondio cada respuesta con un beso mordelon

-tus labios…tu cuerpo…y lo jodidamente sexy que te ves sin ropa y en mi cama-

El conde atrajo a su esposo hacia si técnicamente devorándoselo, tanto asi que tuvieron Greg y Maccann que separarlos

-tranquilos o les echo agua!-amenazo el italiano- es tu turno, caliente dios del mar

-ustedes no me dejan divertirme-se quejo el padre de Deuce-Brian! Verdad o reto?

-quiero un reto!-dijo entusiasmado

-ok…entonces, deberas tomarte dos shots de "Veneno" y correr sin ropa por todo el bar

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	14. Chapter 14

El rubio ni tardo ni perezoso, comenzó a quitarse la ropa, claro que todos estaban mega sorprendidísimos.

-BRIAN!-le gritaban sus amigos

-reto es reto-dijo ya totalmente desnudo, bebio las dos copas de vino y sumamente educado dijo un: -con su permiso, ire a correr en pelotas-

Y abrio cual diva de opera la puerta del lounge gritando:

-ya vine genteeeeeeeeeeeee!

Todos los comensales estaban asi O.O

Brian comenzo a correr por el lugar cantando "La Macarena"

Thad y sus amigos estaban muertos de risa al igual que Al y Poseidon, los perros de reserva estaban en shock, incluso el Rey

-no gana uno para vergüenzas con este!-decia el soberano con cara de :S

-yo no vengo con este tipo!-secundo Fere con desden y escondiéndo su cara en el pecho de su esposo

-esta realmente desnudo-dijo MacCann aun sin creérsela

-de pies a cabeza-aseguro Greg

Los meseros corrian detrás de Brian tratando de taparlo, en cuanto bailoteo alrededor del bar dos veces regreso al lounge cerrando la puerta detrás de el, Poseidon salio a calmar al dueño o tendrían la suerte de que llamaran a la policía, lo bueno es que eran amigos y podían soportar la broma

-uff! Estaba muy frio afuera,ustedes me entienden-dijo el rubio poniéndose las ropas

-aah que asco!-dijo Daniel alejándose de el

-Brian,vístete ya!-le pidió el monarca avergonzado

-aah vamos Milord, estoy bien bueno y las damas me veian fascinadas

-aleja tu pompa de mi cara!-le avento MacCann- es un lado que no me interesa conocer de ti-

-ah vamos Mac, me has visto desnudito

-porque te encontraba con Alexis en mi casa! Y si mal no recuerdo, no era nada agradable de ver

-que fresa eres!

Los chicos aun continuaban riéndose de lo ocurrido

-oh por dios-decia Heath sumamente feliz- esta es la mejor noche de mi vida!

-demasiado epica!

-ok…creo, que es tu turno Brian-dijo Jean Carlo aun sin poder creer lo que su amigo acababa de hacer

-vale vale!Fere, elige, verdad o reto?-

-verdad, ustedes se estan poniendo pesados-

-calmate nenorra! Y contesta, mataste a tu perro?

-por supuesto que lo hice-respondio como si nada- era tan pesado que yo mismo le meti un balazo y pedi que lo hicieran guisado

-como?-cuestiono Al

-lo cocinaste?-pregunto Jean Carlo sorprendido

-si, se acuerdan de aquella vez que me visitaron en el señorio y me preguntaron de que era la carne que les habían servido? Pues sorpresa, era perro-

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?-gritaron los R.D., el Rey estaba sumamente divertido

-no ma"#$ Fere!-dijo con asco MacCann

-se los juro

-con razón me daban ganas de orinar en las esquinas-dijo Brian

-Brian, tu te orinas donde sea!-

-como pudiste hacernos eso-dijo indignado Daniel

-era una broma del dia de los inocentes-sonrio con malicia triste porque mi perro habia muerto

-tu mismo lo mataste!

-si, pero ya saben como soy de bipolar

-y de loco!

-ok, pues ya respondi, creo que me toca preguntar, Greg, verdad o reto?

-pregunta primero

-le has robado a un muerto además del cardenal?

El ingles prefirió tomar la potente bebida de un solo trago, sacudió la cabeza al sentir como el alcohol subia cual elevador a su cerebro

-esto si que pega!Al! verdad o reto?

-verdad

-tienes en mente tener mas hijos?

El conde sonrio mirando al Dios y respondiendo

-si, ahora no, pero si deseo mas hijos de mi amor

Poseidon beso la mejilla de su esposo y le dijo algo al oído en un susurro, se veia sumamente dichoso mas Deuce no tomo nada bien la noticia, no tenia idea de que desearan mas descendencia

-tu turno Al-

-ok, emm…veamos…Mac…verdad o reto?

-creo que verdad porque no quiero andar desnudo y ya he bebido mucho licor, ya estoy comenzando a ver pitufos desnudos

-ese era Brian

-oh!ya decía yo

-responde esto entonces-preguntó el conde- en donde esta Alexis?

MacCann volteo asustado, Duvallon estaba amarrandose el zapato y al oir la pregunta se levanto de inmediato esperando la respuesta con ansias

-yo…creo que no contestare-dijo el italiano

-pero dijiste que lo harias-apuro Al

-si pero prefiero no hacerlo, mi esposo me pidió que no lo hiciera y creo que no puedo desobedecerlo

-amorcito no me quiere contestar-dijo el príncipe a su marido con un puchero consentido, Poseidon volteo dirigiéndose al mafioso

-MacCann, tu prometiste responder y son las normas del juego, respondele a mi esposo por favor

-wey, no puedo-dijo Anthony mirando a Brian que estaba sin habla- Danny me mata si lo digo

-pero el no esta aquí-apoyo el Rey

-si pero…

-ay ya Mac, dilo o pensaremos que no tienes pantalones-respondio Jean Carlo, Fere solo miraba a su amigo como pidiéndole que no abriera la boca, como recordaran, el mismo conde habia mandado a su hermano lejos de Brian-

El italiano suspiro y respondio

-esta en Alemania, en Berlin, tiene un bar ahí y esta triunfando con su grupo-

-en que parte de Berlin?-quiso saber el rubio

-eso no te lo dire…mas olvídalo Brian., esta a punto de casarse con su manager, Hans Straussen

Shock total para el perro!

-con ese?-cuestiono furioso Duvallon- sabia que estaba enamorado de el! Siempre se lo adverti a Alexis pero lo negó!-

-el le ha dado un hogar, trabajo y creo que pronto hasta el apellido a el y a Kevin, 3 cosas que tu jamas le diste, y no creo justo que vayas a incomodarlos, el esta feliz alla, encontró una pareja que le ama y siguió adelante sin ti, perdóname amigo pero no dejare que le eches a perder su vida-

Brian bajo los ojos y se cruzo de brazos bastante pensativo. Se veia bastante triste, Greg le miraba furtivamente, Pelope de seguro no era del mismo parecer de MacCann y lo mas seguro era que iba a buscar a la familia de su amigo y si necesitaba ayuda, pues el estaba dispuesto a brindársela

-Mac, debes preguntar ahora-dijo Fere sonriendo al ver como las cosas estaban mas a su favor

-oh es verdad! Ex jesuita, no voy a preguntarte, te voy a retar que te subas a la mesa, y nos cantes y bailes el "diablito rojo"

El gascon sonrio y su esposo le dijo:

-oh si amor, me encanta eso

-ok, entonces para ti

Y hábilmente subio a la mesa y comenzo a cantar:

- En una noche de luna debajo de la cama  
Salió un diablito loco buscando una guitarra  
Y bailaba y cantaba y se rascaba y decía  
Dónde diablos la guitarra se quedó  
Esa noche me di cuenta que el diablito se cayó  
Se rompió la pierna izquierda y sin brazo se quedó  
El diablito seguía bailando

Obviamente desatando las risas de todos incluyendo la de su marido

-cariño mio, eres un pésimo cantante-reia Fere

Poseidon lo estaba grabando y agrego

-le guardare esto a Allysa cuando su Pino no le regale algo que quiera!

-eso es chantaje-sonrio el abogado

-como sea, que mi hija lucre con tu dignidad!

Los retos siguieron hora tras hora, vistieron a Greg con falda y moños, Daniel salio y beso al primero gordo que encontró, Fere coqueteo con una mujer, Poseidon canto en el Karaoke la de "eternamente bello bello" y asi de divertidos, salieron del bar a las 4 de la mañana

-sabias que eres muy sexy cuando me cantas?-dijo Al colgado del cuello de su esposo y besándolo sin parar ambos estaban ya con bastantes copas de mas

-cariño, yo soy sexy hasta cuando estoy en el baño-le beso y cargándolo, lo sentó en un auto que estaba en el estacionamiento, comenzaron a ponerse passions y estuvieron a punto de hacerlo delante de todos

-Dad, dad! Tranquilo-sonreia Deuce separándolos- ya podrán llegar a casa y estar a solas

-pero quiero tenerlo ahora-dijo Pose en un berrinche-miralo que bonito es!

-se que tu esposo es muy guapo pero no queremos verlos haciendo el amor aquí asi que, anda…los llevo a casa!

-amor, podemos usar el asiento trasero del auto-sugirio Al con sensualidad

-gran idea!

Y ambos corrieron a su vehiculo dejando a Deuce asi ._.

-hey!ah rayos! Porque me tocaron los borrachos calientes?

Brian venia atrás colgado de Mac y Greg ya bastante ebrio

-pero yo lo amooooooooo-decia llorando

-ya lo sabemos cabr"#$-dijo el italiano enojado pero bastante "happy"-te hemos oído el "#$% #$%& todo el rato y ni con tus #$%& llantos lo haras volver

-entonces déjame poner esa canción llegadora otra vez!-

-no! Olvídalo!ya no mas

-una mas Mac, la ultima y nos vamos!

-que no!

-si ya saben como soy pa´que me traen!-reclamaba el rubio quien era llevado arrastras por sus amigos

Fere venia entre Daniel y Jean Carlo, ambos habían empezado a discutir por el conde desde copas atrás

-por favor a ambos-sonreia Alberto sensualmente- no me gusta oírlos pelear

Cosa mas falsa! A Fere le fascinaba ver como reñían por su cariño

-solo dile que tus mejores orgasmos los has tenido conmigo-le reclamaba el gascon

-ja! Eso te dice para no hacerte quedar mal-reia Daniel- Fere. Cuentale de esa vez que nos quedamos en Venecia por 5 dias-

-no dire nada mas,nos vamos ahora? Estoy ebrio cuando veo 2 Jean Carlos y 3 Danieles-

-lo ves? Me ve mas a mi-dijo el ruso con vanidad

-es obvio eres el doble de idiota

Solo el Rey parecía sobrio y cuidaba a sus guardias, agradeció las atenciones del dueño del Bar y salio con Thad y sus amigos

-usted no parece afectado milord-pregunto Clawd

-nunca suelo beber, no me gusta, además, no esta mi mujer en la ciudad y prefiero portarme bien

-eso es muy leal-dijo Heath sonriendo

-ademas, ella me mando como 200 mensajes-dijo el Rey mostrando su iphone con los whatsapp de su esposa- parece que tienen radar en lugar de sortija de matrimonio-

-lo hace porque lo ama-sonrio mi prometido

-y yo a ella, somos una familia y la lealtad son bases en una relación-

-cierto-

-nos llevamos a los perros?-pregunto Holt

-si, nos los repartiremos, en ese estado no pueden manejar.

-Deuce!te llevas a tus padres?-pregunto mi novio

El griego llego con cara de ._. ´

-este si…pero…ahorita mejor ni me acerco al auto! Ya se pusieron algo…intensos

-iuuuk!-dijeron los chicos

-ya se!que oso! Parece que no se pueden aguantar hasta llegar a la casa

El Rey sonrio e iba a caminar hacia su vehiculo cuando sintió la presencia de alguien que los veia desde lejos

-quedense aquí-mando a los chicos y se dirigio hacia donde se encontraba el que los vigilaba

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	15. Chapter 15

El monarca camino hacia el lado oscuro del estacionamiento, un par de ojos rojos retrocedían a la par que el Rey avanzaba, sacó su arma, la amartillo y apuntando al ser, este de un solo movimiento, escapo veloz dejando atrás al Vampiro, Steve regresó con los chicos y mando

-debemos irnos ahora, no podemos dejar a los Perros en ese estado, los llevaremos a descansar, Deuce tendras que llevar a tus padres aun haciendo sus cosas-

-de acuerdo, pero que luego no diga que no lo amo!-

Todos fueron hasta el auto que les tocaba, Greg, Mac y Brian estaban en el penthouse de Poseidon, El Rey llevaba a Fere y a Jean Carlo, Thad manejaba con Daniel ya dormido en el asiento trasero y el pobre esposo de Cleo llevaba su "carga hot", llegaron sin contratiempos a sus destinos y nadie mas los molesto

A la mañana siguiente, Al se despertó con un dolor de cabeza mega intenso, su esposo dormia a su lado, beso su cabeza, lo arropo, se levanto despacio dirigiéndose al baño para lavarse la cara y tratar de recordar lo sucedido, cuando de pronto se acordó de un pequeño detalle:

-mis hijos!

Y salio veloz buscándolos, no estaban en su habitación, bajo volando las escaleras y escucho las risas de Dean en la cocina, el pobre conde llego como alma que lleva el diablo, Cleo y Deuce estaban ahí, estaban almorzando con los niños

-mami!-sonrio la dulce Allysa pidiéndole los brazos, Al cargo a su niña estrujándola hacia el

-oh por dios! Mis bebes, los olvide por completo anoche, no puedo creerlo!-

-tranquilo Al-sonrio Cleo- los acosté temprano, ustedes llegaron muy tarde y Pose te llevo hasta la habitación, estabas bien dormido-

-pero como pude hacerlo sin antes revisar a mis niños?-el conde se veia realmente apenado, fue hasta donde Dean y lo cargo también-

-papá los reviso despues de llevarte a la cama, creo que caíste rendido después de…bueno, tu sabes, tener tanta "actividad física"-

El conde no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, se habia portado bastante mal :p

-no recuerdo nada!-dijo super sorprendido

- creo que bebiste de mas-

-no vuelvo a hacerlo-se regañaba Al- no se como pude olvidarme de ver a mis bebes, soy una pésima madre

-ah vamos, no lo eres-

-por supuesto que si-

-Al, mereces de vez en cuando divertirte a solas con papá, los niños estan bien , fue una noche muy interesante y todos reimos con las ocurrencias que pasaron, aquí estan los enanos y ellos también se portaron muy bien-

-Per vino y trajo a sus niños-completo Cleo-todo estuvo bajo control, exceptuando el bullying a Phillipe-

-ok, pero no me vuelve a suceder…primero son ellos en mi vida, y claro que tu padre también pero soy su madre y no debo distraerme de esta manera

-te entendemos, pero ellos estan perfectos, de acuerdo?

Al asentia mas no dejaba de besar a sus bebes, en casa de los perros o mejor dicho del padre de Deuce, Brian se encontraba sumamente pensativo bebiendo un café bastante cargado, Greg llegaba a lado suyo.

-como te sientes?-pregunto

-bien y tu?-

-con la cabeza llena de globitos pero bastante bien-

-si no sientes globos, no ha sido una buena borrachera-declaro Brian

-definitivamente

-y Mac?

-esta hablando con Danny, creo que lo estan regañando por no llamar anoche, ya sabes lo mandilón que es Anthony-

-jajaa! Según el bien machote pero nada mas le habla el marido y se cuadra-rio el rubio

Greg le regreso el gesto y despues de unos minutos, pregunto

-que piensas hacer ahora con Alexis?-

-de?

-bueno, ahora sabes en donde se encuentra-

-ah…eso…pues…nada

-nada?-pregunto Harper con asombro

-noP- enfatizo la p

-pero…querias saber en donde se hallaba

-sip-haciendo lo mismo

-y luego?-

Brian se incorporo suspirando, dejo su taza de café en la mesa y habló:

-va a casarse

-y eso que?

-que significa que ya no me ama

-no puedes asegurar eso

-por supuesto que si, Alexis es un chico sumamente fiel, leal, merece tener a alguien increíble a su lado, y si él le pidió matrimonio y acepto, quiere decir que ya no siente nada por mí, que lo que nos unía se termino y tiene razón en aceptarlo, en mi caso, le negué todo, un hogar, el nombre a mi hijo, le fui infiel, le mentí, ¿Por qué el querría regresar con alguien como yo?

-porque te ama

El rubio sonrio

-si me amara, no se casaria con el….conozco a Alexis muy bien, el no se dejaría besar por nadie si no enterro antes sus sentimientos por mi…asi de leal es el…si acepto su propuesta quiere decir….que esta enamorado de Hans-

-y lo vas a dejar asi?

-que mas me queda…

-luchar por su amor!

-no…creo que lo mejor sera que vuelva con Pélope

-como?-dijo Greg sorprendido- pero…

-es un buen chico y teníamos química, creo que lo intentare con el, no quiero quedarme solo-

Brian palmeo a su amigo y se levanto rumbo a la cocina, claro que Harper no tomo esto nada bien, sabia que su oportunidad con el griego se desvanecería

En el hotel, Phillipe estaba ya en brazos de su madre que se paseaba sumamente furico

-arañaron a mi bebe!

-quieres calmarte?-pedia el gascon con un dolor épico de cabeza y aun estaba en la cama con un vaso de agua con hielos en la frente

-que no te importa tu hijo?-

-creo que exageras

-mira!

La rasguñadita estaba en el antebrazo del bebe, era tan minúscula que apenas se veia

-quizas se lastimo el mismo

-acaso crees que mi bebe es emo? Por supuesto que no!

-Amor, tranquilo, no vamos a empezar una pelea por esto o si?-

-no pero…

-entonces calmate, Phillipe esta bien, míralo que contento esta

-es obvio que esta feliz si esta con mami-dijo el conde pegando su cara a la de su pequeño, iba a continuar la discusión cuando tocaron a su puerta, el abogado se levanto y abrio, era Daniel

-mas vale que se levanten y vengan, la madre de Thad llamo, no llego anoche a casa

Fueron directo hacia la habitación del Rey que estaba hablando con la histérica de mi proxima suegra

-esta segura que no esta con algun amigo?-preguntaba el monarca- Thad dejo anoche a uno de mis guardaespaldas personal y volvio a su casa-

La dama se oia llorosa, ya habia perdido a su esposo anteriormente, no queria también perder a su hijo

-yo me encargare de esto. Lady Tepes, descuide-

Y el monarca colgó el teléfono

-llama a los demás, que no demoren y si pueden contactar a la novia de Thad, mucho mejor-

En segundos, sus perros obedecieron al pie de la letra, todos llegaron al primer mandato, incluyendo Al y Poseidón que llevaban a sus hijos

-y ahora?-pregunto MacCann

-mi señor marido no quiso dejar al par de bodoques, ya que anoche los dejamos solitos mucho rato-dijo Poseidon

-son mis bebes, como puedo dejarlos abandonados?

-no les va a pasar nada amorcito-

-aun asi!

-descuiden, Pelope no tarda en llegar y el los puede cuidar de nuevo

-Pelope viene? Cool-sonrio Brian ya adelantandose a conquistarlo, Greg prefirió no decir nada, le molestaba pensar que no podia acercarse mas al chico porque su amigo había decidido volver con el.

-Thad esta desaparecido-dijo el Rey informando lo que sucedía

-como?-pregunto Al sorprendido

-mami, mami, paeta mami?-le interrumpia Allysa atrayendo la atención de su madre el cual le dio lo que le pedia y la sento en el mueble

-Stark si es un impedimento para ti poner atención por ser mamita de tiempo completo-dijo con sarcasmo Fere- bien podrias no se…

En eso Phillipe lloraba pidiéndole los brazos al conde, habia visto a Dean y no le gustaba estar cerca de el bullie, el conde volvio veloz a sostener a su pequeño

-que era lo que ladrabas Fere?-sonrio Poseidon feliz

-me estan escuchando o aun van a pelear?-pregunto el monarca

-perdone mi señor, pero, como es que mi sobrino desaparecio?

-no llego a su casa y su madre esta muy preocupada

-con Deuce no se quedo, mi hijo durmió en casa con su familia

-y con alguien mas?

-le llamare a mi cachorro para que se comunique con mis amigos-

-anoche una presencia nos estaba vigilando

-en donde?-cuestiono MacCann

-en las afueras del bar

-no sentí nada

-obviamente no, estaban tan "felices" que ni sabían en donde estaban-

-es que esa bebida es bien llamada "veneno" te hace perder hasta el habla!-dijo Daniel

-creen que hayan sido lobos?-pregunto el príncipe

-es lo mas seguro y si ellos fueron, tienen a Thad-

-entonces deberíamos hacerle una visita-sugirio Fere

-nosotros no podemos entrar a sus dominios, pero creo que tenemos a alguien que si puede hacerlo-

-y quien es?-pregunto Poseidon

En eso, yo tocaba la puerta con urgencia, me habían mandado mensaje los R.D. además de que mi suegra me llamo muy angustiada, al no saber nada de mi novio, me levante enseguida de mi cama y fui hacia donde estaban hospedados el Rey y sus guardaespaldas, me dejaron el paso libre y llegue ante el monarca diciendo:

-por favor, permítame ayudarle a encontrar a mi prometido!

_**Buenas noches vengo de rapidito a responder algunas preguntitas**_

_**¿si Al hubiese sido vampia al quedar embarazada de Poseidon,le hubiera afectado las fiebre? –no, el embarazo hubiese sido normal, el siendo hombre fue diferente, ya que dentro de el solo moraba la energía de sus hijos**_

_**Si un vampiro es preñado por un semidios le pasa lo mismo?- si**_

_**Todos los hijos de Fere son rubios? Si, salieron al padre de el que es 100% rubio**_

_**Como se pronuncia Phillipe?- Filip**_

_**Gracias por leerme!les dejo un beso**_

_**Rey Kon**_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	16. Chapter 16

El rey tomo mis hombros,creo que me puse nerviosa ante su cercania, es que es taan guapo!

-señorita Wolf, el joven Tepes esta desaparecido, nos gustaria muchisimo que nos ayudara a localizarlo

-hare lo que sea! Es el hombre que amo!

-anoche alguien de su manada nos estaba siguiendo, nos vigilaba y no dudo que haya sido esa persona el que se lo llevo-

-en ese caso, ire a donde a mi prima y averiguare en donde lo tienen-

-no iras sola, Mac, Daniel, van a ir contigo, Poseidon, tu junto con Al, Fere y Jean vigilaran afuera de la vieja fabrica

-de acuerdo

El conde cargo a su hija y su esposo lo miro sorprendido

-amorcito?te vas a llevar a los bebes?

-por supuesto, no voy a dejarlos-

-pero es una misión

-no importa, no se quedaran aquí-

-mucho mejor, llevate a ese Bullie-reclamo Fere

Y antes de que Al pudiese contestar, el bebe grito molesto

-dadadaaaaaaa!-como diciendo "callate amargado!"

Poseidon se rio con ganas al oir a su hijo reclamar

-pollito te manda a decir que no jodas-

-grosero-dijo El frances ofendido

Pelope llegaba a la habitación,Greg le abrio la puerta a su llamado y Fere le paso enseguida a Phillipe, el chico miro a Hale dandole los buenos días

-hey, hola-respondio secamente el ingles alejándose de el y dejando muy pensativo al chico del comportamiento de su amigo

Los demas partieron conmigo, solo Brian y el Rey se quedaron,el rubio se acerco al chico saludandole

-todo bajo control?-

-disculpa?-pregunto Pelope

-que si no pasa nada

-ah, no...todo bien…dime…, que le pasa a Greg?

-yo que se, esta loco ya sabes-

-ayer me mando mensaje acerca de que ya sabes en donde esta Alexis, genial no?

El soberano aunque estaba cerca de la ventana, volteo al oir lo que el chico le decia, queria ver la reaccion del perro de reserva ante esto

-ah si...bueno, ya sabes

-creo que deberiamos ir a Alemania-

-excuse me?-pregunto Brian

-no estaria mal, pelear por lo que te pertenece y..

-wow wow, Pelope...espera...Alexis ya tomo su decision, no voy a obligarlo a que este conmigo, si ama a ese chico, no creo que desee verme-

-es que ni siquiera has hablado con el-

-no lo creo necesario, ademas, no se, creo que tu y yo podriamos volver a salir-

-disculpa?-pregunto el chico ofendido-

-si, ser de nuevo pareja, que dices? Sabes que la pasamos bien-

-ni en mil años volveria contigo-respondio decidido Pelope-eres una pesima pareja! No soy plato de segunda para que ahora que el se fue, tu vengas a decirme que deseas intentarlo conmigo, olvidalo!-

Y muy ofendido tomo a Phillipe y se lo llevo a otra habitacion, cerrando con un portazo, el rubio se quedo impavido ante el ataque y todavia pregunto al rey:

-y a este que demonios le pasa?-

-creo que lo ofendio tu propuesta-

-pero porque?-

-porque nadie te cree ese drama de aceptar que Alexis se case con su manager, tu siempre lo has odiado, y no imagino que sucedera cuando lo veas con tu ex o que tu hijo le llame papá-

-no digas eso-dijo Brian molesto-

-es lo que terminara siendo si tu no reclamas lo que te pertenece, es tu familia y nadie debe arrebatartela, no dejes que lo hagan-

Duvallon solo escuchaba atentamente,quedandose muy pensativo del consejo

Nosotros llegamos al lugar de reunion, los otros RD estaban afuera, Pose y Al se encontraban en su auto con sus hijos, que peleaban por el iron man de peluche, Allysa lo queria y Dean estaba gritando para que no se lo quitara

-prestaselo a tu hermana-le pedia su padre

-lo vo a peina-decia la nena-

-ya ves? Lo va a peinar, dejaselo pollo

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!- gritaba el bebe berrinchudo

-nena, deja a tu hermano-pedia su madre

-nuuu!-respondia la bebe en su plan consentido

-ah, no hay nada como tus hijos haciendo berrinche por la mañana y uno con dolor de cabeza-decia Pose

-no te quejes, son nuestros niños-

-no me quejo amorcito-sonreia el dios- pero son muy gritones, salieron a ti

Al volteo tomando el juguete

-es mio ahora hasta que ambos se lleven bien

Como resultado, ambos se pusieron a llorar

-ves lo que hiciste?-le regaño el conde a Pose soltandole un manotazo

-yo?pero si tu fuiste el que le quitaste el monigote!

-lo hice para que ya no te molestaran, ven aca princesa de mamá-Al sacaba a Allysa de su asiento llevandola con el-toma a Dean

-hare algo mejor-el papá de Deuce prendio el radio y volteo hacia su hijo que lloraba desconsolado-baila pollo! Eh eh eh!

Dean aun hacia pucheros pero el ritmo le gano y poco a poco comenzo a bailotear al ver a su padre alentarlo con las palmas, El nene estaba ya prendido con la musica

-lo ves? El es feliz bailando!

-eso veo-rio Al-eso lo saco de ti

-amor, dicen que hombre que baila bien, es buen amante y te consta!

-Poseidon!-dijo el conde tapandole los oidos a su nena-

El dios reia y aun continuaba alentando a su hijo a bailar que se movia feliz en su asiento, yo estaba ya adentro con mis dos escoltas, los hombres lobo me tapaban el paso preguntando a que iba

-a ver a Sandreene! A que mas? Dejenme pasar debo hablar con ella!

-ya no eres bienvenida aqui, Clawdeen Wolf-

Yo me acerque amenazante al tipo que asi me hablaba y respondi

-no me interesa ser parte de tu manada, solo quiero saber si Thad esta aquí

-lo esta

Los perros se miraron unos a otros al igual que yo

-ustedes lo tienen?-pregunte asombrada

-asi es

-y porque?

-obviamente, no iba a dejar que los vampiros hicieran algo para ganarme la partida-respondio mi prima saliendo de una habitacion- no te lo dare hasta el próximo domingo

-eres una tonta!-dije furiosa acercándome a ella- devuelveme a mi chico!

-no

-Sandreene…mira que no estoy de humor para tus tonterías!-

-Clawdeen, tu nunca has sido…

Y antes de que terminara su discurso, le solte tremenda bofetada que la hizo girar 360 grados, sus guardias la detuvieron antes de que cayera

-que bonito golpe!-sonrio MacCann

-las damas si que saben usar los puños-sonrio Daniel

-vas a regresarme a Thad o….-amenace sin titubear

-o que? Los perros atacaran a nuestra gente? Si lo hacen lo tendremos como una declaración de guerra-

-eso es verdad, niña-me dijo el italiano-Steve no nos dio ordenes de atacar

-exacto, se lo fieles que son estos caballeros y dudo que hagan algo que provoque una pelea entre ambas razas asi que….largo de aquí traidora, te devolveré a tu prometido hasta el domingo , asegurarme que tu boda este arruinada y que Heigl, sea destituido de su trono-

Mi estúpida prima sonreía victoriosa, yo salí con ganas de asesinar a todo aquel que se nos pusiera enfrente, llegamos hasta el estacionamiento del lugar en donde los demás esperaban, Al salio con Allysa en brazos y Fere junto a Jean se acercaron a nosotros

-que paso?-pregunto el francés

-esta adentro-dije-pero no nos lo darán hasta el domingo

-que idiotez, porque no atacaron?-pregunto Alberto

-porque no podemos disparar un arma en su contra, Steve nos cortaría las pelotas si empezamos una pelea en contra de ellos, piensa mademoiselle

-que importa una guerra!-reclamo furioso

-si importa-rectifico su marido- no vamos a caer en provocaciones

-Jean Carlo si este par de niñatos no se casa, Steve perdería la corona!

-lo se Fere pero debemos ser cautos-

-y como lo sacaremos de ahí?

-creo que yo puedo hacerlo-dijo Poseidon desde su auto, tenia la puerta abierta del lado del conductor

-porque no te acercas?-pregunto Mac

-porque tengo a pollito aquí y soy un gran papá. esperen

El dios se acerco al nene y lo saco de su sillita, Dean estaba mas que feliz, sonrio dichoso al sentir los brazos de su papi y tomaba su iron man de peluche con orgullo

-creo que el problema es que ustedes los vampiros no pueden acercarse, cierto?-pregunto el esposo de Al

-exacto

-porque el Rey prohíbe que tengan relaciones asperas con los lobitos, pero da el caso de que yo no lo soy

-estas casado conmigo-le recordó el conde

-y?

-que técnicamente eres como un vampiro honorario

-si pero no lo soy al 100%

-o sea que no quieres ese titulo?-pregunto Al muy ofendido

-no mi amor, si lo quiero!-respondio Poseidon al momento muy asustado

-no puedo creerlo, no quieres ser vampiro-volvio a decir el conde con tristeza

-amor, amor, si lo quiero! Me encanta ser mitad vampiro pero lo que quiero decir es que puedo entrar y sacar a Thad sin que ustedes se metan en problemas

Al aun no se veia muy convencido pero dijo

-si puedes hacer eso…

-claro que puedo, lo traeré sin que se rompan las relaciones entre ustedes y lobos

-creo que es una buena idea-interrumpio Fere- por primera vez se te ocurre algo inteligente

-y no lo usare hasta que mi esposo lo acepte,¿amorcito?

El conde estaba aun bastante serio, Poseidon lo alejo unos pasos

-cariño, sabes que amo estar casado contigo-

-entonces no lo digas como si te pesara ser un vampiro

-amor! Jamas dije eso, vamos Al, sabes que ha sido la mejor decisión que he hecho en toda mi asquerosa existencia, tu, nuestros bebes, son lo mejor que tengo en mi vida, jamas me arrepentiré de haberte hecho mi esposo, esta claro?

-entonces, si quieres ser un vampiro honorario?-pregunto el príncipe con cierta candidez

El Dios beso a su esposo intensamente importándole poco que sus niños estaban con ellos

-por ti, soy lo que sea, vampiro, Dios, tu bufon, tu esclavo, lo que desees, porque eres mi tesoro Al, mi hermoso corazón del mar.

-eres un amor-sonrio su marido-

-ire por tu sobrino

-ten cuidado

-lo tendre, cuidas a nuestro pollo bailador?

-con mi vida-dijo Al cargando al bebe-te amo

Poseidon volvio a besarlo con pasion

-y yo te adoro con toda mi alma, vuelvo enseguida

-ok

-te prometo que terminando esto, tendremos una cena muy sexy

-en verdad?

-te lo juro!

Y camino decidido hacia la fabrica sacando su tridente

-que empiece la fiesta!-sonreia la deidad de forma traviesa

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	17. Chapter 17

Poseidon llego a la entrada de la vieja fabrica, activo su peligroso poder y una horrenda ola se formo delante de el, entrando al lugar y arrasando todo, los lobos huian asustados al oir como el monstruo de agua llegaba rugiendo feroz, Sandreene estaba atonita, el elemento parecia tener vida propia,comenzo a inundarlo todo, los lobos se trepaban en donde podían para no ser ahogados, el liquido llego hasta un cuarto que usaban de calabozo y arranco la puerta, adentro estaba Thad desmayado o quizas le habian inyectado algun narcotico,el agua alzo al vampiro como si lo cargase y con delicadeza lo llevo hasta afuera cual preciosa carga, la dizque reina estaba colgada cual chango en unos anaqueles al ver como se le inundaba su "palacio", el vital liquido parecia limpiar de escorias todo aquel lugar

Mi alegria no tuvo limites al ver a mi novio salir de la fabrica

-Thad!-grite feliz, el agua lo deposito frente a mi,Poseidon guardo su tridente y Fere revisaba a mi chico

-lo drogaron para que no usara sus poderes, debemos llevarlo a un hospital, su corazon late muy despacio

-amor-dije yo preocupada, MacCann tomo a mi prometido en brazos y lo deposito en el auto, partimos al momento con el

Mi chico fue atendido de inmediato gracias a Fere, Deuce llego con todos a la clinica,Pose le habia informado lo sucedido, Lala tambien estaba ahi, se topo con su padre en la entrada y este la ignoro monumentalmente ya que traia a Allysa consigo, su hija solo suspiro y se sento a mi lado

-el va a recuperarse-me dijo acariciando mi cabello

-eso espero,no sabemos que cosa le dieron esos locos

-es tu manada,no deberias llamarlos asi-aconsejo ella

Yo sonrei con sarcasmo

-con ellos de amigos, quien necesita enemigos? no Lala, desde ahora renuncio a ser parte de los lobos-

-pero porque? Clawdeen, son tus raíces!

-que me han dado la espalda-reclame molesta- acaso crees que se han portado tan bien conmigo como ser leal?-

-pero no deja de ser tu familia

-mi familia la conforman mis padres y hermanos y muy pronto, mi esposo, de ahí en fuera, no tengo porque serle fiel a ninguna persona que desea mi mal-

Y me levante sumamente furiosa con Draculaura, ese afán suyo de sentirse parte de la manada por ser novia de Clawd me desagradaba en extremo, mi hermano estaba con sus amigos platicando cuando me vio pasar de malas

-tu novia me pone de malas!-dije gritando

El solo se quedo sorprendido por el ataque y volteo a ver a su chica

-creo que no debiste decirle eso-regaño De Nile a Lala

-porque no? Cleo es su gente , creo que no debería expresarse asi, uno debe serle siempre fiel a sus raíces

-en serio? dime Draculaura, y porque reniegas de ser vampira?

Ja!punto para la egipcia, mi cuñada no dijo nada, solo se quedo callada y se cruzo de brazos, es mejor no juzgar porque podemos ser juzgados con la misma moneda.

Al habia llevado a sus bebes a comer al restaurant del hospital, Pose estaba ahí y Deuce llego con DJ

-hola, aquí tengo un bebe hambriento mas-dijo el chico

-alla esta una silla, tráela-dijo su padre

El griego arrastro el objeto y lo coloco a lado de Dean, sento a su hijo y ambos pequeños reian felices de estar juntos, Allysa comia ya su sándwich mirándolos, como diciendo: pufff! Hombres!

-alguna noticia de Thad?-pregunto el conde preocupado

-nada aun, estan adentro con el, según se, Fere no ha salido-dijo Deuce

-tranquilo amor, el estará bien-le consolo su esposo al príncipe

-eso espero, no quiero que mi pobre sobrino no pueda cumplir su sueño de no casarse con la mujer que ama

Poseidon beso la frente de su marido

-todo estará bien, te lo prometo

En eso, Ine entraba al comedor buscando a su ex,vio que estaba con su familia y hacia alla se dirigio

-como esta Thad?-pregunto directamente al vampiro

-aun no lo sabemos-respondio Al dandole sopa a su bebe y otra cucharada para DJ

-que le paso?

-los lobos lo tenían preso-respondio Poseidon-no desean que se case con Clawdeen

-Al…si puedo ayudarte de alguna manera-

-no lo creo-

-Lala se asusto mucho al oir que su primo estaba lastimado, me gustaría que hablaras con ella para tranquilizarla

-estaba con Cleo, y ella de seguro ya le dijo lo que sucedia, no te preocupes por eso-

Ine miro a Poseidon como diciendo "este no cambia!" el dios solo sonrio y la dama salio sin decir mas

-amor..

-cielo, no ahorita si? No me interesa lidiar con ellos, me desagrada mirarlos y mas tratar asuntos con esa niña, mi familia es lo que me interesa, quiero que ustedes coman, que estén tranquilos y que sobre todo, Thad se alivie, de ahí en fuera, en este momento, nada mas importa-

-ok, cariño, te entiendo, descuida, el se pondrá bien

Al abrazo a su esposo y se recargo en el, lo estresaba mucho la presencia de su ex, deseaba con toda el alma que esa parte de su pasado se borrara y no regresara nunca mas.

Clawd estaba muy pensativo en una ala apartada del hospital, no le gustaba verme sufrir, Thad era el amor de mi vida y sabia por lo que estaba yo pasando, además, también se habia alejado de nosotros porque de vez en cuando, le lanzaba miradas intensas a Cleo, habia visto a Deuce ir con su hijo al restaurant y eso le dejaba algunos minutos para poder admirar la belleza de la Egipcia que se habia incrementado con el matrimonio, le habia sentado muy bien, lucia radiante y feliz como una mujer plena, no se notaba aun su segundo embarazo, asi que su cuerpo estaba de nuevo estético, mi hermano la veia endiosado de vez en vez, cuando prefirió alejarse para no incomodarla, ya que De Nile lo habia cachado varias veces mirándola y mejor se habia levantado de su asiento, estaba junto a mi platicando cuando me dijo:

-ire a buscar a mi esposo-

-esta con Pose y Al

-lo se, pero trae a mi bebe y no puedo estar sin ellos- sonrio ella alejándose

Clawd se habia sentido algo apenado por hacerla sentir incomoda, que se alejo a otra ala cuando Lala llego hasta el

-lobito?

-dime chiquita-respondio el

-que haces aquí?

-ah…estaba…pensando

-en que?en mi?-sonrio mimosa acercándose

Clawd sonrio y beso su frente

-por supuesto que en ti,siempre lo hago

-eres un amor!no pongas esa carita, se que mi primito se va a salvar

-tu crees?

-si! El es muy valiente, por eso es el líder de la ciudad y no existe nada que pueda vencerlo, además, esta aquí su Rey y el lo salvara

-tambien es tu Rey

Draculaura abrazo a Clawd con fuerza diciendo:

-yo escogeré al que tu llames Rey como el mio….no me interesa ser parte de los vampiros

Mi hermano la alejo un poco

-pero lo eres

-no quiero

-Lala

-prefiero ser de tu manada, ellos se cuidan y protegen y jamas abandonan a su familia, eso me gusta! Esa lealtad que no se ve en los vampiros.-

-si existe

-como? Dejando a las esposas por compañeros de armas? La dualidad no existe!

-tu padre se enamoro de Poseidon

-no quiero hablar de el!-dijo furiosa Lala manoteando- al demonio Tepes

-no digas eso

-Clawd…solo quiero saber que existiremos tu y yo en nuestro mundo perfecto-respondio mi cuñada-te amo! Eres el amor de mi vida y quiero que seamos muy felices cuando nos casemos-

-linda…

-nada mas importa lobito, imagina lo hermosos que serán nuestros hijos con una mezcla de ambas razas pero que deseo,se parezcan mas a ti-

Mi hermano la miro extrañado

-como?

-que no voy a tomar el tratamiento, mis hijos van a parecerse a su padre-dijo orgullosa- a mi valiente lobito!-

-pero Lala…

-y seremos la mejor familia de todo Salem!

-Draculaura-replico con firmeza mi hermano- no se que es lo que estas diciendo, pero no voy a tener un hijo Hybrid

-Clawd….-dijo ella muy sorprendida

-no! Esas cosas son peligrosas y sobre todo, tu morirías durante su nacimiento

-estare bien!-sonrio la chica

-no puedes asegurar eso, es..hasta insano que lo digas, Lala…yo…yo no quiero un hijo asi, acaso mi opinión no cuenta?

-es que deseo que tenga lo mejor de ti

-nuestra mezcla es peligrosa, mi hermana renuncio a sus genes de lobo por su hijo y esta ya en tratamiento, yo hare lo mismo, no te arriesgare ni deseo un hijo Hybrid, si deseas casarte conmigo, quiero que vayamos al consejo vampiro y hagas lo mismo que Clawdeen

-no quiero!-dijo Lala tercamente y cruzándose de brazos-mi hijo no sera 100% vampiro

-pero chiquita

-no me interesa! No le dare esa satisfacción a Alucard, no voy a sacrificar tus genes Clawd porque seria como si el ganara, le daríamos la razón cuando dice que los lobos son mas inferiores que mi gente

-eso no importa

-a mi si! No dejare que mi padre gane, asi que NO LO HARE-repitio tercamente en un puchero consentido

Clawd tomo aire con fastidio y dijo:

-en ese caso, no pienso casarme contigo

-QUE?-grito ella asustada-lobito!

-lo lamento, pero desde este momento, disuelvo nuestro compromiso y eres libre para casarte con alguien que desee hacer tu voluntad-

Mi hermano dio media vuelta e iba a retirarse cuando ella lo tomo de la cintura llorando y rogándole

-no me dejes…por favor, no me dejes

Clawd no volteo

-lobito te amo! Eres lo mejor de mi vida, sin ti no podria seguir viviendo, por lo que mas quieras Clawd, no me dejes!

El pobre chico se sentía atrapado sin salida, Lala estaba llorando amargamente

-todo mundo me ha hecho a un lado, las personas no les importa lo que siento! Mi padre se fue, mi madre esta trabajando, mi hermano me odia! Solo me quedas tu, por favor Clawd…no te vayas de mi lado, sin ti no quiero habitar ni el cielo! Por favor, por favor!-

-Lala

-por favor! Hare lo que pidas, si quieres que me someta a ese tratamiento lo hare pero por favor no deshagas nuestro compromiso, lo que mas deseo es ser tu esposa, dime que te casaras conmigo Clawd, dimelo!

El le sonrio con melancolía, no podia dejarla, Lala se veia tan sola y tan triste que le respondio

-de acuerdo….no romperé el compromiso….

-oh lobito!

Y la chica le beso intensamente colgándose de su cuello, mi hermano solo acariciaba su cabello no sintiendo lo mismo que ella

-te amo lobito bonito!-decia ella en el colmo de la felicidad

-si, y yo a ti

-sabes que pienso?

-que?

-que deberíamos casarnos ya! Despues de Clawdeen, la nuestra es la siguiente boda!

-Lala aun no nos graduamos de la Universidad-le recordó su novio

-no importa!con el dinero del fideicomiso de Alucard, podemos hacer una boda majestuosa, imagínate nada mas mi amor, tu y yo, en el altar y yo con un hermoso vestido color rosa, sera la mas increíble unión de todas!-aplaudia Ula feliz- ire a decirle a mi mami lo que hemos decidido! Claro esta, que debo comenzar el tratamiento anti Hybrid ya, no queremos sorpresas en la noche de bodas, sera tan mágica! Te adoro lobito bello!-

Mi cuñada le dio un beso y Salio corriendo saltando feliz buscando a su madre mientras mi hermano resoplaba con melancolía, ahora todo estaba perdido para el.

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	18. Chapter 18

Fere salio informándole al Rey que Thad estaba fuera de peligro, todos respiramos aliviados al escucharle y el francés continuo:

-lo que le colocaron en las venas es un poderoso narcótico, pudo haberlo dormido para siempre, creo que esos lobos tienen venenos peligrosos, Steve, que debemos regularizar-

-eso creo, lo mejor en este momento, es no dejar que se vuelvan a llevar a alguno de los dos, debemos vigilarlos

-ordeno cuidados extremos?

-asi es, debo volver a L.A., pero regresare en pocos dias

- a que vas?-pregunto el conde con extrañeza a su Rey

-necesito buscar algo de suma importancia, te quedas a cargo de los perros, volveré antes de la boda-

-crees que se casen?

-no deben detener los planes, todo debe continuar igual, aunque la luna se vuelva rojo sangre, ellos deben seguir y tu estas encargado de eso-

-me la pones fácil-dijo con fastidio el conde

-que acaso no eres el gran Fere? No te quejes y haz tu trabajo-

Asi, con este mandato, el soberano salio del hospital con rumbo a L.A. los demás perros estaban alrededor del lugar cuidando que ningun lobo traspasara el umbral de la clínica, Greg se encontraba fumando un cigarro cuando Pelope se acerco a el

-hola

-hey, a que horas llegaste?

-hace un rato-sonrio-el Rey vino y llegue con Brian, traje a Phillipe con su madre

-acaso lo va a amamantar?-dijo con burla Greg

-creo que no puede vivir sin su bebe, es como Al, le gusta tenerlos cerca-

-bueno, eso es ser madre creo yo-

-y tu tienes hijos?-pregunto el joven sentándose cerca del ingles

-no, no tengo familia

-que mal….

-no realmente, soy bastante solitario

-eso veo…dime…porque me ignoraste en la mañana?

-no te ignore-sonrio Greg

-bueno, si lo hiciste

-entonces discúlpame

-te perdono porque me encanta ser tu amigo y además que te necesito para una misión

-una misión?-pregunto Harper

-si…quiero ir a buscar a Alexis a Alemania, entre tu y yo podemos obligar a Brian a que lo traiga de vuelta a su lado

-pero…pensé que el y tu…

-que? Íbamos a volver?

El vampiro asintió

-no, eso nunca, Brian es una pésima pareja, además,haga lo que haga, jamas podre desplazar a su novio de su corazón, y el debe luchar por su familia, solo somos amigos y como tal, le ayudare a que pelee por el amor de su vida

-o sea que…no te gusta Brian?-insistio el ingles

-no-sonrio Pelope

-genial…bueno…creo…que es genial porque tu sabes,…

-qué sé?

-es que…el y tu no…no hacen buena pareja y…

-porque mejor no te olvidas de el?-dijo el guapo griego acercándose a su amigo con toda la intención de robarle un beso cuando Daniel les interrumpio

-hey Greg! Ven aca

Su amigo se levanto de donde estaba y tosio nervioso

-debo…debo ir con el, nos vemos-

-claro-asintio Pelope y tuvo que resignarse a que el Ruso se llevara al atractivo vampiro

Media hora despues pude ver a Thad, el estaba bastante palido pero me sonrio al verme acercarme, le bese y acaricie su sedoso cabello

-como te sientes?-pregunte

-como si me hubiera pasado un tractor encima-

-eso si que esta mal

-esta pésimo, pero descuida, esto no podrá contra mi

-que terco eres Tepes-

-de que? De casarme contigo? Creeme amor, aun si me hicieran papilla, me meteria en un frasco y me casaria contigo

Yo rei ante su ocurrencia

-eres un tontito, pero asi te amo

-y yo a ti, quédate conmigo, de acuerdo?

-sera un honor-le bese de nuevo

El suspiro y volvió a dormir , yo me sente a su lado, sosteniendo su mano con fuerza, nada ni nadie me iba a separar de el.

Poseidon llevo a su familia a casa, los perros se turnaron la vigilancia y nada extraño sucedió, Thad paso dos días en el hospital y le dieron de alta al tercero, volvimos a casa y se repitió la guardia, mas esta vez, vampiros del clan vigilaban también al jefe de la ciudad, los perros los habían organizado y de esta forma, se pretendía no volver a tener sorpresitas de parte de los lobos

Los preparativos de nuestra boda continuaron, Cleo era quien se estaba encargando de todo al igual que Frankie y mis amigas, los dulces, confites y demás detalles de la ceremonia, eran coordinados por mamá y yo si es que no estaba con Thad que se sentía cada vez mejor, me encontraba preparando mi ajuar, incluso Poseidon y Al se habían ofrecido a ayudar, el salón del banquete iba a ser el mismo en donde ellos se casaron ya que el dios nos lo habia ofrecido amablemente, su esposo se encargaba del decorado

-café y naranja-pedia el conde a la coordinadora- quiero ambos colores en los arreglos, todo debe ser exquisito y elegante, nada sobresaturado y quiero cubiertos de plata

-no es mal gusto, cielo?-sonrio Poseidon sentado en medio de la pista de baile con Dean que gateaba por todo el lugar siguiendo a Allysa que corria feliz mirando los pescados

-tienes razón, que sean dorados entonces-

-si señor Stark-decia la chica nerviosa

-y solo flores de invernadero, quiero ver la muestra de los arreglos en este instante

-los traeré enseguida-asintio corriendo

Al suspiro recordando su propia boda

-amo este lugar

-y yo-asintio su esposo acostado con los brazos detrás de la nuca

-tuvimos una hermosa boda

-la mejor de todas amorcito!

El conde se acerco a su esposo y se sento a su lado

-lo volverías a repetir?

Pose lo acerco a sus labios besándolo intensamente, sus nenes estaban de lo mas entretenidos con el acuario que rodeaba el lugar

-una y otra vez….fue el mejor dia de mi vida-

-ese y cuando nacieron nuestros hijos-

-esos también fueron hermosos -sonrio el dios

-crees que sí se lleguen a casar?-pregunto preocupado por nosotros

-lo harán

-quisiera estar tan seguro

-yo lo estoy porque confio en Steve, creo que siempre nos ha sacado de problemas y se que esta vez no sera la excepción

-ojala

-todo saldrá bien y entonces, yo podre llevarme a mi marido a unas merecidas vacaciones de verano-propuso Poseidon abrazando a su esposo y besándolo

-en serio? a donde?

-Florida, tengo una mansión ahí que aun no conoces

-no suena mal

-imagina, tu, yo y el inmenso mar , bebiendo desnudos en la playa

-y nuestros bebes estan en ese sueño?-sonrio su esposo

-por supuesto!dormidos en sus camitas en la casa mientras papi y mami se dan un baño en las calidas aguas del oceano en la noche, que te parece?

-increible, acepto tu propuesta

-sabia que aceptarías-sonrio Poseidon besándolo

-mami! Mia e pecaito!-decia Allysa golpeando con su manecita el vidrio, estaba parada de puntitas y apenas tocaba el borde de la colosal pecera., Dean habia llegado ya hasta ella

-si mi amor, el pescadito, hay muchos

-quello uno!

-Nemo esta en casa, pelona-

-peo quello oto-

-tu pescadito se pondrá triste si le llevas un amiguito, va a pensar," la princesa ya no me quiere!" y se va a poner a llorar-decia su padre chantajista

La nena se quedo muy pensativa ya que no queria hacer llorar a su amiguito, Dean obviamente no podia ver la pecera y comenzo a gritar

-maaaaaaa!

-pollito quiere ver los peces-dijo el conde levantándose

-dejalo que grite-le apreso su marido- tu estas conmigo

-no seas malo, es pequeño y no los ve

-que crezca pronto para que los vea!

-amor

-ok, yo voy-sonrio el dios- o comenzara a gritar mas fuerte,ya sabes como es de escandaloso

-maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-grito de nueva cuenta el bebe como dandole la razón al papá

-ahí voy cariño! Tu si que eres demandante, anda, veamos los peces

Pose llego y cargo a ambos bebes para que vieran los pescaditos del acuario

-diganle hola a los peces, mis preciosos-los besaba el dios con ternura, el padre de Deuce adoraba a sus bebitos, eran lo mas importante en su vida asi como su esposo, era la clase de matrimonio que queria yo tener en el futuro para mi y Thad

La chica del hotel volvio con las fotos que el conde le pedia, pidió otra clase de flores, que la champaña corriera a cuenta suya y que la música divirtiera toda la fiesta hasta altas horas de la noche, Al quería a mi prometido como a un hijo y deseaba festejar su unión en todo lo alto, lo que jamas iba a hacer con Draculaura, pensaba regalarnos a nosotros.

Los días se pasaron volando, y todo estaba casi listo para mi gran boda, mi vestido estaba terminado y se encontraba en mi habitación, mi ramo, mi tiara, incluso Cleo me habia prestado su collar de diamantes para seguir la tradición de "algo azul, algo prestado y algo viejo"los vestidos de mis damas habían quedado hermosos, y mi madrina de honor se veia muy linda con el suyo,le habia pedido a Al que me prestara a Allysa para que fuera la dama de petalos, y el vestido de la nena era sumamente exquisito, parecía que todo iba a estar perfecto, pero me sentía sumamente nerviosa

Estaba sentada una noche antes de la ceremonia mirando al horizonte, la luna aun seguía color carmesí, suspire asustada cuando mamá entro

-todo bien querida?

-si ma

-hablaste con Thad?

-solo por teléfono, se supone que no debemos vernos

-es la tradición

-si…sabes, odio las tradiciones-

-se a lo que te refieres pero…la luna roja no siempre fue motivo de odio

-ah no?

Mi mami se sento a mi lado y me abrazo

-en otras ocasiones,era símbolo de felicidad y bonanza

-pues creo que eso se fue al diablo-dije en tono amargado

-no porque un grupo de gente irracional le cambie el sentido a las cosas quiere decir que estén mal, el amor siempre va a triunfar querida

-tu crees eso?

-estoy segura, tu y Thad tendrán la mas hermosa de las bodas y serán una familia muy feliz

-te amo mami

-y yo a ti preciosa

Bese a mi bella madre, ella siempre me alentaba a seguir adelante aunque perdiera las esperanzas, defiitivamente, era un ejemplo que deseaba ser con mi propio hijo.

Al dia siguiente, me desperté muy temprano y con unos nervios atroces, mi estomago estaba al borde del colapso, tentada estuve de decir: "olvídenlo! No me caso" cuando de pronto, me llego un mensaje de texto, lo abri y era mi chico que me escribia

"buenos días mi amor, en unas pocas horas, seras mi esposa y nada ni nadie va a separarnos nunca, te amo ahora y siempre, tu mas grande esclavo

Thad"

Eso me dio los animos suficientes, me levante con una energía desbordante, Howleen entraba despacio a ver si estaba despierta y yo con una gran sonrisa dije:

-claro que estoy de pie, si hoy me caso!-

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	19. Chapter 19

Llego el estilista que me iba a arreglar asi que me puse en sus manos, los RD rodearon el lugar en donde iba a celebrarse la boda, Fere repartio a los vampiros en partidas de 3, el jefe del clan tenia que estar vigilado las 24 horas del dia y como tal no deberia ningun lobo acercarse a el para volver a raptarlo, asi que por ese lado estaba tranquila, mis amigas decidieron arreglarse cada una en su casa para darme espacio, la luna seguia color rojo la noche anterior,y no tenia intenciones de cambiar, todas estaban muy nerviosas y no querian contagiarme sus temores de que no iba a variar para la hora de la ceremonia, Jean Carlo habia dejado a Phillipe con Pelope el cual tenia instrucciones de ducharlo, alimentarlo y arreglarlo hasta que volviera su madre, el Rey aun no llegaba y eso aumentaba la ansiedad en todos

En casa del dios del mar, Allysa estaba bastante reacia en usar el vestido de niña de petalos que le correspondia, era precioso, color dorado con naranja y café, estilo gotico y cortito bastante ampón, la nena estaba instalada en una etapa de berrinche extrema, tirada en el suelo gritando histerica que no lo usaria

-por favor hermosa-le pedia Al a un lado suyo

-no no nooo!-decia berrinchuda

-vas a ser la mas bella de la fiesta!

-no mami noooo!-

El conde la cargaba y la reconfortaba besandola

-ok, entonces no lo usaras, shhh, no llores mas, princesa-

La nena se pego a su mami buscando su energia

-Al! Tienes spray de cabello?-pregunto Cleo que estaba en casa de sus suegros arreglandose y con tubos en la cabeza-

-si, en el tocador de Allysa

-gracias! Despues de que me coloque esto, la peino-ofrecio De Nile

-aver si quiere, no desea ponerse el vestido

-y eso?

-ha estado muy llorona

Cleo le miro alzando una ceja

-estas preñado?

El conde suspiro

-espero que no, pero creo que en la despedida de Thad nos portamos muy mal y no recuerdo haberme cuidado-

-Al!

-lo se, soy un desastre-dijo el vampiro arrullando a su nena

-hazte la prueba

-no!

-porque no?

-porque tengo miedo! Imagínate, Poseidon me mata!

-sabes que mi suegro te adora y si desea uno mas-

-hasta que mis bebes se graduen, ahora no, Dean es muy bebe, esto es culpa mia, que vergüenza-

-exagerado

-no importa, no me hare la prueba, asi me quedare-

-igual deberias hablarlo con Pose

-hablar de que?-pregunto el dios bebiendo una caja de juguito

-nada amor-dijo Al nervioso

-quizas lo preñaste de nuevo, sex machine-interrumpio mi amiga sin poder guardar el secreto-

-Cleo!-

-debes hablarlo con el, es el papá!-le recomendo la chica saliendo de la habitacion

-en serio?-pregunto como si nada el dios-seria genial

-no,olvidalo-respondio Al-no voy a hacerle eso a mis bebes, son demasiado pequeños para tener un tercer hermano!

-amor, tranquilizate- sonrio su esposo-lo mantendremos ahi, siempre y cuando no te afecte-

-es demasiado irresponsable de mi parte, cariño, no puedo mantenerme sin estar preñado, no se, no es un buen ejemplo-

-nos amamos

-dios! demasiado, pero no podemos estar teniendo bebes a cada momento, Allysa y Dean son suficientes por ahora-dijo el vampiro con angustia.

Pose lo beso para calmarlo

-por supuesto, no te preocupes, haras la prueba cuando estes listo,y si es positiva, lo dormiremos, te parece?

El principe solo asintio con su carita angustiada, Allysa se habia quedado dormida

-Dean ya comio y estoy bebiendome el resto de su jugo

-gracias por ayudarme-le sonrio su esposo

-es un placer-dijo su marido coqueto mirandolo a los ojos y atrayendolo hacia el-sabes, tu belleza me hace realmente dificil no tenerte preñado siempre

-cariño-sonrio Al

El dios le dijo algunas palabras sexies al oido y su pareja le reprendio

-cielo! Es muy temprano para eso-

-regresando de la boda?

-por supuesto-acordo el principe

En casa de mi familia era todo un caos,parecia que las horas se sucedian rapidamente una tras otra ya que sin sentirlo dieron las 6:30 y mi boda estaba pactada para las 7

Y el Rey no aparecia

Fere estaba histerico

-en donde diablos esta ese estúpido de Heigl?-preguntaba dando vueltas en la habitacion del hotel, los demas estaban ahi bastante nerviosos-si no llega en una hora, cancelamos esta mierda y el pierde el trono!

-calmate Fere-le pedia su pareja

-como esperas que me calme! Si no tarda en salir la maldita luna-

-pues..ya de aqui la veo-dijo Brian en mal momento

Los demas fueron a la ventana y en efecto, ahi estaba, con tintes netamente carmesi

-y salio Roja-dijo Mac

-gran observador que eres!-respondio Fere con sarcasmo

-miren abajo-indico Daniel hacia un parque que rodeaba el hotel, los lobos estaban ya ahi, como deseando la cabeza del monarca asi como su corona

-criaturas apestosas!-decia Greg con desden

-que haremos ahora?-pregunto el gascon-detenemos la ceremonia?-

-creo que es lo mas logico...la luna volvio a salir de la misma tonalidad, Steve perdio el trono

En eso, unos golpes en la puerta los hicieron reaccionar, Pelope fue a abrir de prisa, la reina estaba ahi

-sera mejor que suban a lo alto, el Rey esta ya preparado para cambiar el color de la luna

Todos salieron veloces detras de la soberana, llegando a la azotea en donde el Monarca colocaba un extraño polvo blanco dentro de un circulo y algunas palabras estaban escritas en arameo en el suelo.

-a que horas llegaste?-pregunto Fere mas el Rey lo ignoro

-mejor cierra la boca y pon atencion-le mando Alice-esto te va a sorprender

Los perros se quedaron en silencio mirando a su señor

El cual cerro los ojos recitando una extraña oracion, su ropa comenzo a cambiar a color blanco, una dorada luz salia de el, sus ojos se veian mucho mas verdes de lo usual y concentrando todo su poder lo desplego hacia los cielos, era una energia poderosisima, como si se tratara de una reaccion en cadena de todos los elementos reunidos, era inexplicable,incluso los lobos la sintieron haciendolos erizar, yo estaba camino ya hacia la iglesia con mi vestido de novia, y los cielos lucian extraños, de pronto, al llegar,mi padre bajo de la limo y señalo con asombro la luna

-Clawdeen! Mira!-me grito asustado

Yo baje observando hacia donde me indicaba

estaba de un hermoso color blanco

-oh por dios!-dije feliz

-es blanca, es blanca!-grito Clawd brincoteando feliz

Todos mis amigos estaban ahi celebrando tambien la transición del bello satélite natural.

-lo logro!-dijo Al a su esposo

-te lo dije cielo, sabia que el Rey lo lograria-

Los bebes estaban de lo mas normal viendo a los adultos celebrar por una luna, Allysa tenia su canastita de flores en sus manitas y su bello vestido y Dean bebia su leche sin entender ni media palabra

Thad estaba esperandome en la puerta y tambien estaba mirando los cielos, no sabia como habia sucedido, al principio estaba claramente roja mas en cuanto llegue, habia cambiado

Mi prometido suspiro aliviado

-mil gracias milord-dijo para si

Yo camine orgullosa hacia el, era hora de contraer matrimonio!

El Rey volvio a lucir normal, todo el hechizo habia desaparecido, su mujer se acerco lentamente

-estas bien?

-descuida, estoy bien-

La dama sonrio besandole, estaba tan orgullosa de el

-que demonios fue lo que hiciste?-cuestiono Fere asombradisimo

-despues te explico, debemos ir con Sandreene-

-buena idea, yo quiero conocerla-dijo la reina

-estaban alrededor del hotel, creo que esperaban tu renuncia-informo Daniel

-pues ahora yo pido la de ella, vamos-

Los vampiros bajaron de inmediato a encontrarse con sus "enemigos", algunos habian huido, pero el consejo ante el cual, Steve habia hecho jurar a mi prima estaban ahi rodeandola y obligandola a que cumpliera su promesa

-milord-dijo uno de los mas viejos al verlo acercarse

-la luna es blanca-respondio el vampiro con decision-ahora deseo que cumplan su palabra

-Sandreene esta fuera del trono, Clawrk sera de nuevo nuestra guia hasta que nazca un Rey original y sigamos promoviendo la paz entre nosotros-

-eso espero porque como podran notar, somos mil veces mas poderosos que ustedes-

-eso lo vimos señor...un soberano que tiene los elementos de su lado es para tomarse en cuenta-

Y sin decir mas, se llevaron a la fallida reina que estaba demasiado avergonzada como para mirar de frente a los vampiros

-no es bonita-dijo la reina molesta

-nadie dijo que lo era-respondio su esposo

-pues mas te vale!

-iremos a la boda?-pregunto Brian interrumpiendo el coloquio matrimonial

-creo que si, ya que estamos invitados-sonrio el monarca

Nosotros ya habiamos dado el si delante del altar,y nos proclamaban marido y mujer, todos estaban felices,mis amigas lloraban de felicidad y mis padres hacían lo mismo, en cuanto salimos de la iglesia posamos para las fotos, Poseidon besaba a su beba orgulloso ya que la nena habia hecho un estupendo trabajo derramando los petalos en el pasillo, y habia cautivado a toda la concurrencia, su papi le tomo fotos a cada pasito que dio y estaba feliz de su pequeña princesita.

-quien es la bebe de papa?-le preguntaba meloso

-ioo!

-y quien es la mas bella de toda la boda?

-iooo!

-y quien hizo un gran trabajo con esos petalos?

-ioooo!-decia orgullosa de si misma la nena

-lo ves preciosa, por eso tenias que ponerte linda para papito-le explicaba su madre con Dean en brazos quien habia destruido ya el moño de la canasta de su hermanita

-se veia hermosa-decia Poseidon feliz-te lo digo cielo, no me importaria tener un millon de bebes de ti ,los metemos de actores y actrices y nos hacemos ricos-

-buen plan pero mejor los mantenemos nosotros-sonrio Al besandolo, algunos metros atras estaba Vlad con Jeremy, miro a su subordinado y solo asintio levemente

Llegamos a la fiesta y todos nos recibieron con palmas y vitores despues de lo que habia sucedido, habiamos sorteado todo para estar juntos y lo habiamos logrado

Estabamos juntos y comenzando nuestra familia!

Thad me llevo a la pista y llego la primera sorpresa de la noche,Cleo tomo el microfono del grupo musical y hablo:

-buenas noches familia, a todos nos parece increible estar aqui al fin celebrando la boda de nuestros queridos Thad y Clawdeen, despues de tantos lios al fin, son marido y mujer-todos volvieron a vitorearnos-pues ahora, podia soltar un gran discurso a mi mejor amiga esta noche pero, decidi hacer algo mejor, Clawdeen! Tu sabes que eres mas que una hermana para mi, te adoro! Espero que seas tan feliz en tu matrimonio asi como yo lo soy en el mio, mi esposo sabes que aprecia demasiado a tu ahora compañero y una noche recordamos que nos habías dicho que ustedes no tenian una cancion que los caracterizara asi que Deucey y yo decidimos componerles, su primera cancion, que en ella, expresa todo lo que ambos deben sentir en este momento-

Thad y yo nos miramos sonriendo, El griego se sento al piano y comenzo a tocar una suave melodia, Cleo comenzo a cantar:

**Se, que el camino por andar  
podría ser mejor, si el andar  
es por ti.**

Se, si en la vida hay un sol,  
que alumbra mi existir,  
eso eres tú para mi

Y se, que en ésta infinidad  
nada es casualidad,  
que muere la noche y vuelve a nacer.  
Y yo por ti, me entrego hasta morir,  
por darte lo mejor de mi cariño,  
de mi vivir, solo vivo por tu amor.

Se, si la vida es un soñar,  
podría ser mejor, ése  
soñar junto a ti.

Se, si en la vida hay que luchar,  
solo puedo ganar, si tu estas  
junto a mi.

Solo vivo yo por ti.

Al final, todos aplaudian a la pareja que nos habia regalado el mas hermoso de los regalos, yo corri hacia ella y la abrace con fuerza

-eres una tonta!prometiste no hacerme llorar en mi boda-dije con lagrimas en los ojos

Ella estaba igual que yo

-tu lo hiciste conmigo!fue venganza-

-cantaste hermoso!-

-lo se, asi soy yo de fantástica -respondio "modesta"

-hiciste llorar a Thad!

-ya se! Miralos!-mi chico y el esposo de Cleo estaba fundidos en un fuerte abrazo- Mejor vamos por ellos o van a empezar a hablar mal de nuestros maridos

-totalmente!

La fiesta fue fantastica, Todos la disfrutaron mucho, Allysa bailo con su padre y Dean no dejo de bailotear en las piernas de su madre, Dj se durmio temprano, no le seguia el ritmo a su loco tio, Derek tambien estaba jugando con los demas primos que tenemos y el hijo de Hades no le perdia la vista

-que ves cariño?-pregunto el dios

Stiles solo se acurrucaba en su papá sin decir una palabra, creo que le gusta mucho mi sobrinito!

El monarca de los vampiros nos hizo el gran honor de estar en nuestra fiesta al igual que sus perros, menos Fere que se habia quedado en el hotel con su esposo e hijo, mi padre estuvo pendiente de los deseos del soberano, ya que gracias a el, tenia yo al amor de mi vida conmigo y era de nuevo el lider de los lobos

-no se como pagarle esto-decia papa agradecido

-solo manteniendo la paz entre ambas razas es lo mas conveniente para ambos-sonreia Steve

-creame, lo hare, mi gente esta ahora unida a la suya con este matrimonio

-es una buena muestra de confianza mutua y esperamos que asi siga

-lo sera-declaraba papá

Vlad se veia sumamente furioso, observaba la mesa en donde Poseidon y Al se encontraban, Allysa corria con Kat y Deuce bailaba con Cleo en la pista con Dean en brazos mientras sus suegros cuidaban a su hijo, el dios tenia asido a su esposo por la cintura, acariciando su abdomen, lo que hizo sospechar de inmediato al demonio de que su padre estaba preñado nuevamente, sonrio con malicia, un plan estaba formandose en su mente

Era tiempo de pasar el ramo que la tradicion de nuestra familia habia empezado, interiormente, Draculaura estaba esperando este momento, queria que yo se lo diera a ella y asi que todos vieran que la aceptabamos en la familia, de hecho,mi madre no queria esa union y no deseaba tenerla de nuera, pero ya conocen como era de necia ella.

Yo tome el bello ramo que habia pertenecido a La mama de Cleo, la cual seguia mis movimientos con ojos curiosos asi como el resto de los demas, tome la mano de mi esposo y me acerque a la mesa en donde estaban mis amigos, Lala le pegaba a mi hermano muy emocionada y en cuanto estuve cerca se paro orgullosa, mas yo coloque el ramo frente a Abbey diciendole

-tu eres la proxima en casarte

Tanto la rusa como Heath se quedaron sorprendidisimos

-su amor es fuerte y han luchado por estar juntos, esperamos su boda!-

Abbey se levanto a abrazarme con fuerza, Lala estaba asombradisima, y sumamente furiosa se alejo de la mesa, Clawd la siguio para tratar de calmarla

-Lala

-ese ramo era mio!-dijo enojadisima-

-chiquita

-no me importa!tu Hermana es una traidora, ella sabia que yo lo queria pero aunque toda tu familia y clan no quiera, nos vamos a casar!

Clawd solo resoplo con molestia, eso realmente iba a ser un suplicio!

Nuestra boda se prolongo varias horas de la noche, todos se divirtieron mucho incluso los perros, Greg se habia ido al hotel temprano ya que Brian habia bailado toda la noche con Pelope y el no deseaba un pleito con el, cuando el joven busco al ingles, este ya se habia ido, mi esposo y yo partimos a nuestra luna de miel esa misma noche a Europa, prometiéndonos mutuamente, estar unidos contra todo y jamas dejar que la felicidad se nos escape.

Porque eso es realmente el amor.

Gracias por leerme

Hasta pronto

Clawdeen Tepes.

_**Gracias por leer mi historia**_

_**Su apoyo siempre a sido mi mayor tesoro**_

_**Ya que yo escribo para todo aquel que me haga el honor de leerme**_

_**Les dejo un gran beso y nos vemos pronto**_

_**Rey Kon**_

_***canción: yo por ti,de Timbiriche**_

_**Escuchenla, es muy linda **_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


End file.
